Demon's Angel
by zxcblue
Summary: Demon Prince Tatsuki Kamui and noble angel Kaori Miyamura's forbidden love ended sadly. After 7 years, their children met but later on separated when Kaori's daughter saved Tatsuki's son Kakeru and his friend Shiki from death during the party. 17 years later, the two demons and their savior reunited as she pretended to be the next 'toast' candidate.
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE: Hi, everyone! I want to inform you that my writing format is based on a viewer's perspective and not on a reader's perspective. It means that I less describe the scenery, and other physical objects found in the story. I only describe the emotions seen, the actions taking place, and other necessary details. This also means that the format is somehow similar to a small screen narrative, and not that of a typical book. Thank you! :) )

* * *

October 1989 - During the time of Tatsuki Kamui, the Demon Prince, and later on, the Demon King

Bandit 1: "Hey! We paid you for this and yet you only gave us this much?!"

Merchant: "I'm sorry, but with the amount of money you paid, you can only buy that much."

Bandit 2: "Are you serious? Do you want us to scatter all of your goods and feed them to dogs?"

Merchant: "No, please!"

_As the merchant was about to give another bag of goods, a lady stopped him. _

Airi: "You good-for-nothing bandits, stay away from him!"

Bandit 1: "Well, if isn't a beautiful and young lady here. How can we help you?"

Airi: "Just get what you paid for and get lost!"

Bandit 2: "What?! How dare you say that to us! Do you know us?!"

Airi: "You're nothing but wimps! Do you want to die right now?"

Bandit 1: "What did you say?!" _The bandits were able to draw their weapons when somebody pointed a sword at them._

Bandit 2: "Who are you?!"

Tatsuki: "It's shameful to see some men trying to hurt a woman."

Bandit 1: "Well, she started this!" _The man hit their weapons with his sword. __The bandits escaped as fast as they could. _

_The man turned around to the woman._

Tatsuki: "Are you hurt?"

Airi: "No, thank you for saving me."

Tatsuki: "Just be careful next time."

Merchant: "Thank you so much for helping me."

Airi: "No problem."

Tatsuki: "Well then."

_Airi bid goodbye to the man._

* * *

Kaori: "Hey, where did you go, Airi?"

Airi: "I only visited the market to buy these!" _Airi, a demon from an aristocrat family, showed a bag full of women's accessories to her aristocrat angel friend, Kaori._

Airi: "Aren't they beautiful?"

Kaori: "Wow! You got plenty of these, Airi!"

Airi: "Of course I bought you some! Now, choose what you want."

Kaori: "Really? Well you should have told me earlier so I was able to tag along."

Airi: "Um, yeah but I was about to fight some demon bandits there so-"

Kaori: "Bandits?!"

Airi: "Now, don't worry. I'm fine. It's so easy to toast them but I was saved though."

Kaori: "Saved? By whom?"

Airi: "My knight in shining armor!"

Kaori: "Oh?"

Airi: "He's a swordsman of some sort and, I think he's noble or something. His clothes told me that."

Kaori: "Wow! I could imagine now what happened earlier!" _Kaori grinned at Airi in a teasing manner._

Airi: "What's with that grin, Kaori? Your silly imagination didn't happen, you know."

Kaori: "Oh, is that so? You should bring him here and introduce him to me!"

Airi: "But you know Kaori, I admit a little that I like him. I mean, we only met earlier but... Heehee."

Kaori: "A little?!"

Airi: "Yeah! Isn't it reasonable to like the person a little when you only met him for the first time?"

Kaori: "Geez, you're blushing, Airi!"

Airi: "Instead of making fun of me, why don't you try to bring your lover here, Kaori?"

Kaori: "Oh, that's so sudden for you to ask!"

Airi: "Why? You know, I can only rarely meet male angels, so I'll be looking forward to meet him, okay?"

Kaori: "What else can I do? (Oh no, what should I do?)"

* * *

**~Fencing Academy in Demon Realm~**

Tatsuki: "Hey, you're still lacking some swordsmanship skills, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa: "I know that's why I need to learn from you, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki: "Of course! Ryuu and I will train you more. Speaking of Ryuu, where is he?"

Tsukasa: "I'm sure he's on his way right now."

Tatsuki: "I guess so. Let's continue to train then."

_The two were training as Ryuu arrived._

Tsukasa: "Ryuu!"

Ryuu: "Oh! So the two of you have already started, eh?"

Tatsuki: "You're late, Ryuu."

Ryuu: "I know, right?"

_After some hours of training, the three took a break._

Ryuu: "Say, Tatsuki, when are you getting married?"

Tatsuki: "Huh? Married?"

Ryuu: "Yeah! With Kaori!"

Tatsuki: "We haven't talked about it yet, you know."

Tsukasa: "Really? But we want you to know that we are not against the two of you. There's nothing wrong between a demon and an angel in love."

Ryuu: "Tsukasa is right, Tatsuki. Kaori is from a noble family, so as far as the social status is concerned, there's also nothing wrong. She is very suited to be the bride of the Demon Prince. Mrs. Kaori Kamui, not bad."

Tatsuki: "Thank you, guys. Despite the obstacles, we will definitely be together."

Tsukasa: "Anyhow, I was wondering if you guys can visit the famous fortune teller in Angel Realm."

Ryuu: "What for?"

Tsukasa: "For divine help."

Tatsuki: "Wow, I haven't thought that a demon like you believes in the thing that angels do."

Tsukasa: "Well, that's only a friendly advice from me. There's no harm in trying anyway."

Tatsuki: "Hmm, I guess so."

* * *

**~Airi's Residence~**

Maid: "Ms. Kaori, it's a letter for you."

Kaori: "Oh? How did the messenger know that I'm here? Oh well, thanks. (This must be from Tatsuki.)"

_Kaori opened the letter and read it._ Kaori: "(Dear, can we meet later at the Angel Realm's marketplace near the accessories stand? See you. -Tatsuki) Oh."

_Kaori immediately dressed herself with her pretty white dress and some hair accessories bought by Airi._

Airi: "Kaori! Where are you going?"

Kaori: "I am meeting someone, Airi."

Airi: "It's him?"

Kaori: "Yeah! See you later!" _Kaori hurriedly left the house._

Airi: "Don't forget our deal!"

* * *

_Kaori arrived at the market._

Kaori: "Hey!"

Tatsuki: "Dear, good you're here now."

Kaori: "What's the matter? I thought you were busy training at the academy right now."

Tatsuki: "Um, would you like to know our fortune together?"

Kaori: "Huh? So you finally agreed to know that, huh? Why did you change your mind?"

Tatsuki: "It's actually a demon's suggestion. Well, it's Tsukasa. Shall we go?"

Kaori: "Sure!"

* * *

_The couple arrived at the Fortune Telling House._

Tsukasa: "Hi, Kaori."

Kaori: "Hello, Tsukasa! I'm excited right now!"

Tatsuki: "Why are you here?"

Tsukasa: "I want to know your fortune so I tag along, too!"

Tatsuki: "Excited as usual, huh? Okay then."

_The three entered the house and welcomed by the Angel Psychic._

Couple: "Good afternoon."

Psychic: "Yeah, come here, you two." _The couple sat down in front of the psychic while Tsukasa was watching._

Psychic: "Now, give me your birth dates." _Tatsuki and Kaori told the psychic their birth dates._

Psychic: "Now, give me one strand of your hair."

Tatsuki: "Hair?"

Psychic: "Yes." _The two followed his instructions._

_The psychic placed the hairs in a bowl of magic water. They watched intensively. After some time, the psychic opened a book and he began to speak._

Psychic: "Hmm."

Kaori: "What can you see?"

Psychic: "According to the book, Tatsuki's birth date corresponds to this picture."

Tatsuki: "A fire?"

Psychic: "Yes, a fire. On the other hand, Kaori's birth date corresponds to the storm."

Kaori: "Storm and fire? But those two were against each other!"

Tsukasa: "What does that mean then?"

Psychic: "I haven't finished reading yet." _The psychic looked at the water._

Psychic: "What's this?"

Kaori: "Why?"

Psychic: "Your children... one of your children will die!"

_Tatsuki and Kaori were taken aback._ Tatsuki: "What? Die?"

Tsukasa: "Oh no."

Kaori: "No..."

Psychic: "Tatsuki and Kaori, one of your children will die. If one of your children approaches the other, the latter will die. And, you two will not have the same children."

Tatsuki: "What?!"

Psychic: "Tatsuki will have a child but does not share Kaori's blood and flesh; while Kaori will have a child but does not share Tatsuki's blood and flesh. You two will not be together."

_Kaori was speechless and shaking._

Tatsuki: "Well, the reason that I do not believe this is because it's nonsense! You only based your predictions on our birth dates and some strands of hair?! That's ridiculous."

Kaori: "Sad to say but as an angel, I strongly believe this prediction, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki: "What?! Don't tell me you will give up on us just because of this mere fortune?!"

_Kaori bowed her head in disappointment._

Psychic: "There's one way to prevent all of those from happening."

Tsukasa: "Really?"

Tatsuki: "Well, you could have said that earlier! What is it?"

Psychic: "Kaori, you should bear Tatsuki's child without letting other people interfere your relationship. That's the least that you can do to change your fate."

Tsukasa: "B-Bear a child? Well, that makes sense to me."

Kaori: "Let's do it then, Tatsuki." Tatsuki: "It's not that I believe it, but I can't afford to lose you so we'll do it."

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

Airi: "The sun is going to set already but Kaori is still not here!"

Tsukasa: "Airi!"

Airi: "Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa: "Are you waiting for someone?"

Airi: "I'm waiting for Kaori."

Tsukasa: "Oh! That's..."

Airi: "Did you see her? Where is she?"

Tsukasa: "Um, I haven't."

Airi: "You're lying. I can tell. Why are you lying to me? Don't tell me that... Something bad happened to her?!"

Tsukasa: "No, no! Kaori is alive and well. She's still with her lover."

Airi: "Oh, I see. But we have something to do today. Hey Tsukasa, did you see Kaori's lover? Is he a handsome angel?"

Tsukasa: "Angel? Actually..."

Airi: "I want to see him! I'm so eager to meet Kaori's lover, you know. We've been friends for a long time but she hasn't introduced me to him yet. Can you tell me where they are?"

Tsukasa: "Um, I really don't know where they are going, Airi."

Airi: "Huh? Never mind, I'll just go to Angel Realm right now. Bye, Tsukasa!"_ Airi flew hurriedly._

Tsukasa: "Airi! Wait! This is not the right time for you to do that! Sigh."

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_Airi arrived at the Angel Realm and she went to the mochi stall._

Airi: "Hey aunt, have you seen Kaori passed here?"

Merchant: "I haven't, Airi."

Airi: "Oh, okay. I guess I'll have to wait her here."

_Nearby, Kaori and Tatsuki arrived at the inn._

Airi: "Huh? It's Kaori!" _Without thinking, Airi shouted at Kaori._

Airi: "Kaori!"

_Kaori and Tatsuki turned back to see who called them, but Airi was terribly shocked as she saw a familiar face._


	2. Chapter 2

_Airi looked at the couple with intriguing eyes._

Kaori: "Airi..."

Airi: "Kaori... Is he...?"

Tatsuki: "(Huh? I think I saw this woman before.)"

Airi: "Is he your lover, Kaori?"

Kaori: "Um, yeah. He is Tatsuki Kamui. Tatsuki, she's my demon friend, Airi."

Tatsuki: "Hello, Airi."

Airi: "Nice to meet you. Wait, Kamui?"

Tatsuki: "I'm a Demon Prince, but not the crown prince. I think that explains why only a few demon could recognize me."

_Airi was bewildered as Kaori introduced the man she likes as a lover of another woman. _

Kaori: "Airi, you see-"

Airi: "I know that he's a demon like ME. Is this the reason why you didn't introduce him to me?"

Kaori: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you."

Airi: "It's okay."_ Airi showed a fake smile._

Airi: "Instead of standing here, why shouldn't we have dinner? My treat!"

Tatsuki: "It's okay, Airi."

Airi: "I insist. Please! Hey, Kaori!"

Kaori: "Shall we?"

_Tatsuki agreed, leaving him with no choice._

* * *

_Airi, Kaori and Tatsuki went to a restaurant._

Airi: "So, how did the two of you meet?"

Kaori: "Oh, he saved me from the demon bandits back then."

Airi: "(What?! The same situation I had?) Oh! Now that I think about it..."

Kaori: "Oh! Sounds like your experience yesterday, right?"

_Tatsuki looked at Airi as he remembered the event yesterday. _

_Airi cleared her throat before she spoke._ Airi: "So if you're not the crown prince, then who...?"

Tatsuki: "It's my older brother."

Airi: "I see. By the way, is it okay for the two of you to have that kind of relationship? I mean, sooner or later the Demon Realm and Angel Realm will know about it."

Tatsuki: "I think there's nothing wrong with it. The two realms are in good terms, anyway."

Airi: "Great. That should be it. Haha." _Airi continued to fake her smile as she drank her glass of wine._

* * *

_After the dinner, Airi, Kaori and Tatsuki went outside._

Airi: "See you tomorrow, Kaori. Nice meeting you again, Prince Tatsuki."

Tatsuki: "Yeah. Take care."

Kaori: "Bye, Airi! See you!" _Kaori happily clung onto Tatsuki's arm as they left the restaurant, while Airi was staring at them with her eyes, burning._

* * *

_The next day, Tatsuki went to the fencing academy. _

Tsukasa: "How's it, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki: "We haven't done it yet. Her friend interfered."

Ryuu: "Tsukasa, is that psychic really serious about that?"

Tsukasa: "I think so. I know that's a bad prediction but, at least she told us the countermeasure, right?"

Ryuu: "Well, if there's a child then there's nothing to be done by the ones opposing your relationship, Tatsuki."

_ Tatsuki didn't reply and looked away._

Ryuu: "What's with that expression, Tatsuki? Do you give up already? A true prince isn't like that, you know."

Tatsuki: "I know, Ryuu. I love Kaori so I'll do anything to keep her by my side. Well, I'll see Kaori later." _The two men smiled at him with relief._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_When Airi was waiting for Kaori, she saw Tatsuki nearby._

Airi: "Tatsuki! I mean, Prince Tatsuki..."

_Tatsuki turned back to see Airi._ Tatsuki: "Hi. Are you waiting for someone?"

Airi: "I'm waiting for Kaori. How about you?"

Tatsuki: "Oh, I am on my way to Angel Realm but..."

Airi: "Hey, can you spare some time for us? We have something to do. It was postponed yesterday, so I hope that we can do it today. Please? Um, after our appointment, you can meet her."

Tatsuki: "All right."

Airi: "Thanks!"

_ A royal soldier approached Tatsuki and said something to him. _

Tatsuki: "What? Okay, I understand."

Airi: "Um, is something wrong?"

Tatsuki: "There's something going on in the palace. Airi, please tell Kaori that we will meet tomorrow instead."

Airi: "Oh, okay. Sure."

Tatsuki: "Thanks." _Tatsuki left with the royal guard hurriedly._

* * *

_After a while, Kaori arrived at the meeting place._

Kaori: "Sorry, I'm late!"

Airi: "It's okay."

Kaori: "Shall we go?"

Airi: "Yeah! By the way, I saw Tatsuki here earlier. He said that he will wait for you here after our business."

Kaori: "Here?"

Airi: "Yeah."

Kaori: "Okay. Let's go!"

* * *

**~Demon Palace~**

Tatsuki: "Father, what happened to my brother?!"

Demon King: "He's getting worse, Tatsuki."

Demon Queen: "Oh no, what should we do?!" _The Demon King embraced his wife._

Tatsuki: "Brother, please get well soon!"

* * *

_Kaori waited for Tatsuki at the marketplace. After two hours, Tatsuki was not there._

Kaori: "I wonder if something came up? Well, I'll just wait for him a little longer."

_Another hour passed but Kaori was waiting for no one._

Kaori: "I guess he won't come."_ Kaori left the place._

* * *

_The next morning, Kaori dropped by at Airi's house. Airi opened the door when the doorbell rang. _

Airi: "Oh, Kaori. Good morning. Come in!" _Kaori went inside the house._

Kaori: "Airi, I haven't met Tatsuki yesterday."

Airi: "What?! Why?"

Kaori: "I don't know. I waited for more than three hours but he didn't come."

Airi: "What the heck? He made you wait for three hours?! That man! So, any news from him?"

Kaori: "None. I was worried if something happened."

Airi: "Don't worry. He's a prince so he will be fine."

_After a while, Airi's doorbell rang again. _

Airi: "Wait." _Airi opened the door and saw an angel messenger._

Airi: "Kaori, you have a mail."

_Kaori quickly went to the messenger to receive the mail._ Kaori: "Thank you!"

Airi: "Is it from Tatsuki?"

Kaori: "Yeah! We will meet later at the lotus temple."

Airi: "Good for you, then. Oh, I am waiting for Shizuku right now."

Kaori: "Oh! I haven't seen her for a while."

_Just then, the doorbell rang once again. _

Airi: "It's definitely her!" _Airi opened her door. _

Shizuku: "Airi!"

Airi: "Hi, long time no see!" _The two demons hugged each other._

Kaori: "Shizuku!"

Shizuku: "Hi, Kaori! Long time no see, too!"

Kaori: "Yeah, me too!"

Airi: "Let's eat breakfast together! Come on!"

* * *

Shizuku: "For real?! You're dating the demon prince?!"

Kaori: "Yeah."

Shizuku: "Wow, that's great! Although I really haven't seen Prince Tatsuki often, I think you two look together."

_Airi kept her anger inside her._

Kaori: "But, the truth is, there's a problem." _Airi paid attention as she heard the word 'problem'._

Airi: "Problem?"

Kaori: "Last time, we went to the fortune telling house in Angel Realm. But the psychic there told us that we cannot be together."

Shizuku: "What?!" _Airi widened her eyes in delight._

Airi: "Really? Why?"

Kaori: "Well, that was our future according to him. But then, he also told us how to prevent it."

_Airi was shocked as she gulped the orange juice._ Airi: "And that is?"

Kaori: "To bear Tatsuki's child as soon as possible."

Airi: "(What?! A child?! That's ridiculous!)"

Shizuku: "Seriously? I mean, I'm not an angel so I hardly believe in that."

Kaori: "Well..."

Shizuku: "However, if you feel that it's the right thing to do, then do it! I believe that our fate is in our hands. You can do it, Kaori!"

Kaori: "Thank you, everyone! Excuse me, I'll go to the restroom first."

Shizuku: "Excuse me, too."

Airi: "Sure!" _When the two ladies left the dining table, Airi took a deep breath and she put a magical powder on Kaori's glass of juice._

* * *

_At the lotus temple, Tatsuki was waiting for Kaori to come. But after hours of waiting, Kaori didn't come. Worried, Tatsuki decided to go to Angel Realm._

_Evening came as Kaori hurriedly went to the fencing academy._

Kaori: "Ryuu!"

Ryuu: "Wait, I'm coming."_ Ryuu was surprised to see Kaori in the middle of the night._

Ryuu: "Kaori! What are you doing here?"

Kaori: "Is Tatsuki here? Is he here?!"

Ryuu: "Wait, calm down. Let's get inside first."

_The two entered the hall. _

Ryuu: "Tatsuki is not here, Kaori. I thought you met him a while ago."

Kaori: "No, I wasn't able to come since something happened to me. Where is he now?"

Ryuu: "I don't really know. He didn't come here today."

Kaori: "Anyway, could you call Tatsuki for me? Please!"

Ryuu: "Okay, I'll inform the palace guard right away. You stay here."

Kaori: "Thank you, Ryuu. I'll wait for him here."

_Ryuu hurriedly went outside. As Kaori was left alone in the hall, she thought something._

**Flashback**

_Kaori heard Airi and Shizuku talking to each other when she returned from the restroom. _

Shizuku: "So that man who saved you from those bandits was Prince Tatsuki?"

Airi: "Yes. I was really hurt when I first saw them together, but when Kaori said that their fate is bad, I saw a ray of hope."

_Kaori, who heard everything, shivered. _

Shizuku: "But Airi, he's Kaori's lover. I mean, you two are best friends since then."

Airi: "I know! I love her! But, this is the first time that I feel this way. I don't know that we will love the same man, Shizuku."

**End of the flashback**

Kaori: "No, you cannot separate us, Airi. Not even with your own power."

* * *

Shizuku: "Airi, where are you going?"

Airi: "Kaori is missing! She's not in the room right now!"

Shizuku: "I thought she's still sleeping. Did you see her left the house?"

Airi: "No! Anyway, just stay here in case she will be back. I'll find her myself."

Shizuku: "But why did she leave like that?"

Airi: "I'll go first. I'll look for her."

Shizuku: "Airi, wait!"

* * *

Tatsuki: "Kaori!"

Kaori: "Oh? Tatsuki!" _The couple hugged each other. _

Tatsuki: "What are you doing here in the middle of the night? What's going on?"

Kaori: "Tatsuki, let's elope."

Tatsuki: "What?"

Kaori: "There's no time! Let's go somewhere else!"

Tatsuki: "Kaori, why are you being like this? Did something happen?"

Kaori: "I'll tell you after we get out of here. Please, let's go now! Far from here, far from Airi!"

Ryuu: "Hey, can you two calm first?"

Kaori: "Thank you for your help, Ryuu."

_Kaori suddenly grabbed Tatsuki's arm and they went outside until they faced by an unwanted guest, Airi._


	3. Chapter 3

_Airi was standing outside the academy entrance. _

Kaori: "What are you doing here?"

Airi: "I was looking for you, Kaori. I was worried when you weren't in the room so I thought you will be here."

Kaori: "How did you know that I'm here?"

Airi: "Just a guess."

Tatsuki: "Your scent."

Kaori: "Huh?"

Tatsuki: "The angel's scent, it's obvious."

Kaori: "I don't have anything to say to you. Let's go, Tatsuki."

_Airi was looking down as the couple passed beside her._

Airi: "Go ahead." _The couple stopped from leaving._

Airi: "You won't get away easily anyway."

Tatsuki: "What are you up to?"

_Airi smiled as she pointed her finger towards the coming palace guards. _

Kaori: "Tatsuki!" _The palace guards approached the prince._

Guard 1: "Your Highness, you have to go back to the palace."

Tatsuki: "No. I'll go back later."

Guard 2: "We're sorry your Highness, but we will come back together."

Tatsuki: "I said no!"_ The guards forcefully took Tatsuki's arms and dragged him away from Kaori._

Kaori: "Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki: "Kaori! I'll be back! I will be back!"

Kaori: "Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki: "Wait for me!"_ Tatsuki and his palace guards left the academy._

_Kaori glared at Airi angrily._ Kaori: "Did you do this?"

Airi: "Huh? Do I have the power to summon the palace guards just to get him?"

Kaori: "You want him, right?!"_ Airi didn't respond._

Kaori: "Don't ever dream about it. You will never have Tatsuki! The one he loves is not you-it's me." _Airi looked at Kaori fiercely as the latter left._

* * *

**~Demon Palace~**

_Tatsuki went to his parents as he arrived. _

Tatsuki: "What happened?" _The Demon King angrily throw a piece of paper at Tatsuki._

Demon King: "Explain it."

_Tatsuki got the letter and he began to read._ _The letter said, "The second demon prince is dating an angel."_

Tatsuki: "Where did you get this?"

_The Demon King slammed the table as he replied to Tatsuki._ Demon King: "I am asking you right now. What is the meaning of that?!"

Queen: "Stop it. Let's hear Tatsuki's side first." _Tatsuki closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

Demon King: "What?"

Tatsuki: "It's true." _The Demon King became furious._

Queen: "Oh..."

Demon King: "You...! How could you do this to us?!"

Tatsuki: "What's wrong with dating an angel? The mutual feelings we have for each other are more important, aren't they?"

Demon King: "Who cares about your feelings?!"

Tatsuki: "Father..."

Demon King: "As long as you're the prince, you don't have the right to choose between love and family." _Tatsuki closed his fist._

Maid: "Pardon the intrusion, your Highness! The crown prince is...!"

Queen: "What happened?!" _The three of them quickly went to the crown prince's room._

* * *

_Inside the room, the crown prince was lying on his bed in a very weak state. _

Tatsuki: "Brother!"

Queen: "Stay strong! Please! We need you here!" _The mother tightly hold onto her son's hand._

Demon King: "Come back to your senses!"

_The crown prince smiled weakly as he looked each one of them. _

Crown Prince: "Mother, Father, please take care of Tatsuki."

Tatsuki: "Brother!" _The queen was crying heavily. After a while, the crown prince passed away._

Queen: "No!"

Tatsuki: "Brother!"

* * *

_After two days since the death of the Demon Crown Prince, the angels were prohibited to go to Demon Realm temporarily. _

Kaori: "Please, I really need to see Prince Tatsuki."

Demon: "All angels except the Angel King are not allowed to enter the Demon Realm for a while."

Kaori: "But why?!"

Demon: "The royal family has something to take care of, as what I've heard. So, step back and return to Angel Realm."

_Kaori lost hope to see Tatsuki at that moment._

* * *

_After one month in Demon Realm..._

**~Fencing Academy~**

Student: "Teacher Ryuu, you have a visitor."

Ryuu: "Sure, let him in."

_After a while, Kaori entered the hall._

Ryuu: "Kaori...?"

Kaori: "It's been a while, Ryuu."

Ryuu: "Yeah. Good to see you again after the banning."

Kaori: "Yeah. Is Tatsuki here?"

Ryuu: "That's..."

Kaori: "Hmm? Why? Did he quit fencing?"

Ryuu: "Kaori, the truth is..."

_Kaori became nervous as she listened to Ryuu. _Kaori: "Why? Did something happen to him?"

Ryuu: "Um, Tatsuki became the Demon crown prince after his older brother died a month ago."

Kaori: "Oh? His brother... died? Well, I think he deserves the title of crown prince. What do you think?"

Ryuu: "Well, you may be right but, are you happy about that?"

Kaori: "What do you mean?"

Ryuu: "Since he's the crown prince of Demon Realm now, his wife must be a demon, Kaori."

Kaori: "What...?"

Ryuu: "Kaori, Tatsuki is already married to a demon aristocrat." _Kaori widened her eyes in shock. She was about to lose her balance but she was caught by Ryuu immediately._

Ryuu: "Are you okay?"

Kaori: "Tatsuki... Married... to a demon?"

Ryuu: "I'm sorry, Kaori."_ Ryuu assisted her to sit down._

Kaori: "Ryuu, tell me that it's not true."

Ryuu: "Kaori..."

_Kaori was frozen from her seat. Suddenly, Tsukasa barged inside the hall without noticing Kaori._

Tsukasa: "Ryuu! Tatsuki is ridiculous! He has already a mistress-" _Tsukasa stopped talking as he finally noticed Kaori's presence. _

Ryuu: "Hey!"

_Kaori slowly looked at Tsukasa with emotionless eyes. _

Tsukasa: "Kaori...?!" _Kaori continued to look at him._

Tsukasa: "I'm sorry, Kaori. I didn't know-"

Kaori: "Bring me to Demon Palace."

Tsukasa: "What...?"

Kaori: "I want to hear all of this directly from Tatsuki. If he's already married, or he has a mistress."

Ryuu: "But, you cannot easily go there, Kaori."

_Kaori yelled as she released a great power around her._ Kaori: "Bring me to Demon Palace RIGHT NOW!"

Tsukasa: "Kaori!"

* * *

**~Demon Palace Grounds~**

Tsukasa: "We're here to see the crown prince."

Guard 1: "Your identity, please."

Tsukasa: "I'm Kurobane Tsukasa from Kurobane family. This is my friend."

Guard 2: "Mr. Kurobane, why did you bring an angel here?"

Tsukasa: "We just want to meet the crown prince. You know, I am from the highest aristocrat family in Demon Realm. Do I really need to explain why I'm here?"

_The guards looked at each other and opened the gate._

Tsukasa: "Let's go, Kaori." _Kaori nodded and they entered the yard._

* * *

Maid: "Your Highness, Mr. Kurobane is waiting for you."

Tatsuki: "Huh?"_ Tatsuki left the room quickly, with his wife still inside._

Tatsuki: "Tsukasa! Why are you-" _Tatsuki was astonished to see his first love, Kaori. _

_She looked at him sadly._

Tsukasa: "I guess you still don't have any closure."

Tatsuki: "Kaori..."

Kaori: "It's been a while."

Tatsuki: "What are you doing here?" _Tatsuki coldly sat on the sofa._

Kaori: "Tatsuki, your words are still repeating on my mind."

Tatsuki: "What words?"

Kaori: "I will be back. Wait for me."

Tatsuki: "Tsukasa, if you don't have something to say, better leave and take the angel with you. I'm quite busy." _Tatsuki stood up but was stopped by Kaori. _

Kaori: "How easy for you to throw me away like this, Tatsuki?"

_Tatsuki remained silent. _

Kaori: "I've waited for you. You said you'll be back, but what happened to our love, Tatsuki?"

Tsukasa: "Kaori..."

Tatsuki: "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kaori: "What?! Sorry? That's all?! You didn't even bother to look for me or to know if I'm fine!"

?: "Tatsuki." _Kaori and Tsukasa looked upstairs as they saw a woman coming down. _

Keiko: "I'm Keiko, Tatsuki's wife and the crown princess of Demon Realm." _Keiko noticed Tsukasa. _

Keiko: "You must be the son of Mr. Kurobane. Nice to meet you."

Tsukasa: "The pleasure is mine, your Highness."

_Keiko looked at Kaori seriously._ Keiko: "An angel inside the Demon Palace, huh?"

Kaori: "I'm sorry for causing such a trouble, your Highness." _Kaori bowed at her and grabbed Tsukasa's arm. _

Kaori: "Let's go, Tsukasa." _Tsukasa and Kaori left the palace. __Tatsuki was about to follow them, but he was stopped by Keiko._

Keiko: "I'm sorry to say this but, a demon and an angel will never be together."_ Keiko left the devastated Tatsuki._

* * *

Tsukasa: "Kaori..."

Kaori: "Thank you, Tsukasa, for being here with me until the end."

Tsukasa: "What do you mean?"

Kaori: "I will never come to Demon Realm anymore."

Tsukasa: "Kaori..."

Kaori: "Thank you, really."_ Kaori smiled and flew away as she spread her white wings up in the sky._

* * *

_Inside his room, Tatsuki was looking at Kaori's photo. _

Tatsuki: "I'm sorry, Kaori. I hurt you, so I'm not deserving for you anymore. Promise me that you'll be happy. I love you." _ Tatsuki kept on holding the photo as he was staring at the window._

* * *

**Year 2013 (24 years later)**

**~Human Realm~**

Satoru: "Hey Shiki, have you seen the list on the database already?"

Shiki: "Later. I'm still sleepy."

Haruhito: "Well, it's still a bit early for Sheeks to do his work, you know."

Kakeru: "Guys, I'll go to work now. See you later."

Meguru: "At least eat your breakfast before you go, Brother."

_Kakeru went back from the table and took one bite of sandwich._

Kakeru: "Thanks for the breakfast!" _And the door shut. _

Satoru: "What was that?"

Haruhito: "Workaholic as usual."

_Shiki stood up from his seat. _

Meguru: "Hey Shiki, where are you going?"

Shiki: "Sleep."

Meguru: "What?"

Shiki: "I'll eat this later." _Shiki left the dining room._

Satoru: "Oh, well. Let's continue eating. I like this sandwich."

Haruhito: "I second the motion!"

Meguru: "Haha. I'm glad, actually."

* * *

_Shiki was lying on his bed quietly._

Shiki: "I'll look for you. Just you wait. I'll protect you, too." _Shiki smiled before closing his eyes._

* * *

_On his way to work, Kakeru stopped walking and he looked up in the sky. _

Kakeru: "I wonder if I will meet you here? I want to meet you again. If that time comes, I will never let you go." _Kakeru continued walking._

* * *

Interviewer 1: "Next applicant, please."

_The next applicant entered the room. _

Interviewer 2: "Matsushina Hana, the public defender who wanted to be the prosecutor?"

Hana: "Yes."

Interviewer 3: "Whatever the reason, why should you be the prosecutor?"

_Hana glanced at the small piece of paper in her hand, and crumpled it afterwards._ Hana: "I won't tell you the same thing that has been said by the applicants before me."

_The panel looked at each other._ Hana: "I heard that the salary of a prosecutor is more than that of a public defender. I went through a lot of hardships before I graduated in law school because of financial problems."

Interviewer 1: "Wow, that was really an honest and more practical answer we have here."

_Hana smiled confidently. _

Interviewer 1: "But do you think we will hire you just because you said that?"

Hana: "What?"

Interviewer 2: "Ms. Hana, we are not in the world of TV dramas wherein you can easily get this job by answering like that."

Interviewer 3: "Next applicant, please."

Hana: "Wait! Wait..."

Interviewer 2: "What is it?"

Hana: "I have a personal experience that will help me become a great prosecutor of the government."

Interviewer 1: "A personal experience?"

Hana: "Yes. And that is, I saved some people, but I regret it."


	4. Chapter 4

_The interviewers were puzzled about Hana's answer. _

Interviewer 1: "Could you tell us about that?"

Hana: "I will if you'll hire me."

Interviewer 2: "If your story has an impact, I guess."

_Hana smiled mischievously._ Hana: "Impact? Of course it has."

Interviewer 1: "Please sit down."

_Hana sat down as she was told._ Hana: "Let's see. The incident happened when I was six years old."

* * *

**Year 1996: 17 years ago (Flashback)**

**~Angel Realm~**

**(Hana's Voice Over: "When I was six, my Mom and I were invited to a birthday party by someone she knows.")**

Kaori: "How's school today, Hana?"

Hana: "Nothing's unusual, Mom. Where's Dad?"

Kaori: "He went to the Angel Palace for a meeting."

Hana: "Why is he always there?"

Kaori: "Hana, it's your Dad's duty to attend the royal meeting every once in a while. Always remember that we belong to the highest aristocrat family."

Hana: "I know, Mom."

?: "Hana!"

Hana: "Rein! What are you doing here?"

Rein: "You forgot this!"

Hana: "Oh, my necklace!"

Kaori: "Hey, Hana. Please take care of that necklace from now on. Just don't remove it anymore, okay?"

Hana: "Yes, Mom. Thank you, Rein. By the way, Mom, this is Rein Isaka. He's my first friend at school."

Kaori: "Isaka? So you're the son of my good friend. Nice meeting you, Rein."

Rein: "Nice to meet you too, Madame."

_The maid knocked on the door._ Maid: "Madame, there's an invitation addressed to you."

Kaori: "Where is it from?"

Maid: "It's from the Demon Realm."

Kaori: "Demon Realm?" _Kaori wondered about the invitation as she took it from the maid's hand._

Hana: "Mom, do you know someone from Demon Realm?"

Kaori: "Wait a minute."_ Kaori read the invitation._

Kaori: "This is from the royal family. Hana, we're invited to the crown prince's 7th birthday party."

Hana: "What? Crown prince? You mean the Demon Prince?"

Kaori: "Yeah."

Rein: "Hana, are you friends with the Demon Prince?"

Hana: "Of course, not! Mom, that doesn't make sense, right? But why are you invited, Mom? Anyways, we shouldn't go."

Rein: "Hana's right, Madame."

Kaori: "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

_The next day, an unexpected visitor came to see Kaori in Angel Realm. _

Airi: "It's been a while, Kaori."

Kaori: "Airi?"

Airi: "You're still pretty, Kaori."

Kaori: "Don't expect me to say the same thing."

Airi: "Haha. Don't be so mean, Kaori. It doesn't suit you."

Kaori: "Why are you here?"

Airi: "I only wanted to see you after seven years."

Kaori: "Are you happy to see me without Tatsuki by my side?"

Airi: "Kaori, it hurts." _Airi said it sarcastically. _

Kaori: "Well, I'm happy to see you without him, either."

Airi: "Oops, you're wrong."

Kaori: "Don't lie. You're not the Demon Queen."

_Airi laughed._ Airi: "Have you received the invitation?"

Kaori: "What...?"

Airi: "Hmm, I sent it."

_ Kaori was surprised._

Airi: "You're surprised, I can see it all over your face. I really did send it."

Kaori: "How?"

Airi: "It's because I'm the mother of Tatsuki's second son."

_Kaori was shocked._ Kaori: "You... what?!"

Airi: "How is it? I have Tatsuki's child, too."

_Kaori grinned. _

Airi: "You grinned?"

Kaori: "Is that the reason why you sent me the invitation? To show me that you're the Demon King's mistress?"

Airi: "What did you say?!"

Kaori: "Oh, I see that you're very proud to be a mistress, Airi."

Airi: "Shut up!"

Kaori: "Should I bring my husband as well? Then it's settled. Well, see you at the party, okay?" _Kaori smiled at Airi and left her. _

_Airi shut her fist in anger._

_After a few seconds, Kaori stopped and turned back at Airi. _

Kaori: "Oh, right. You look so pathetic right now. You even haven't the chance to be someone's legal wife, and you will never be." _Kaori smiled as she finally walked away from Airi._

* * *

**(Hana's Voice Over: "I didn't know how she changed her mind, so we ended up coming at the party.")**

**~Angel Realm~**

Kaori: "Hana, prepare your most beautiful dress. We will be going at the party."

Hana: "What? What makes you change your mind?"

Kaori: "I want to see an old friend of mine. Let's go together with your Dad."

Hana: "But, Mom!"

Kaori: "The most beautiful dress, okay? My Hana should stand out among those demons."

Hana: "It's like you're saying that I'm a demon, too."

Kaori: "Tsk! You bratty child, just do what I say, okay?"

Hana: "Seriously?"

* * *

**(Hana's Voice Over: "The day of the birthday party came. Only Mom and I were able to go, since Dad was very busy at work.")**

**~Demon Palace~**

Demon Guard: "Angels? What are angels doing in a demon's party?"

_Kaori took the invitation from her shoulder bag and presented it to the guard._ Kaori: "This should explain everything, right?"

Demon Guard: "Okay, please come in."

_As they entered the gate, they were welcomed by Airi. _

Airi: "Kaori! You came!"

_Kaori smiled._

Airi: "Oh, but where's your husband? You definitely said that he'll come with you."

Kaori: "He was so busy at work, so he's not here."

Airi: "Is that so? I guess work is more important than his family, huh?" _Hana looked at Airi madly._

Airi: "Oh? Is she your daughter?"

Kaori: "Yes. Her name is Nishiuchi Hana. Hana, this is Airi."

Airi: "Nice to meet you, Hana! You see, your Mom and I are such good friends since then!"

_Hana looked at Airi from her eyes down to her feet, and to her eyes again. _

Airi: "Oh, this child really resembles her mother."

Hana: "I didn't know that a friend can betray her own friend in the end."

Kaori: "Hana!"

Airi: "What did you say?"

Hana: "Do you want me to repeat it?"

Airi: "Ha! How could you share it to your daughter, Kaori? Hey, child. You should at least be thankful to me. If it wasn't for me then you will never be able to stand here, right now."

Kaori: "Let's go inside, Hana."

Hana: "No! I want to go home right now!" _The demons looked at Kaori and Hana._

Kaori: "Shh! You're getting people's attention."

Hana: "Then why did you ask me to wear my most beautiful dress in the first place?" _Hana ran outside the palace hall._

Kaori: "Hana!"

Demon King: "Kaori."

_Kaori was surprised to see Tatsuki again after seven years._ Kaori: "Your Highness."

Demon King: "I didn't know that you'll be coming, but I'm glad to see you again."

Kaori: "I'm sorry, but I need to bring back my daughter here."

Demon King: "I'll go with you."

Kaori: "No. I can do it myself."_ Kaori hurriedly left the hall._

_The Demon King was staring at her, while Airi and the Demon Queen were shooting daggers from afar._

* * *

_Hana arrived at the garden. _

Hana: "Ugh, of all the places, I ended up here."

_Hana looked at the flowerbeds._ Hana: "Do demons love flowers, too?"

?: "Some do, while others don't."

_Hana looked at the young boy near her. _ Hana: "Who are you?"

Kakeru: "And who are you? Why is an angel like you here in Demon Palace?" _Kakeru Kamui, the crown prince of the Demon Realm, approached Hana._

Hana: "You can tell that I'm an angel?"

Kakeru: "Yeah, because I'm not an ordinary demon."

Hana: "Oh?"

Kakeru: "How about you, do you like flowers?"

Hana: "No."

Kakeru: "Why? A girl who doesn't like flowers exist?"

Hana: "It's me. It's not that I hate them, but I'm allergic to flowers."

Kakeru: "Allergic? I see. Then how about this?"_ Kakeru suddenly shook the bushes with flowers in them._

Hana: "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Kakeru: "But I like flowers!"

Hana: "Stop it!" _Hana suddenly started to sneeze and her nose became beet red._

Kakeru: "Hahaha! Your nose is like that of Rudolph's!"

Hana: "Do you find it funny?! You should be thankful to me since I entertained you very well!" _Hana ran off and left the garden._

Kakeru: "Wait! Sigh, I still don't know your name yet."

* * *

_Hana rested under the nearby cypress tree. _

Hana: "That jerk! *sneeze* How dare he do that knowing that I'm allergic?!" _Hana kept on sneezing when a young boy approached her from the opposite side of the tree._

?: "Hey, go away. You're so noisy."

Hana: "I don't care!"

Shiki: "What?"

Hana: "Hey, why are you here? The party is about to start."

Shiki: "I'm not feeling it. Then how about you? Why are you here?"

Hana: "I want to go home now."

Shiki: "You're an angel, right?"

Hana: "Yeah, you know, too?"

Shiki: "Yeah. What happened to your nose?"

Hana: "Oh, this is your friend's fault! He shook the bushes near me."

Shiki: "Friend? Who?"

Hana: "I don't know his name though."

Kaori: "Hana!"

Hana: "Mom."

Kaori: "Hey, what are you doing here? Let's go back!"

Hana: "But I want to go home."

_Kaori saw young Shiki Kurobane , Tsukasa's only son. At that moment, she recalled what the psychic told her, that either of hers or Tatsuki's child will die if one approaches the other._

Kaori: "Perhaps, are you the Demon Prince?!"

Shiki: "Huh?"

Hana: "Prince?"

Kaori: "Stay away from my daughter!"

Shiki: "That's-"

_Kaori grabbed Hana's arm and left Shiki alone. _

Hana: "Mom, wait!"

Kaori: "Come with me!"

* * *

_When Kaori and Hana returned to the hall, the lunch has already started. _

Kaori: "Hana, stay here. I'll just get you some food, okay?"

Hana: "Okay."

_ Kaori went to the buffet tables to get some food._

Demon King: "Kaori, is your daughter with you already?"

Kaori: "Yes."

Demon King: "That's good. I want to meet her."

Kaori: "What...?"

Demon King: "Um, it's a no?"

Kaori: "Where's your son, Tatsuki?"

Demon King: "Hmm?" _The Demon King looked around the hall._

Demon King: "He's not here right now. I guess he went outside to play."

Kaori: "I see."

Demon King: "Please get as much as you want, Kaori."

Kaori: "Yeah, thank you."

* * *

**(Hana's Voice Over: "When I was on my way to the restroom, I witnessed something horrible.)"**

_When Hana passed by the hallway, she saw a demon assassin in its invisible form, raising a knife from his hand; thus attempting to kill Kakeru and Shiki inside the room, while the two boys didn't notice his presence at all. _

Hana: "(Oh no, he's... He's going to kill them!)"

_Suddenly, Hana grabbed a vase nearby and threw it at the assassin._ Hana: "Stop!"

_The demon assassin became visible as he had some wounds on his body. Kakeru and Shiki were terrified to see him. The noise of the shattered vase was heard all the way to the hall. _

Hana: "Get out of there! He's going to kill you!"

_At the hall, the people wondered about the noise._

Kaori: "Hana! Where are you?!" _The Demon King ordered the palace guards to find the place where the noise came from._

_Meanwhile, Kakeru and Shiki went outside the room._ Assassin: "Don't run, or I'm going to kill all of you!"

_ Fortunately, the palace guards arrived and the assassin was arrested. The three children were already crying. _

Assassin: "You...! You, angel, will pay for this! As soon as I come out from prison, I will hunt and kill you instead! You will regret this in your whole life!"

_The guards dragged him out while the parents and their children reunited._

* * *

_Kakeru's birthday party was halted. _

Demon King: "How did that assassin entered the palace?! My son and his friend were nearly killed!" _The people remained quiet. _

Demon Queen: "Fortunately, my son and his friend were saved by an angel."

Demon King: "An angel? You mean, Kaori's daughter?"

Kaori: "Hana, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

_Hana was still crying._ Hana: "Mom, I'm... afraid now... The demon said that he will kill me once he finds me! Mom!"

Kaori: "What...?!"

Hana: "Mommy!"

Kaori: "Your Highness, my daughter received a death threat from that criminal as an exchange of saving your son. How are you going to solve this?"

Demon King: "I, as the Demon King, will surely give him the proper sentence for his crime, so that he won't be able to harm our children again."

Demon Queen: "The King is right. We will do anything on our power." _The Demon King ordered the palace guards to tighten the security in the palace. Kaori and Hana decided to return to Angel Realm right away._

* * *

Demon Queen: "Kakeru, are you all right? Are you scared?"

Kakeru: "I am still scared, Mom."

Demon Queen: "Don't worry, Mom and Dad will always be here by your side, okay?"

Kakeru: "Mom, where is that angel now? The one who saved us?"

Demon Queen: "She and her mother left already."_ Kakeru hurriedly went outside his room._

Demon Queen: "Kakeru!"

* * *

Tsukasa: "I wasn't able to see and thank Kaori in person."

Shiki: "Dad, is she your friend?"

Tsukasa: "Yes, she is my angel friend. Are you okay now, Shiki?"

Shiki: "Yeah, a bit."

Tsukasa: "Don't worry, your Mom and I will protect you."

Shiki: "Did they leave the palace already, Dad?"

Tsukasa: "I think so."

Shiki: "I wasn't able to thank her, Dad. What should I do?"

Tsukasa: "Shiki, it's okay. As long as you're safe, it's okay."

* * *

_Kakeru and Shiki were staring at the full moon outside the palace window._

Kakeru: "(I will find you and protect you no matter what it takes. I believe that we will see each other again.)"

Shiki: "(When I see you again in the future, I swear that I'll never let you leave my sight again.)"

**End of the flashback**

* * *

Hana: "So, I can say that that criminal is still searching for me since he managed to escape from prison."

_The panel looked at her with worry. _

Hana: "With my personal experience, I believe that I can be a great prosecutor who punishes criminals like him and show them that justice still exists. To be a prosecutor means that I can and I will be able to defeat him for the last time." _The panel was impressed at Hana this time._

* * *

Hana: "I'm home."

Kaori: "Where did you go?"

Hana: "Mom, I'm now a prosecutor!"

Kaori: "Huh? So it's the law field this time. Why? Are you already tired of being a chef, a dentist and a pediatrician?"

Hana: "Heh, why are you like that, Mom? I thought you'll be happy."

Kaori: "How could I? It's already your fourth job! Can't you just stick to one?"

Hana: "Mom, I'm doing this to find the demons here in human realm. We need to reclaim our status as angels, Mom."

Kaori: "But if we go back there, your life will be in danger!"

Hana: "Mom! Don't you find it tiring? We've been hiding for years already. We have to go back to Angel Realm, Mom. That's why I'm working hard to find some demons."

_Kaori took a deep breath before speaking._ Kaori: "Okay, so do you have something in mind?"

_Hana nodded and went inside her room._

* * *

_Hana opened her laptop and accessed the fate database. At the blank space, she put her human name 'Matsushina Hana' as one of the toastees._


	5. Chapter 5

**~Demon House~**

_Kakeru and his group are in a meeting. _

Kakeru: "Are you ready for the next mission?"

Haruhito: "Ready."

Kakeru: "Shiki, have you identified our next target?"

Shiki: "I checked the fate database a while ago. It showed a human named Hana Matsushina, a prosecutor at Tokyo District Court. She's our next toastee."

Satoru: "Tokyo District Court? It is near your workplace, right, Kakeru?"

Kakeru: "Yeah. I'll do something in order for her to work with me." Haruhito: "So when shall we start?"

_Kakeru smiled._

* * *

_At the park, a young man wearing a white suit was sitting on the bench alone. While thinking, he took out a silver necklace from his pocket._

_Flashback_

Rein: "Are you really going to the human realm, Hana?"

Hana: "We have to. My life is in danger since that assassin escaped from prison."

Rein: "Will we be able to see each other again?"

Hana: "Yes, I promise, Rein." _Hana took off her silver necklace and gave it to Rein._

Rein: "Why are you giving this to me?"

Hana: "I'll take it back from you after we meet in the future, so please be assured about it, okay?"

Rein: "Hana..."

Hana: "Don't forget about me, my good friend."

_End of the flashback_

Rein: "Hana..."

* * *

_As Hana was walking on the alley, a basketball came running toward her feet, thus splashing a bit of mud on them. _

Student 1: "Miss, can you give it back to us?"

_Annoyed, Hana took the ball and threw it behind her. _

Student 2: "What the...?"

_Hana removed the mud on her shoes and walked again, while the students ended up chasing the ball behind her. Suddenly, she was approached by Shiki. Hana was startled. _

Hana: "Who...?"

Shiki: "Pardon me for asking, but have we met before?"

Hana: "Met? N-No, I don't think so."

Shiki: "Is that so? Well, are you, perhaps... a lawyer?"

Hana: "I'm a prosecutor, to be precise. But, how did you know?"

Shiki: "Because of that pin you wear."

Hana: "Pin? Oh, this one? I see. Yeah, it's my first day of work today."

Shiki: "Oh! I might be getting in your way right now. I'm sorry."

Hana: "It's okay, really."

Shiki: "Well, bye."

Hana: "Bye."

_When Hana started to take a step, Shiki stopped her._

Shiki: "Wait."

Hana: "Yes?"

_Shiki went near her and stared at her directly. _

Hana: "W-What?"

Shiki: "Look into my eyes."

Hana: "Look...?" Hana became a little dizzy.

Shiki: "Your encounter with me today, you will forget everything about it."

_After that, Shiki left. Hana came into her senses and looked at Shiki. _

Hana: "Sorry, but your mind control is not working on me, demon."

* * *

**~Tokyo District Court~**

Guard: "Please show me your ID."

_Hana showed her ID. _

Hana: "Hana Matsushina, the new prosecutor."

Guard: "Please come in."

Hana: "Thank you."

_Hana was approached by an officer. _

Officer: "Are you the new prosecutor?"

Hana: "Yes."

Officer: "I'm Maruyama Satoshi, one of the Administrative Officers here. I will show you your office."

Hana: "Oh, thank you, sir."

* * *

_Hana was being introduced to her co-workers one by one. _

Staff: "Attention please." _The office became quiet._

Staff: "Please welcome the other new member in our office."

_Kakeru entered the office. _

Staff: "This is our new Administrative Officer II, Kakeru Kamui."

Staff 2: "Welcome."

Kakeru: "I'm Kakeru Kamui. I'm looking forward to work with all of you."

Hana: "(Another demon...)"

Staff 1: "Mr. Kamui, I want you to meet our newest prosecutor, Ms. Hana Matsushina." Hana: "Hello."

Kakeru: "Nice to meet you."

Hana: "Same here."

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Kakeru: "I've met the toastee earlier."

Satoru: "Really? Is she pretty?"

Shiki: "What kind of question was that, Satoru?"

Satoru: "What do you mean, Shiki?"

Meguru: "But how?"

Kakeru: "I transferred at Tokyo District Court today."

Haruhito: "What? Are you working there now?"

Kakeru: "Yup."

Meguru: "Cool. So when are you going to start the mission?"

Kakeru: "Tomorrow. The usual, okay?"

Shiki: "What's her cause of death, Satoru?"

Satoru: "That's what I'm about to discuss with you, guys."

Haruhito: "Why, Satoru?"

Satoru: "Her cause of death is strange. She's been struck using a wrench on her head by a demon."

Kakeru: "What...? A demon?"

Meguru: "Who is it?"

Satoru: "I can't recognize him."

Kakeru: "That's very strange indeed. The cause of death is not a disease, not an accident nor a natural calamity? But a crime made by a demon?"

Satoru: "That's what I saw yesterday, Kakeru. But we can't do that, right?"

Shiki: "Satoru's right, Kakeru. We should change her cause of death then."

Kakeru: "Okay, car accident, it is."

Haruhito: "Roger."

* * *

Kaori: "How's your first day of work, Hana?"

Hana: "It's fun, Mom. I have my first case immediately. Where's Dad?"

Kaori: "He went to the market."

Hana: "Okay, I'll go inside my room now, Mom."

Kaori: "Rest well."

_Hana placed her shoes in the rack and she put her bag on her dresser. She then sat on her bed. _

Hana: "Those two demons belong in the same team. It's my opportunity now to return to Angel Realm."

* * *

_The next day, Hana woke up early morning. _

Hana: "Oh, it's still early." _Hana turned on the TV inside her room._

_Meguru, as reporter, was shown on the TV._

Meguru: "Today, our program will be announcing the next winner of our 'Trip Around the World' promo! Are you excited to see the winner?"

Hana: "Trip around the world, huh."

Meguru: "Here we are in front of the winner's house!"

_Hana looked at the screen closer._ Hana: "H-Hey, that's our house! What is he doing there?" _Hana decided to go outside._

* * *

Meguru: "Good morning! You're the next winner of our 'Trip Around the World' promo! Congratulations!"

Hana: "But I didn't join anything-"

Meguru: "Here are your two tickets. Enjoy!"

Hana: "But- (A demon...?)"

_Hana was looking at Meguru as he was saying the final remarks._

* * *

Hitoshi: "What? You won two tickets?"

Hana: "Yeah, but that's strange since I haven't joined any contest or whatsoever."

Kaori: "Isn't that great, dear? Shall we go together?"

Hitoshi: "What? But how about Hana?"

Hana: "Mom is right, Dad. You should spend time together alone. You should go. I'll be fine here."

Kaori: "Hana, is it okay to you?"

Hitoshi: "But we can't leave her alone here."

Hana: "No, I'm okay. You two should go." _Hana smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich._

* * *

_Outside, Hana accidentally broke her heel._ Hana: "What the heck? Oh no! I can't go on like this!"

Haruhito: "Are you alright, Miss?"

Hana: "Um, my heel..."

Haruhito: "No need to worry! i have something for you." _Haruhito offered Hana a shopping bag._

Hana: "What is that?"

Haruhito: "It's for you."

_When Hana opened the bag, she was shocked to see a pair of designer shoes. _

Hana: "You... What is this?!"

Haruhito: "Take it, Miss. You broke your heel, right? I just want to help you."

Hana: "But these shoes are very expensive."

Haruhito: "Don't worry, it's free. I'm sincere, okay?"

Hana: "But-"

Haruhito: "I have to go now. Enjoy your shoes!" _Haruhito left the scene._

Hana: "Does Demon Realm have shops for designer shoes, too?"

_Hana wore the shoes given by Haruhito._ Hana: "Wow, these look great on me!"

* * *

_During lunch time..._ Kakeru: "Ms. Matsushina, have you eaten lunch already?"

Hana: "Um, not yet. How about you?"

Kakeru: "Same here. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Hana: "Um, okay."

Kakeru: "Let's go then."

* * *

_As Kakeru and Hana were walking along the hallway, other staffs were looking at them._

Staff 1: "Isn't he handsome?"

Staff 2: "Yeah, he looks cool, too. But who's with him? Is she his girlfriend?"

Staff 1: "No, she's our new prosecutor."

Hana: "You're quite popular among girls, Mr. Kamui."

Kakeru: "Is that so?"

* * *

_Kakeru and Hana arrived at a high class restaurant._

Hana: "H-Hey, are you sure this is the place?"

Kakeru: "Don't worry, it's my treat."

Hana: "But-"

Kakeru: "Let's go inside, okay?"

_Hana left with no choice._

* * *

**~Restaurant~**

Kakeru: "Please order anything you like."

Hana: "Are you sure?"

Kakeru: "Yes, I am." _Kakeru smiled at her._

Hana: "(It's not that I can't afford this but, does it make sense to spend this amount of money just for lunch? He sure is a rich demon.)"

_After the waiter took their orders, a handsome chef approached their table._

Satoru: "Dear customers, our restaurant wants to offer you this Belgian chocolate cake. This is our best-selling dessert."

Hana: "Did you order it, Mr. Kamui?"

Kakeru: "No, I haven't."

Satoru: "Don't worry; this is free of charge because of our valentine promo."

Kakeru: "Thank you. Please put it here."

Hana: "But we're not a coup-"

Satoru: "Please enjoy." _Satoru left the table._

Kakeru: "I heard this cake is very delicious."

Hana: "Is that so?"

Kakeru: "By the way, you can call me Kakeru."

Hana: "Huh...?"

Kakeru: "It's okay to be casual when we're outside the office, Ms. Hana."

Hana: "I guess so, Kakeru. (Why are these demons giving me extravagant things today?)"

* * *

_Evening came._

Kakeru: "Are you going home now?"

Hana: "Yeah, since I have my first trial tomorrow. How about you?"

Kakeru: "Me too. Well, good luck on your first trial, Hana."

Hana: "Thank you, Kakeru."

_Kakeru and Hana were separated in the middle of the road. The red traffic light showed._ _As she crossed the street, a car was about to bump her despite of the signal._

Hana: "Aaaa!"

_Hana was bumped by a dog, thus avoiding the accident._

Hana: "W-What was that...?"

?: "Damn it, our plan was destroyed."

?: "Why did you do that, Cerby?"

Hana: "What's going on?" _Hana was holding her head as she tried to get up._

?: "What should we do now?"

Hana: "Kakeru...? What are you doing here?"

_Hana was astonished to see the reporter, the chef, the one who gave her the shoes, and the one who bumped into her two days ago._

Satoru: "Because of your dog, Haruhito, our plan failed."

Hana: "Kakeru? Do you know them?"

Kakeru: "Yes, they are my teammates."

Hana: "Teammates...?"

Haruhito: "You're about to be toasted, but my dog interfered."

Shiki: "It's troublesome to go outside already."

Hana: "(Perhaps, is this what demons do? About the toasting process? I should pretend as an innocent human then.) I met all of you guys before, so can you please explain what's going on here?"

Meguru: "We're demons, human."

Hana: "D-Demons...?"

Kakeru: "Sorry, Hana. I know that you're shocked right now, but the reason why I got closer to you was because of our mission. You are the next toastee. Well, you should be toasted by now, but as you can see, we failed."

Satoru: "We demons are the ones in charge of bringing a toastee's soul to Heaven to be recycled as another human. That's our duty as a whole."

Hana: "So you're saying that I was about to die right now?"

Haruhito: "Yes, because that is your fate. We are only following the fates of humans like you. Apparently, today's supposed to be your day of death."

Kakeru: "I think we should resume the toasting now."

Hana: "(Damn it, at this rate, I'm going to be in danger.) I don't believe you, guys." Kakeru: "Do you want some proof?" _Kakeru nod at the group._

_Suddenly, the five of them showed their black wings to Hana._

Satoru: "We're demons, human. Do you believe now?"

Shiki: "It's not important whether she believes us or not. We should toast her now."

Hana: "(I have no choice. This is my only way to go back to Angel Realm, but my angelic ability is not completely back yet.) Please give me ten more days!"

_The demons were startled._

Kakeru: "What? Are you planning to extend your lifespan?" Hana: "I have something to do before I go with you."

Haruhito: "No, we can't give you more days to live."

Satoru: "We have already given you extravagant things today, right?"

Hana: "(So that was all about.) If you guys are demons, then angels also exist, right?" Meguru: "H-Hey, what are you planning to do?"

Hana: "If you won't give me what I ask for, I will call some angels to help me!"

Satoru: "What? Are you out of your mind?"

Hana: "Angels! Angels! Can you hear me?!"

Shiki: "No!"

Kakeru: "All right! I'll give you ten more days."

Satoru: "Kakeru!"

Hana: "Really?"

Kakeru: "But I have conditions."

Hana: "What?"

Kakeru: "Since you'll be alive for the next ten days, we should keep an eye on you."

Hana: "Huh?"

Kakeru: "We should protect you from angels. Once an angel finds out about our failed plan, we will be in trouble, so you have to be with us for the next 10 days."

Hana: "That's your condition?"

Kakeru: "Another one, you should do what we ask you to do."

Hana: "That's ridiculous."

Kakeru: "So it's a no? Our deal is off?"

Hana: "Okay, deal."

Meguru: "Are you sure with this, Brother?"

Kakeru: "Yeah, since she's so courageous to ask angels for help."

Hana: "Brother...?"

Meguru: "Yeah, Kakeru's my older brother."

Hana: "Oh... (But they don't look the same for me.)"

Kakeru: "Since you agreed to our conditions, who will you choose as your guard?"

Hana: "Guard? Do I need a guard?"

Kakeru: "Yeah, a guard who will primarily watch all of your actions."

Shiki: "Kakeru! That's a hassle."

Haruhito: "It's alright, Sheeks. We really have no choice at this moment."

Hana: "(Whom should I choose then?)"


	6. Chapter 6

Hana: "(I guess... I have to choose Kakeru. He's the only one I've known more compared to the other guys.) I choose Kakeru."

Kakeru: "Me?"

Meguru: "Oh, she chose Brother."

Haruhito: "That was an unexpected choice."

Satoru: "Indeed. Too bad you didn't choose me."

Shiki: "Good thing it was not me."

Hana: "(What's with them? They're all demons anyway.) What's wrong with choosing Kakeru as my guard?"

Meguru: "It's nothing! It's just that, we really didn't expect you to choose him."

Hana: "Well, he's my officemate so I know quite a bit about him compared to you guys, so..."

Kakeru: "So that's your reason, huh?"

Hana: "Yes, that's my only reason."

Kakeru: "Since we'll be putting you under surveillance, you'll be staying at our house, the Demon House, for ten days."

Hana: "Demon House?"

Haruhito: "Well, that's our place when we're here in Human Realm."

Satoru: "No matter what, you should move out."

Hana: "Okay, then."

Meguru: "Huh? You agreed so easily?"

Hana: "It's fine. My parents have already left for their trip around the world. I gave the tickets you had given me this morning."

Meguru: "Oh! That's good, then."

Kakeru: "By the way, why do you want to live until the next ten days?"

Hana: "(I can't say that I'm waiting for my ability to come back.) My parents will come back ten days from now. I just want to spend the last time with them."

Kakeru: "That's your reason?"

Hana: "Yes."

Kakeru: "I can't understand humans, really."

Hana: "What?"

Kakeru: "At any rate, let's go to the Demon House."

* * *

**~Outside the Demon House~ **

Meguru: "And here's the Demon House."

Hana: "It's quite normal to begin with."

Haruhito: "Normal? Of course, it is. You're funny, Hana!"

Shiki: "Maybe she was expecting the Demon House to be a scary place, am I right?"

Hana: "Not really. (Gosh, this glasses guy has an impressive mouth.)"

Satoru: "Let's go inside now."

Kakeru: "Meguru, I'll give her to you."

Meguru: "What?"

Kakeru: "I'm very busy; I don't have time to spend with a human. You can give her a tour inside the house or whatever."

Meguru: "Oh, okay. Let's go, Hana."

Hana: "Okay, thanks. (Maybe I really chose the wrong demon?)"

* * *

**~Demon House~ **

_Meguru gave Hana a tour inside the house. _

Meguru: "This is Haruhito's room."

Hana: "Haruhito?"

Meguru: "Oh, the one who has a yellow hair."

Hana: "His room is like a child's."

Meguru: "Right? He's very creative when it comes to these colorful decors posted on the wall."

Hana: "You mean he made all of those?"

Meguru: "Yeah."

Hana: "Wow."

Meguru: "Haruhito's duty is to carry the soul to Heaven and turn it over to the angels."

Hana: "I see."

* * *

Meguru: "We're at Satoru's room."

Hana: "Huh? This one seems really messy."

Meguru: "Satoru is the chef you met at the restaurant with Kakeru."

Hana: "Oh! But is he really a chef?"

Meguru: "Of course not. Well, Satoru's duty is to find out the cause of death of the toastee. He has the ability to see the future."

Hana: "Oh, quite a useful ability then."

Meguru: "Um, I'm not the kind of person to talk about others behind their backs but, be careful with Satoru."

Hana: "Why?"

Meguru: "Well, he fonds of 'playing with' women."

Hana: "Ugh. Anyway, thanks for the warning."

Meguru: "One more thing. You must not clean his room."

Hana: "What? You mean, it's better to leave it like this?"

Meguru: "Yeah!"

Hana: "Weird."

* * *

Meguru: "This is Shiki's room, the one wearing glasses."

Hana: "Huh? This room looks very spacious, isn't it?"

Meguru: "That's because the only furniture present here is his bed."

Hana: "He likes sleeping, right?"

Meguru: "Bingo! Shiki's ability, mind control, is useful when gathering information about the toastee."

Hana: "(So that's why he approached me before.) Mind control? You mean he can order you to do what he wants you to do?"

Meguru: "That's right, but no worries. Shiki doesn't use his ability outside his work."

Hana: "(I really don't know about demons, but now I do.)"

* * *

Meguru: "And this is my room."

Hana: "Wow, this room is the most normal for me."

Meguru: "Haha! I really like it when you use the word 'normal' to demons like us."

Hana: "Do you like Japanese culture, Meguru?"

Meguru: "Yeah. You know, my brother Kakeru designed this one for me."

Hana: "He did?"

Meguru: "Yeah. Look outside."

_Hana looked outside the window. _

Hana: "A steam bath? Impressive! You really have a nice room, Meguru."

Meguru: "Thank you!"

Hana: "But where's Kakeru's room?"

Meguru: "I'm sorry, but he doesn't like it to be shown. Maybe it's safe if you'll ask him instead."

Hana: "It's okay. Thank you for accompanying me here."

After a while, Hana was called by Kakeru.

* * *

Kakeru: "Since you're here now, I want you to obey my orders without any complaints."

Hana: "(Ugh, I'm an angel, you know!) Before that, where's my room?"

Kakeru: "Huh? I thought Meguru gave you a tour."

Hana: "Well that's because you called me over."

Kakeru: "Whatever. Your room is over there, the last one."

Hana: "Thank you."

Kakeru: "Can you serve us dinner?"

Hana: "What?"

Kakeru: "You heard me. I require absolute obedience on all of my orders."

Hana: "(Are you planning to make me your maid? Oh, this is annoying.)"

Kakeru: "Your answer?"

Hana: "Yes, sir." _Hana went to the kitchen._

* * *

_Hana was preparing for dinner._

Kakeru: "Oh, you're pretty good at slicing."

Hana: "Oh! That scared me."

Kakeru: "Huh? Did I?"

Hana: "Just don't pop out like that next time."

Kakeru: "No. I did open the door, but you were so focused you hardly noticed it."

Hana: "Is that so?"

Kakeru: "Anyway, give me those green tomatoes. I'll slice them."

Hana: "You know how to use the knife?"

_Kakeru brought the chopping board closer to him and he began slicing the tomatoes very swiftly. _

Hana: "Wow..."

Kakeru: "Are you impressed?"

Hana: "Tch! Now you're bragging about it?"

Kakeru: "Hey, just finish what you're doing."

* * *

Hana: "Dinner's ready."

Haruhito: "Wow! They look so delicious!"

Satoru: "Yeah, right!"

Meguru: "So Hana is a good cook!"

Hana: "Please try them."

_The group started to eat. _

Haruhito: "Mmm... It's very delicious!"

Meguru: "Yeah, it's amazing!"

Hana: "Oh, I'm glad that you guys like the food."

Kakeru: "You have some cooking skills. Not bad."

Hana: "Well, Kakeru helped me slicing the vegetables. He's pretty good, too."

_Everyone looked at each other, surprised. _

Haruhito: "What?"

Satoru: "Did I hear it correctly?"

Hana: "Excuse me?"

Kakeru: "Hana!"

Hana: "Huh?"

Meguru: "Brother never helped me when I'm the one who's cooking."

Kakeru: "Meguru, what is that supposed to mean?"

Haruhito: "Haha. Kakeru is shy now."

Kakeru: "Stop making fun of me!"

Hana: "Um, Shiki, do you like the food, too?"

Shiki: "Huh? Yeah."

Hana: "Oh, good. I was worried since you're not speaking."

Satoru: "Well, that's Shiki for you." _Hana smiled at Shiki as the latter kept on eating._

* * *

_The next morning... _

Hana: "Good morning, everyone. Breakfast is ready!"

Meguru: "Wow! Hana made breakfast for us!"

Haruhito: "All right! Let's eat!"

Satoru: "Hm? You are really a good chef, huh? Wanna be my girl?"

Hana: "What?"

Kakeru: "Satoru, don't get too attached to a toastee. She only has nine days left to live."

Satoru: "Okay, okay."

Hana: "(Right. Nine days left and then my ability will be back again.)"

Meguru: "You can be a good chef with your cooking skills, Hana."

Hana: "Well, I'm a chef!"

Kakeru: "Huh? But you're a prosecutor..."

Hana: "I mean, I was a chef before. At home! Haha."

Shiki: "Excuse me."_ Shiki stood up from his seat. _

Hana: "Shiki, where are you going?"

Shiki: "Sleep."

Hana: "But how about your food?"

Shiki: "I'll eat it later." _Shiki was about to leave, but Hana stopped him._

Hana: "What's your favorite food, Shiki?"

Shiki: "Huh?"

Hana: "You're eating too little since yesterday. You should eat more, you know."

Shiki: "Anything."

Hana: "...Anything?"

_Shiki finally left the dining table. _

Haruhito: "Just let him be, Hana. He will eventually eat if he's hungry."

Hana: "Okay."

* * *

**~Tokyo District Court~ **

Kakeru: "Thanks to you, I left home thirty minutes early. Are you really going to the office this early?"

Hana: "I'll prepare for the trial since I wasn't able to yesterday."

Kakeru: "Oh, right. Mind me if I watch your trial?"

Hana: "What...?"

Kakeru: "Why? Are you nervous?"

Hana: "I don't mind."

Iori: "Hana!"

Hana: "Hi, Iori."

Iori: "So, how's your date yesterday?"

Hana: "Date? No, we haven't-"

_Kakeru suddenly grabbed Hana's waist and brought her closer to him. _

Kakeru: "It was really fun."

Iori: "Really?! Eeeeeee!"

Hana: "That's a joke, Iori."

Iori: "You two look great together, so it's okay!"

Hana: "What?"

Iori: "Got to go, then! See you!"_ Iori hurriedly left the two. _

Hana: "Hey, are you making fun of me?"

Kakeru: "That's your punishment for telling them that I helped you yesterday."

Hana: "Huh? Such an immature demon."

Kakeru: "What did you say?"

Hana: "Haha!"

* * *

_Break during Hana's trial... _

_Hana went outside to get some fresh air. She saw Kakeru standing beside the wall, smoking. _

Hana: "(This demon smokes?) Kakeru."

Kakeru: "Oh, Ms. Prosecutor."

Hana: "What's with the formality?"

Kakeru: "You look cool when you're giving your argument earlier."

Hana: "Really? Do you think I can defeat the lawyer?"

Kakeru: "Yeah. By the way, is the defendant really guilty?"

Hana: "Of course. I will fight for it until the end. Um, are you a heavy smoker, Kakeru?"

Kakeru: "What?"

Hana: "You should minimize your smoking habit, you know."

Kakeru: "Since when does a human like you care about a demon like me?"

_Hana was taken aback. _

Kakeru: "You sure have many worries. Just let them all go. You'll be toasted soon anyway."

Hana: "(He's right. I don't have to worry about a demon like him. The demons are the reason why I didn't have my normal life as an angel.)"

_Kakeru looked at her since she became quiet all of a sudden. Suddenly, Hana took the cigarette stick from Kakeru's hand and threw it on the trash bin. _

Kakeru: "Hana!"

Hana: "The trial is about to resume after a few minutes. Bye!" _Hana happily went inside the building. _

Kakeru: "Tsk!"

* * *

_The trial has ended. _

Staff 1: "Congratulations for winning your first trial, Ms. Matsushina."

Hana: "Thank you!"

_As Hana went outside the building, she saw Kakeru waiting. _

Hana: "Are you still here?"

Kakeru: "Have you forgotten? You're under surveillance."

Hana: "Yeah, right."

Kakeru: "How's your trial?"

Hana: "I won!"

Kakeru: "Good for you, then. By the way, don't do that again."

Hana: "What?"

Kakeru: "My cigarette."

Hana: "But-"

Kakeru: "I require absolute obedience-"

Hana: "Okay, okay. Take it easy."

Kakeru: "Let's take a cab. I'm too tired to ride on a train."

_When they were waiting for a cab, Hana noticed that someone's staring at her. She looked at the guy who's staring at her. _

Hana: "(He really looks at me.)"_ The guy was coming towards them. _

Hana: "(Oops, he's coming this way!)"

Rein: "I smell a toastee nearby."

_Kakeru noticed Rein's presence, and he grabbed Hana's arm quickly. _

Kakeru: "Hana! Come here!"

Hana: "Kakeru!"

_Kakeru and Hana hid at the back of the building. _Hana: "Why are we hiding?"

Kakeru: "Shhh!"_ Kakeru hugged her tightly._

Hana: "Hey, why are you hugging me?"

Kakeru: "I am hiding you from that angel! We'll be in danger if he finds you."

Hana: "A-Angel?"

Kakeru: "You'll be toasted on the spot once he finds you, so keep quiet."

Hana: "(Is that guy an angel? In that case, I need to find him no matter what.)"

* * *

**_~Demon House~ _**

_Hana knocked on Shiki's door. _Hana: "It's me, Shiki. Can I come in?"

Shiki: "...Yeah."

_Hana entered Shiki's room, with a bowl of noodles. _

Hana: "I brought you some black bean noodles. You didn't eat your dinner."

Shiki: "But I'm not hungry."

Hana: "But it's good to eat this when it's hot."

_Shiki decided to eat the noodles. _

Hana: "Eat well."

_When Hana was about to leave the room, Shiki stopped her by saying something. _

Shiki: "It's good."

Hana: "Really? Do you like it? There's more left downstairs. You can have it all by yourself."

Shiki smiled. Shiki: "Okay."

Hana: "(Huh? He... smiled?) No problem!"

* * *

_The next morning... (Eight days left) _

Kakeru: "We'll be going."

Shiki: "You."

Hana: "Me?"_ Shiki gave Hana a ring. _

Haruhito: "What is that, Sheeks?"

Hana: "For me?"

Shiki: "That's my gift."

Hana: "A gift?"

Shiki: "For the black bean noodles."

Hana: "Oh, that? I can cook it for you again if you want."

Shiki: "Yeah, sure."

Haruhito: "Wow, Sheeks is giving a human a gift?"

Satoru: "Hana, that's unfair. Why do you only cook that noodles for Shiki?"

Hana: "But I'm also helping Meguru in cooking."

Satoru: "I want you to cook something special for me, too."

Kakeru: "Satoru, you're being childish again."

Satoru: "This is already your second strike, Kakeru."

Hana: "Whatever, we need to work now. Bye, everyone!"_ Kakeru and Hana left the Demon House together._

* * *

**_~Tokyo District Court~ _**

_Lunch time..._

Iori: "Hana, sorry but I can't be with you for lunch. I have some errands to do so..."

Hana: "It's okay, Iori. Take care!"

Iori: "Yeah, bye!"

_Hana went outside the building. Until then, she was shocked to see Rein standing in front of her. _

Rein: "As I thought, you're a toastee. Why are you still here?"

Hana: "You're an angel, right?"

_Rein was surprised. _

Hana: "I need your help!"

Rein: "What?"

_Hana stopped as she saw a familiar necklace._ Hana: "You... Where did you get that necklace?"

_Rein was alarmed. _

Rein: "What?!"

Hana: "I gave that to my friend. Why is it that you have it- Wait. Are you... Rein?"

_Rein widened his eyes in shock. _

Rein: "How did you know my name, human?"

Hana: "Rein Isaka! It's me! Hana!"

Rein: "Hana?"

Hana: "Your friend, Hana Nishiuchi! It is really you, Rein!"

Rein: "It can't be..."

Hana: "Believe me! Please help me return to Angel Realm!"

Rein: "Is it really you... Hana?"

Hana: "You always tease me by bringing a bouquet of flowers, do you remember? Our favorite food is Angel Cake, and-"

Rein: "Hana! It really is you!"_ Without stopping himself, Rein hugged Hana. _

Rein: "I finally found you! Do you know that I've been looking for you since then?"

Hana: "I'm so glad to see you again!"

_Rein and Hana's reunion halted as someone grabbed Hana's arm to free her from Rein. It was Kakeru. Hana was surprised to see Kakeru grabbed her, while the two men were glaring intensely at each other._


	7. Chapter 7

Kakeru: "What are you doing?!" _Kakeru yelled at Hana angrily. _

Hana: "Kakeru..."

_Rein was surprised to see Kakeru, a demon, taking Hana away from him. _

Kakeru: "Let's go." _Kakeru held Hana's hand tightly as they walked away from Rein. Hana looked back at him, telling him to keep quiet and not to follow using hand signals._

* * *

_Assured that they were already far away from Rein, Kakeru stopped and swayed Hana's hand forcefully. _

Kakeru: "Do you know what you're doing?! Why did you let yourself caught?! Why is he hugging you?!"

Hana: "Kakeru, please be calm."

Kakeru: "How could I?"

Hana: "He... He mistaken me as someone else. That's why he hugged me."

Kakeru: "Do you know what that means? We're dead. We're all dead."

Hana: "Kakeru, I'm sorry. I should've not let my guard down. I didn't expect him to be there."

Kakeru: "You really bring problems right up to this moment. A toastee like you shouldn't meddle around as if you'll still be living longer."

Hana: "Don't talk about death so easily, Kakeru. Without knowing the feeling of being near death does not mean that you'll say those kind of things carelessly."

_Kakeru looked at her intensely. _

Kakeru: "Not knowing the feeling? Believe it or not, I know. I know the feeling of a person who's about to die."

Hana: "You know...? (Did something happen to him before?)"

Kakeru: "Thanks to Shiki's tracking device, I have found you easily."

Hana: "T-Tracking device?"

Kakeru: "The ring he gave you this morning. That's the tracking device he made. And here's the control." _Kakeru showed her a small gadget. _

Hana: "(That little...) Oh, I see."

Kakeru: "Listen to me. You should not tell others about what happened. I'll find out if that angel has already spread the news about you."

Hana: "(No, Rein won't do that to me. Although he's really confused right now, I'm sure that he won't do that.)"

Kakeru: "Let's go home now."

Hana: "But how about our work?"

Kakeru: "Leave it to me. Please. Please just do what I say."

Hana: "(Kakeru... He's trying so hard to be calm right now.) Okay. Let's go."

* * *

_Rein was sitting on a bench alone. _

Rein: "Hana, why are you with him? Why are you with the Demon Prince?"

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Meguru: "Brother? Hana? What are you doing here?"

Kakeru: "Hana is not feeling well so we went home this early."

Meguru: "Huh? Hana, are you okay?"

Hana: "Um, a little. I should go back to my room now."

Meguru: "Sure, I'll cook you some porridge then."

Hana: "No, it's okay, Meguru."

Meguru: "Just leave it to me!"

Hana: "Thanks."

* * *

_Kakeru went to Meguru in the kitchen. _

Meguru: "Brother? Do you need anything?"

Kakeru: "Seeing how worried you were when Hana is sick, I guess I can't leave her to you."

Meguru: "What do you mean?"

Kakeru: "I have to go back to Demon Realm. I have some things to attend, so I plan to leave Hana to anyone except you."

Meguru: "Is that so? Then, who will guard her then?"

Kakeru: "After you give Hana her food, please let everyone know to go to the living room."

Meguru: "Okay..."

_Kakeru left the kitchen. _

Meguru: "Why not me...?"

* * *

_Meguru went to Hana's room. _

Hana: "Who is it?"

Meguru: "Hana, it's me, Meguru. Can I come in?"

Hana: "Sure."

_Meguru came in, and put the bowl of porridge on the table. _

Hana: "Thanks for the porridge, Meguru."

Meguru: "Welcome. By the way..."

Hana: "Yes?"

Meguru: "Kakeru will go back to Demon Realm now."

Hana: "What? Really?"

Meguru: "Yes, so he plans to leave you to Shiki, Haru, or Satoru."

Hana: "Is that so? (I guess it's because of Rein.)"

Meguru: "Are you okay about that?"

Hana: "Sure, it's okay." _Meguru smiled._

* * *

Haruhito: "What? You're leaving?"

Kakeru: "I'll be back tomorrow. I want to leave Hana to you guys."

Satoru: "You mean, one of us will guard her?"

Kakeru: "Yes. Then, I choose Shiki."

Shiki: "Me? No way."

Haruhito: "Way to go, Sheeks!"

Satoru: "Haha. You can do it."

Shiki: "Why me?"

Kakeru: "Shiki, please guard her properly for me, okay? It's just for one day."

Shiki: "Ugh."

_Kakeru gave back the tracking control to Shiki. _ Kakeru: "Thanks. I have to go now."

Satoru: "Does Hana already know about this?"

Kakeru: "No, but she will know if she's going downstairs. Bye."

Haruhito: "Take care." _And that was how Kakeru left the Demon House_.

Shiki: "Such a hassle. Why did he choose me instead of you two?"

Haruhito: "Come on, Sheeks. It's just for one day."

Shiki: "But-"

Satoru: "Shhh!"

Shiki: "What?" _Satoru pointed behind Shiki; Hana and Meguru just went downstairs._

Haruhito: "Hana..."

Hana: "Yeah, I already know."

Haruhito: "It's Shiki the one in charge of you for one day."

Hana: "I see. Has Kakeru left already?"

Satoru: "Yes. Did he see you before he left? I guess... not."

_Hana smiled weakly. _

Haruhito: "You may not see it, but Kakeru doesn't really like women."

_Hana and Meguru sat on the couch. _ Hana: "Why?"

Satoru: "Kakeru is a demon elite. The elite society of Demon Realm usually do business with each other. Kakeru was only approached by women because of his social status. He finds it disgusting."

Hana: "(That's the same for us, too. I guess demons and angels really do have many similarities.)"

Meguru: "On the contrary..."

Hana: "Huh?"

Meguru: "Brother has a woman in his heart since then."

Satoru: "What?"

Haruhito: "For real?"

Meguru: "Yeah. Father told me about it."

Hana: "(A... Woman?) ...Really? Do you know that woman?"

Meguru: "No, I never saw her. They separated ways years ago so he hadn't seen her again after that."

Hana: "What happened?"

Meguru: "Well, I don't know the whole details, but Brother's woman was his savior."

Satoru: "Savior?"

_Suddenly, Shiki slammed the table, stood up and left the living room. _

Hana: "Shiki?"

Haruhito: "Hey, Sheeks!"

Satoru: "What's his problem?"

Hana: "I'll check on him." _ Hana left to follow Shiki._

* * *

_Hana knocked on Shiki's door several times, but no one was answering. _

_She decided to go to the balcony. There, she saw Shiki sitting on the floor. _

Hana: "Shiki..."

Shiki: "What?"

Hana: "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Shiki: "None."

Hana: "But why did you get angry like that? Shiki, you can talk to me if-"

Shiki: "You reminded me of someone."

Hana: "What?"

Shiki: "A noisy woman, that is."

Hana: "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know you seldom talk, but I'm quite worried about you."

Shiki: "Worried? Are you worried about a demon like me?"

Hana: "I admit that I was scared at first when you all revealed that you are demons, but living here with you tells me otherwise."

_Shiki remained quiet. _

Hana: "Oh, I know. Excuse me for a while."

Shiki: "Huh?"

Hana: "I'll be right back!"

_Shiki looked at her as she left the balcony._

* * *

_After a while, Hana returned with a bowl of black bean noodles. _Hana: "Shiki, please eat this."

Shiki: "Black bean noodles?"

Hana: "Yeah, I thought that I can lighten your mood with this one. It's almost dinner time so it's fine to eat it now."

Shiki: "Oh, okay." _ Shiki took the bowl from Hana and started to eat it._

Shiki: "Don't expect me to give you some."

Hana: "No, that's all yours. Haha."

Shiki: "How about you? Aren't you eating?"

Hana: "Later, I'm okay. Besides, everyone is already eating right now so..."

Shiki: "Are they eating this, too?"

Hana: "Yeah, since they want to try-" _Shiki drew his face closer to Hana._

Hana: "S-Shiki?"

Shiki: "Next time, this black bean noodles is only for me. Got it?"

Hana: "Oh... Okay, got it."

_Shiki continued eating. After a while, he took a deep breath before speaking. _

Shiki: "Kakeru..."

Hana: "Huh?"

Shiki: "The woman he likes... I like her, too."

Hana: "...What?"

Shiki: "I didn't expect him to like her as well. I guess he's still looking for her until now."

Hana: "Shiki..."

Shiki: "When I heard it first from Meguru earlier, I really got hurt. I like her for several years already. I was looking for her, too."

Hana: "Where is she now?"

Shiki: "No idea. But I guess I have to give up on her."

Hana: "What? But why? You did say that you like her for several years, why give up now?"

Shiki: "I don't want Kakeru as my rival."

Hana: "Why? Is he that great? That you could easily be intimidated by him?"

_Shiki was surprised. _

Hana: "Well, at least you should fight for her." _Shiki smiled. _

Shiki: "No."

Hana: "What do you mean 'no'?"

Shiki: "I'll just give her to Kakeru. Instead, he shouldn't dare to like my woman in the future."

Hana: "Shiki..."

Shiki: "With that, I can't bear grudges against him." _And he finished his dinner. _

Shiki: "It is really delicious."

Hana: "Thank you."

Shiki: "You should eat now, too."

Hana: "Yeah, I will."

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

Butler: "Your Highness, Prince Kakeru is here."

Demon King: "Let him in."

_The butler opened the door and Kakeru entered the room. _

Kakeru: "It's been a while, Father."

Demon King: "Hmm."

Demon Queen: "I've missed you so much, son."

Kakeru: "Me too, Mother. Any news about the assassin?"

Demon King: "There's still no progress."

Kakeru: "I see."

Butler: "Your Highness, Madame Airi is here."

Demon King: "Let her in."

_Airi entered the room. _

Airi: "Your Highness. Prince Kakeru!" _Kakeru faced her. _

Airi: "Prince Kakeru, are you with Meguru?"

Kakeru: "No, I came alone."

Airi: "I see. How's my son doing? Is he alright there?"

Kakeru: "Yes, he's doing fine."

Airi: "That's great. I miss him so much that's why I'm being like this. Thank you, Prince Kakeru."

_Kakeru smiled at her._

Airi: "I have to go now, your Highness." _Airi left the room. _

Demon Queen: "I hate her, really."

Kakeru: "Mother, it's okay. She just checked on Meguru."

Demon King: "Kakeru, can you stay here for a few days?"

Kakeru: "I'm afraid that tomorrow will be the longest, Father. Why?"

Demon King: "My friend, the one who owns the Kendo (Fencing) Academy here in Demon Realm, will visit the palace together with his daughter."

Kakeru: "Father, I decline."

Demon King: "At your age, you need to have a fiancee. What will the other demons say if you're still not yet prepared for marriage?"

Kakeru: "I'm really sorry, Father. I can't do that."

Demon King: "It's because of that angel?"

Kakeru: "Yes."

Demon King: "But have you seen her yet? Kakeru, it's been 17 years already and yet you still haven't found her. You need to forget her."

Kakeru: "She will show up if that criminal will be caught, Father. Excuse me."

Demon King: "Kakeru!" _Kakeru left the room. _

Demon Queen: "Don't worry, Kakeru will change his mind once he meets Ryuu's daughter."

Demon King: "I hope so."

* * *

**~Mountain Forest in Demon Realm~**

?: "Hey, how long are you going to hide here, doing nothing?"

?: "Just wait and see. I will do something that you will be pleased of."

?: "What is it?"

?: "I will going to destroy that angel first, then the next target will be the Demon Prince."

* * *

~Demon House~ (Seven days left)

Shiki: "Where's Hana?" _ Haruhito gave Shiki a letter. _

_Letter: "Shiki, I went out to see an old friend of mine. You can find me since I have the ring with me. You can fetch me if I'm not home yet when the night comes. -Hana" _

_Shiki looked at the tracking gadget he's holding. _ Shiki: "Such a pain in the neck."

Haruhito: "Where is she?" _Shiki gave back the letter to Haruhito and went upstairs._

* * *

Hana: "Rein!"

Rein: "Hana, I was waiting for you. What the heck happened? Why are you with that demon? Why do you smell like a toastee?"

Hana: "I know that you have a lot of questions, but before that, let's go to the coffee shop first. I'll tell you everything." _Rein agreed._

* * *

**~Coffee Shop~**

Rein: "So you're a prosecutor right now?"

Hana: "Yeah. I switched several jobs so that it could be easier for me to look for the angels. However, I wasn't able to meet them until we met a few days ago. I was thankful for that."

Rein: "I see. You even changed your surname, too. Well, that's what the genius elites can do."

Hana: "But still, my ability hasn't completely back yet. I'm still considered as a human right now."

Rein: "You studied several professions in a short span of time without your full ability? Amazing."

Hana: "Seven days to go, and I will be an angel again. I really miss the Angel Realm, Rein."

Rein: "I understand how you feel but, why did you ask the demons for help instead?"

Hana: "Because I can't hide anymore, Rein. I never had the chance to see angels here in human realm, so I asked their help instead."

Rein: "And become a toastee?"

Hana: "I'm sorry if I couldn't return to Angel Realm sooner."

Rein: "No, I'm sorry if I haven't found you sooner."

Hana: "It's okay. I'm still thankful that we meet." _Rein smiled and he gave Hana's necklace back to her._

Hana: "Already?"

Rein: "Yeah. I kept it well."

Hana: "Thank you for taking care of this."

Rein: "Sure."

Hana: "What's the latest update about that criminal?" _Rein slowly shook his head. _

Hana: "So he hasn't been caught yet."

Rein: "That's why it's still safe to stay here."

Hana: "It's tiring, Rein. It's not that I can hide here forever. I want my normal life back."

_Rein smiled as he held Hana's hand. _Rein: "Don't worry, I will protect you."

Hana: "Thank you."

Rein: "But Hana..."

Hana: "Yes?"

_Rein drank his coffee before he speak._ Rein: "Why are you with the Demon Prince?"

_Hana dropped her spoon on the table._

Rein: "Hana..."

Hana: "What... did you say...?"

Rein: "Oh, I guess you didn't know."

Hana: "Do you know... the Demon Prince? Who is he?"

Rein: "Kakeru. He's the Demon Prince."

_Hana was very shocked about the revelation._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hana looked at Rein quietly._

Rein: "Are you okay, Hana?" _Hana remained silent._

Rein: "I knew it. It doesn't make sense to be with him if you had known it from the start. I found it odd when you chose to be with him that day."

Hana: "Uh..."

Rein: "Does he know that you're an angel who saved him before?"

Hana weakly shook her head.

Rein: "I see. But Hana, do you think it's a bit dangerous if you're with him? I mean, he is the target of that assassin, not you."

Hana: "But I am his target now."

Rein: "But still, you should stay away from those demons."

Hana: "I can't now. I can't back out now."

_Rein took a deep breath._

Hana: "Hiding sure is tiring."

Rein: "I'll ask some help to the Angel King."

Hana: "No! I mean, please don't notify the Angel Realm about my family first. It will be more dangerous for us."

Rein: "Are you sure?"

Hana: "Yeah, don't worry. I have to secure the safety of my parents first before taking a big step." _Hana gave Rein an assuring smile._

* * *

_On her way home, Hana was thinking about what she learned earlier._

**Flashbacks**

_[Kakeru: "Not knowing the feeling? Believe it or not, I know. I know the feeling of a person who's about to die."_

_Meguru: "On the contrary, Brother has a woman in his heart since then. Well, I don't know the whole details, but Brother's woman was his savior."_

_Shiki: "The woman he likes... I like her, too."]_

**End of flashbacks**

_Hana held her head as if it's about to burst, while she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she slowly opened her eyes and she resumed her tracks._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Hana: "I'm home."

Haruhito: "Hi, Hana. Sheeks, Hana is here now!"

Satoru: "Hana, if you need company, I'm just here."

Meguru: "Hey, Satoru. Don't tease her like that."

Satoru: "Meguru, how did you become like Kakeru, huh?"

_Shiki went downstairs._

Hana: "Is Kakeru not here yet?"

Haruhito: "No. Maybe he'll arrive later."

Shiki: "He should be. It's more than a day since he left Hana to me."

Haruhito: "Don't be like that, Sheeks. Hana came back, alright?"

Hana: "Sorry if I caused you some inconvenience, Shiki." _Hana went upstairs._

Meguru: "Hana?"

Haruhito: "Geez, you hurt her feelings."

Shiki: "I didn't say anything bad."

Meguru: "Hana seemed sad, isn't she?" _Shiki looked upstairs._

* * *

_As Hana went inside her room, she laid down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow._ Hana: "What should I do now?"

* * *

_Evening came._

Meguru: "Guys, it's dinner time."

Haruhito: "You only cooked by yourself, Meggy?"

Meguru: "Oh, yeah."

Satoru: "Where's Hana?"

Meguru: "I didn't see her went downstairs. How about you?"

Haruhito: "Me neither."

Satoru: "Same here."

Meguru: "I knew it. She's feeling something. I have to go to her room."

Shiki: "Let me do it."

Meguru: "Shiki?"

Shiki: "I'm her guard, Meguru."

Haruhito: "Yeah, let him do it, Meggy. It is partially his fault anyway."

Shiki: "I said I didn't do anything." _Shiki headed to Hana's room._

* * *

_Hana and Shiki went downstairs._

Meguru: "Hana! Are you okay? You didn't go out the whole afternoon."

Hana: "Yeah. Sorry if I wasn't able to assist you, Meguru."

Meguru: "Don't worry about it. Let's eat now."

Haruhito: "Guys, Kakeru called me just now. He wouldn't be able to go home tonight. He will be back here tomorrow."

Shiki: "Such a pain."

_Hana looked sad as she was eating her dinner quietly._

* * *

**~Demon Palace~**

_Ryuu and his daughter Reiko joined the royal family for dinner._

Demon King: "I'm glad that we meet each other again, Ryuu."

Ryuu: "Me, too. It's been a while, your Highness."

Demon King: "You can still call me Tatsuki, you know."

Ryuu: "Oh? Sure thing."

Demon Queen: "Your daughter is very beautiful and elegant. You raised such a fine daughter, Ryuu."

Ryuu: "Thank you, your Highness."

Demon Queen: "Reiko, what do you do as an aristocrat demon?"

Reiko: "I am studying at my father's school, your Highness."

Demon Queen: "What? you mean, you know how to do Kendo?"

Reiko: "Yes."

Demon Queen: "I'm impressed. A fine, young lady like you can do the fencing. Isn't she amazing, Kakeru?"

_Kakeru was using his phone and not joining the conversation._

Demon Queen: "Hey, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "What, Mom?"

Demon Queen: "Are you paying attention?" _Kakeru quickly deleted his composed text message saying, 'How is Hana doing?' and put it inside his pocket._

Kakeru: "Sorry."

Demon King: "Anyway, you should visit the Demon palace often, Reiko."

Reiko: "Thank you for the privilege, your Highness." _Reiko smiled at Kakeru, while he didn't smile back._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Hana: "Meguru, let me wash the dishes."

Meguru: "No, it's okay. You can rest now, Hana."

Hana: "Please. Let me help you."

Meguru: "Okay, if you insist."

_During the task, Hana was quiet._

Meguru: "Hana...?"

Hana: "Yes?"

Meguru: "Is there something wrong? You are not looking good."

Hana: "Am I? No, I'm fine."

Meguru: "Well, please speak if you're not feeling well and the like, okay?"

Hana: "Yes, I will."

_Shiki appeared in the kitchen._

Shiki: "Oh."

Meguru: "Shiki, what is it?"

Shiki: "Nothing. I only checked what Hana was doing."

Hana: "Why?"

Shiki: "Kakeru... He asked me about you."

Hana: "He did...?" _Shiki nodded and left the kitchen._

Meguru: "That's Brother for you." _Hana smiled a bit at Meguru._

* * *

**~Demon Palace~**

Reiko: "It's nice meeting you, Prince Kakeru."

Kakeru: "Yeah, me too." _Reiko was looking at him while he's busy using his phone._

Kakeru: "I'll be returning to Human realm tomorrow."

Reiko: "Can I go with you?"

Kakeru: "Huh?"

Reiko: "I want to see the human world, too."

Kakeru: "Akashi, I'm not going there for sightseeing."

Reiko: "Okay. I won't spend the day there. When the night comes, I'll return here. Please?"

Kakeru: "Does your father know about what you're planning?"

Reiko: "Don't worry. He won't get mad if he knows that I'll be with you."

Kakeru: "Fine."

Reiko: "Thank you, Prince Kakeru."

* * *

**~Demon House~**

_Hana's Mother called Hana via phone._

Hana: "Hello? Mom?"

Kaori: "Hana! I miss you! How are you there?"

Hana: "I'm fine, Mom! Are you enjoying your vacation together with Dad?"

Kaori: "Of course I am! The human world has plenty of gorgeous places, Hana. Next time, we should go together."

Hana: "Don't worry about me, Mom. I'm fine."

Hana: "If you say so. I'll be sleeping in a few minutes so I'll hang up now. Good night, dear."

Hana: "Yeah. Good night, Mom." _The call ended._

Hana: "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I guess I did wrong." _Hana was staring at her phone screen._

Hana: "Why is Kakeru not contacting me directly? I guess he really doesn't trust me until now. Do you know that I am the one you're looking for?"

* * *

Hitoshi: "When do you plan on telling Hana that we're going to Angel Realm soon?"

Kaori: "After we make sure that the Angel Realm is already a safe place for her."

* * *

(_Six days left for Hana...)_

_Hana quickly got up from her bed as she heard voices from below._

Hana: "It's Kakeru's voice..." _She hurriedly combed her blonde hair in front of the mirror. After that, she opened the door but was surprised when she saw Shiki standing in front of her._

Hana: "Shiki!"

Shiki: "Shhh." _Shiki slowly pushed Hana inside her room and closed the door._

Hana: "Hey, what are you doing?"

Shiki: "Keep quiet. There's a demon visitor outside."

Hana: "A demon visitor? Who? Is he with Kakeru?"

Shiki: "Kakeru told me to hide you until she goes."

Hana: "S-She?" _Curious, Hana glanced at her door._

Hana: "Shiki, please let me out."

Shiki: "No way!"

Hana: "I'm just curious! Please? I'll just hide behind the wall."

Shiki: "If you get caught, it's your fault."

Hana: "Okay." _Hana and Shiki went outside._

* * *

_In the living room, Shiki and Hana heard Reiko introducing herself to the group._

Shiki: "I'm going to set up a barrier for you." _Hana nodded._

Haruhito: "Are you Kakeru's friend?"

Reiko: "No. I'm his fiancée!" _The demons were shocked._

Hana: "F-Fiancée...?"

Kakeru: "It's not decided yet."

Reiko: "What do you mean? It's already decided."

Kakeru: "That's why I don't want you to come here with me."

Meguru: "You're engaged now, Brother?"

Kakeru: "No."

Haruhito: "How about that first love?"

Reiko: "First... love?"

Kakeru: "I still haven't approved this engagement."

Satoru: "Kakeru, don't be so mean to her."

Kakeru: "I'm just telling the truth." _Hana stared blankly on the floor as she listened on the conversation._

Kakeru: "We'll be going. She just wanted to take a glimpse of the human realm."

Haruhito: "Okay. Please have fun, Reiko."

Reiko: "Thank you, everyone!"

_Kakeru looked at Haruhito, and the latter nodded._

Kakeru: "See you later." _Kakeru and Reiko left the house._

Meguru: "It's my first time seeing that woman."

Haruhito: "Being a prince is tough."

_Hana and Shiki went out from the wall._

Meguru: "Hana? Shiki? Were you two listening?"

Shiki: "Is that true? Is Kakeru engaged?"

Satoru: "It seems so."

Haruhito: "Sheeks..."

Shiki: "I know. I have to keep watch at Hana until today." _Hana remained quiet._

* * *

_After that, Hana went to Shiki's room._

Hana: "Shiki, it's me."

Shiki: "Come in."

Hana: "Shiki, can I go outside? I'll be meeting my friend later."

Shiki: "I can't go with you since I have some work to do. Be sure to wear your ring instead."

Hana: "Okay, thank you, Shiki."

_Shiki noticed Hana's gloomy aura._ Shiki: "Are you really okay?"

Hana: "Why are you asking?"

Shiki: "You looked glum."

Hana: "I'm okay."

Shiki: "So he was going to give up that angel in the end."

_Hana looked at Shiki._

Shiki: "I thought he really likes her, that's why I gave up in the first place."

_Hana didn't say anything._

Shiki: "Do I need to take her back? I guess I can't do that anymore."

Hana: "Why...?" _Shiki looked at her before speaking._

Shiki: "Because I already have someone I like." _Hana was startled as she heard Shiki._

* * *

_As Hana walked on the street, she saw Kakeru and Reiko standing in front of the large LCD TV displays in the store. She continued staring at them for a while. Pretending not to see them, she finally walked away._

* * *

**~Somewhere in Demon Realm~**

?: "Do you really plan on dying here doing nothing?"

?: "Don't worry. I already have a place in mind."

?: "What about that place?"

?: "Human realm. I'm sure that that angel is in the human realm." _The woman hiding in a shadow flashed an evil smile._

?: "She will pay for destroying my ability. Therefore, don't be such in a hurry. Things will go accordingly to our plan."

* * *

**~Bar and Restaurant~**

Rein: "Hana...?"

_Hana offered Rein a mug of beer._ Hana: "Drink."

_Rein stared at several empty bottles of beer on the table._

Rein: "You called me here just to show me how great you are in drinking beer?"

Hana: "I called you since I need a friend." _Hana was about to pour another bottle of beer but Rein held her hand to stop._

Rein: "Since when did you learn how to drink like this?"

Hana: "Rein... It's my first time to drink alcohol. Please bear with me."

Rein: "Stop it. You're already drunk. I'll take you home."

Hana: "No! I don't want to go there!"

Rein: "What?"

Hana: "I'm staying at the Demon House right now."

Rein: "Seriously?"

Hana: "I can manage. Don't go near the Demon House or else, we'll be exposed."

Rein: "How can you go home in a state you're in?"

_Hana rested her head on the table._

Rein: "Do you have a problem? Hana, why are you being like this?"

_She sat straight while her eyes are closed._

Hana: "I, too, don't exactly know why I'm being like this."

Rein: "Is it because of the Demon prince?" _She laughed shortly._

Hana: "Rein... It seems that I can't keep a secret from you."

Rein: "I don't want to see you like this, Hana. I'll take you home." _She wasn't able to resist from Rein._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Haruhito: "What do you mean that Hana is missing?"

_Shiki presented to Haru, Satoru and Meguru the ring and a note he found outside the gate. The note said, 'I'll be back' written in capital letters._

Meguru: "I knew it. She was really having a hard time."

Shiki: "I'll look for her."

Satoru: "Us, too."

Haruhito: "Okay, I'll stay here just in case."

* * *

_Rein gave Hana a piggyback ride._

Rein: "Why are you having such a hard time because of that demon?" _They arrived near the Demon House, so he put Hana down._

Rein: "Hana, we're here already. Wake up." _Hana was still sleeping._

_Haruhito was shocked as he saw Rein together with Hana a few meters away. He then approached the two._

Haruhito: "Rein...?"

Rein: "H-Haruhito?"

Haruhito: "Why are you with her? Do you know her?"

Rein: "I can explain it to you, but not now. Please help Hana first. She's very drunk."

Haruhito: "Drunk?" _Rein gave Hana to Haruhito._

Rein: "I'll go now. Thank you, Haru."

Haruhito: "Wait!" _Rein flew away and disappeared._

_Haruhito carried Hana all the way to the gate._

Hana: "Uh..."

Haruhito: "What is your identity? Why are you with Rein?" _Hana looked at Haruhito half-consciously._

Haruhito: "Perhaps... Are you... an angel...?" _Upon hearing it, Hana suddenly widened her eyes in shock. After a few seconds, she passed out._

Haruhito: "Hana!" _A shadow appeared in front of them, and Haruhito slowly looked up._

Shiki: "Give her to me."

_Shiki carried Hana and stood up. He was about to enter inside the gate, but he stopped as Kakeru gently landed in front of him. Kakeru stared at Hana, sleeping in Shiki's arms, first; and then he stared at Shiki. On the other hand, Shiki did the same to Kakeru._


	9. Chapter 9

_Kakeru asked Shiki about Hana in a low, serious voice. _

Kakeru: "What happened to Hana?" Shiki didn't answer.

Haruhito: "Apparently, she's drunk and-"

Kakeru: "What?! Drunk?!"

Shiki: "Move aside."

Kakeru: "What?"

_Without minding Kakeru in front, Shiki passed beside him while he was carrying Hana in his arms. Kakeru and Haruhito were surprised, as they stood still outside the Demon House._

* * *

_Meguru and Satoru rushed in the house as they were called back by Haruhito. _

Meguru: "Where's Hana?"

Haruhito: "She's in her room right now, unconscious."

Meguru: "What?! What happened to her?!"

Haruhito: "Oh, I mean, she's drunk so she passed out a while ago."

Meguru: "Haru!"

Satoru: "Hana is drunk?"

Kakeru: "What the hell are you all doing? Why did you let her be like that?"

_Shiki went downstairs. _

Shiki: "It's my fault for not guarding her properly."

Kakeru: "Yes, indeed it is."

_Shiki didn't respond. Instead, he went to the bathroom. _

Kakeru: "Seriously?"

Meguru: "But Brother, I think Hana has a reason why she got drunk."

Kakeru: "A reason? That she has only five days left to live? That's why she's doing a childish act like that?"

Meguru: "That's not exactly it, Brother, but you don't have to be so mean."

Kakeru: "Enough. I won't tolerate excuses, especially if it involves a toastee." _Shiki returned from the bathroom, holding a bowl of warm water and a face towel. _

Shiki: "Let me take care of her, Kakeru. I'm her guard, and I'm responsible for this."

Kakeru: "Hold it. I'm here already, so you as a guard ends now."

Shiki went inside Hana's room.

Kakeru: "Shiki!"

Satoru: "Just calm down, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "No, I have to stop Shiki right now."

Satoru: "What are you saying?" _Without answering, Kakeru followed Shiki upstairs._

* * *

_Slowly, Kakeru opened Hana's door. _

Kakeru: "Shiki, let me take care of her."

_Shiki placed a damp towel on Hana's forehead. _

Shiki: "Are you sure?"

Kakeru: "Why do you ask?"

Shiki: "You abandoned Hana to attend to your fiancee, so why bother her now?"

Kakeru: "Abandoned her? Shiki, I didn't go back to Demon Realm just to attend a fiancee. Why are you making this a big deal?"

Shiki: "Kakeru, I have a question. Are you really giving up your angel?" _Kakeru was startled. _

Kakeru: "What is it now?"

Shiki: "She saved my life, too. I had the same feeling as you do for her."

Kakeru: "What? You mean... All this time?"

Shiki: "Yes, I liked her too, and I was searching for her, too."

_Kakeru gave Shiki a stern look. _

Shiki: "But I give up on her already."

Kakeru: "Give up? Why?"

Shiki: "Because I like someone else."

Kakeru: "Don't tell me..."

Shiki: "That's the only thing I wanted. Just, this time, let me be the one this time." _Kakeru continued to look at Shiki as he was surprised by his words. Then, Shiki went out of the room. _

_Kakeru locked his eyes on Hana._

* * *

_Five days left..._

_Hana woke up while she's holding her head. _

Hana: "Ugh, my head hurts." _She slowly opened her eyes but was shocked to see Kakeru sitting while sleeping beside her. _

Hana: "Yaaaaaa!"

_Kakeru woke up as he heard Hana yelled. _

Kakeru: "What was that?"

Hana: "W-Why are you here?!"

Kakeru: "Don't be ridiculous. I guarded you all night since you were like a dry vegetable."

Hana: "What? Oh, yeah I got drunk, right?"

Kakeru: "Huh? You're not even certain about that?"

Hana: "Ow, my head hurts."

Kakeru: "What are you going to do? We still need to go to work."

Hana: "Yeah, I have another trial this afternoon."

Kakeru: "Why did you let yourself drunk? Are you still not accepting your fate?"

Hana: "No, it's not like that."

Kakeru: "Then what?"

_Hana didn't answer. _

Kakeru: "Whatever. Let's just prepare for work." _Hana looked at him wearily as he went out_.

* * *

_As Hana and Kakeru went downstairs, they heard the others talking about them. _

Meguru: "I know, right? Brother is a very good example of a hypocrite."

Satoru: "Hey, what are you talking about?"

Meguru: "He doesn't want me to be close to Hana because she's a human, and a toastee for that. He said the same to Shiki, too. But look at him; he guarded her the whole night!"

Haruhito: "Meggy..." _Meguru stopped talking as Haruhito hinted that Kakeru and Hana were behind him. _

Kakeru: "We'll go to work now. I'll pretend that I didn't hear that, Meguru."

_Hana gave Meguru and Kakeru a worried look. _

Kakeru: "Let's go."

Hana: "Um, see you guys later." _Kakeru and Hana left the house. _

Meguru: "See what I'm talking about?"

Haruhito: "But Meguru, Hana chose him as her guard in the first place."

Meguru: "His prohibitions are exaggerating." _Shiki left the scene quietly._

* * *

_On their way to the district court, Hana and Kakeru walked quietly. _

Hana: "I'm sorry for being drunk yesterday."

Kakeru: "Uh..."

Hana: "Kakeru...?"

Kakeru: "What?"

Hana: "Are you... are you really the Demon Prince?" _Kakeru was surprised. _

Kakeru: "How did you know about that...?"

Hana: "So it's true after all."

Kakeru: "Yeah, I'm the prince of the Demon Realm, Kakeru Kamui. Sorry if I wasn't able to tell you earlier, but it was really unnecessary for a toastee like you."

Hana: "(So he is that kid, the one I saved back then.)"

Kakeru: "But how did you know?"

Hana: "Well, I only heard it from Haruhito last time."

Kakeru: "That guy... Well, it's not a big deal anyway." _ Hana smiled at him shortly as they continued to walk._

* * *

**~Angel Palace~**

Butler: "Your Highness, you have a visitor!"

Angel King: "Who is it?"

Butler: "It's Hitoshi Nishiuchi!"

_The Angel King was very surprised as he personally opened the door. _

Angel King: "Nishiuchi...?"

Hitoshi: "It's been a while, your Highness."

Angel King: "I am very glad to see the two of you again! Come in!"

Kaori: "Thank you, your Highness." _The butler offered seats to Hitoshi and Kaori._

Angel King: "So, have you decided to return here?"

Hitoshi: "Yes, your Highness. I don't want my daughter to hide for the rest of her life. I want her to live as a real angel."

Angel King: "Don't worry, the Angel Realm will protect your daughter. Please be assured."

Kaori: "Forgive us from escaping the realm, your Highness. During that time, I was only thinking the safety of my daughter."

Angel King: "I understand, Kaori. Any parent will really do what you did in the first place. I hope she's doing fine right now."

Kaori: "Yes, she is, your Highness. She's currently working as a prosecutor in the human realm."

Angel King: "A prosecutor at a very young age? Being in a genius class is really something, isn't it?"

Hitoshi: "Thank you, your Highness."

_The Angel King smiled as he ordered the butler something. After a while, a blonde, young man entered the room. _

Hitoshi & Kaori: "Your Highness!"

Rui: "It's been a while, Sir, Madame." _The prince of the Angel Realm greeted them wholeheartedly._

* * *

**~Tokyo District Court~**

Iori: "Hana!"

Hana: "Uh, Iori..."

Iori: "What's wrong with you?"

Hana: "It's nothing."

Iori: "Anyways, how is it going between the two of you?"

Hana: "Who?"

Iori: "Mr. Kamui!"

Hana: "Hey, why are you getting excited all of a sudden?"

Iori: "Don't deny it. You're dating him, right?"

Hana: "What?! No, I'm not!"

Iori: "Ooh, defensive?"

Staff: "Ms. Matsushina?"

Hana: "Yes?"

Staff: "Someone gave this to you."

Hana: "Who...?"

_The office staff handed a take-out box to Hana. She opened it, and found a note on top of the food cover._

Iori: "Is it from Mr. Kamui?"

_Hana read the note silently: 'Hangover soup for you. -Kakeru' _

Iori: "Eeeee! So it's really from him! But, why hangover soup? Were you got drunk?"

Hana: "Ugh, yeah."

Iori: "How sweet of him! I wish I will also have the same boyfriend like him!" _ Hana smiled as she was looking at the box._

* * *

_On their way home..._

Kakeru: "The fifth day ended fast, huh?"

Hana: "Yeah. Time sure goes fast."

Kakeru: "Did your parents contact you already?"

Hana: "Yeah, the other day."

Kakeru: "By the way, let's go home right away. We have our mission later."

Hana: "Oh, I understand, Kakeru. Thanks for the soup, by the way."

Kakeru: "Yeah." _While walking, Kakeru grabbed Hana's hand and held it. _

Hana: "Kakeru?"

Kakeru: "Don't ask questions."

Hana: "What? But-" _He grabbed Hana's waist and pulled her closer to him. _

Hana: "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

_Kakeru stopped walking as he kept Hana by his side. _

Hana: "What now?" _Suddenly, Kakeru turned back while pushing Hana behind him. _

Kakeru: "You! Do you think I didn't notice you following me?!" _Kakeru faced a demon. _

Hana: "K-Kakeru...?"

Kakeru: "Stay behind me!" _And then, Kakeru punched the demon on his face. Hana panicked, not having the idea of what's going on. _

Hana: "Kakeru! Stop it!" _Kakeru gave the demon a bunch of powerful punches. _

Kakeru: "I should kill you right here, right now! How dare you follow me here?!"

_Hana tried to pull Kakeru away from the demon but she was pushed aside. _

Kakeru: "You should die!"

Demon: "You are not my target anymore, your Highness."

Kakeru: "What?!" _The people started to come closer as they watched the scene. _

Hana: "Kakeru!"

Demon: "I am here to find the angel who saved you."

_Hana heard what the demon said; and she was very frightened as her hands were shaking. Kakeru got more furious, thus he punched the demon violently. _

Kakeru: "Don't you dare touch her! I'm living my whole life just to protect her from you! You cannot win against me so don't even dream about it! I am protecting her, do you understand?!"

_Hana heard all of Kakeru's words. Despite the tremendous fear, Hana slowly approached Kakeru at the back. _

Hana: "Kakeru, stop it please." _The other people pulled the two demons apart from each other. _

Kakeru: "He's a criminal! Don't let him go!"

_The demon hit the man holding him with his elbow and fled. _

Kakeru: "Damn it!" _ Annoyed, he freed from the grips of the people and kicked the stone in front of him. _

Hana: "Kakeru..." _Kakeru looked at Hana. _

Kakeru: "Sorry. I lost my control."

_Hana took a deep breath without saying anything. She then noticed Kakeru's swollen fist. _

Hana: "Let's go to the pharmacy."

Kakeru: "Why?"

Hana: "Your hand."

Kakeru: "This is nothing. Let's go home."

Hana: "No! I insist!"

_Kakeru was dumbfounded when Hana shouted at him. _

Kakeru: "This is my first time being yelled at by a human woman. Okay, let's go." _ Kakeru smiled at her._

* * *

_Hana was treating Kakeru's fist properly. He was looking at her while she was taking care of his hand. _

Kakeru: "Does that medicine effective?"

Hana: "Of course it is. Now, stay put." _ Kakeru chuckled. _

Hana: "What was that about?"

Kakeru: "Just so you know, I can heal my own wound."

Hana: "What?" _Hana suddenly dropped Kakeru's hand on the table. _

Kakeru: "Ow! Why did you do that?!"

Hana: "Why did you let me treat it then? Are you having fun watching?"

Kakeru: "You're so mean. Treat this."

Hana: "You said that you can heal yourself."

Kakeru: "No, because I want you to treat this for me."

_Hana stopped, but eventually she continued the treatment._

Kakeru: "Aren't you scared?"

Hana: "Of course I was. Until now, to be honest."

Kakeru: "I'm sorry. I nearly put you in danger."

Hana: "Who... Who was that?"

Kakeru: "A demon criminal, an assassin, to be exact." _Hana continued to listen. _

Kakeru: "I... I was nearly killed by that demon when I was seven years old."

Hana: "K-Killed?!"

Kakeru: "Yeah, but the Demon Realm still don't know the mastermind of that crime."

Hana: "But how did he escape?"

Kakeru: "He was freed by someone, someone behind him."

Hana: "That's evil."

Kakeru: "Shiki... He was with me when that incident happened."

Hana: "S-Shiki too?!"

Kakeru: "Yeah, that's why I vowed to protect our savior no matter what happens. She's the one who gave Shiki and I our second life. I owed her a lot. I will do anything in my power to protect her."

Hana: "(Kakeru...)"

Kakeru: "That's why I'm so eager to catch that demon, so that my angel will finally show up at Angel Realm, without fear. I haven't thanked her in person since then. I want to see her again, too. I have so many things to say to her. You know what, when I think of her, I become nervous but excited at the same time."

Hana: "(I... I didn't have any idea that you feel that way for me. I'm sorry for hating you all this time.) But, are you really getting married?"

Kakeru: "Huh? H-How did you know about that?"

Hana: "The guys told me about your fiancee."

Kakeru: "No. I won't."

Hana: "Is it... because of that angel?"

_Kakeru smiled as he stood up from his seat. _

Kakeru: "Let's go to the convenience store."

Hana: "Huh? I thought you were in a hurry-"

Kakeru: "Just follow me."

* * *

_Kakeru went near the ice cream freezer. _

Kakeru: "Choose what you want, my treat."

Hana: "Really?"

Kakeru: "Yeah."

_After buying, the two were walking together while eating ice cream. _

Hana: "Do you like ice cream, Kakeru?"

Kakeru: "Shut up."

Hana: "Huh? Do you call it an answer? (I guess he was really shy to admit it. It's cute.)"

_Kakeru showed his bandaged hand to Hana. _

Hana: "What?"

Kakeru: "Please hold my hand, it hurts without support."

Hana: "What?! But..."

Kakeru: "Just do it!"

Hana: "Geez, you're really fond of giving people orders, aren't you?"

Kakeru: "That's because I'm a prince."

Hana: "Yeah, whatever." _Hana held Kakeru's hand gently. _

Kakeru: "(I don't know, but I saw her in you, Hana.)"

Hana: "(I don't know why I'm happy just by holding your hand, Kakeru.)"

* * *

_Kakeru and Hana arrived in front of the Demon House, but they were seen by Shiki while holding hands. Hana quickly let go of Kakeru's hand, while the latter was quite shocked. _

Hana: "Shiki..."

Shiki: "We're waiting for you, Kakeru." _Shiki returned inside. _

_The two looked at each other._

Kakeru: "Let's get inside."

Hana: "Yeah."

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Kakeru: "Who will stay here with Hana?"

Haruhito: "I'll stay, Kakeru." _Hana widened her eyes as Haruhito volunteered to stay. _

Kakeru: "Okay, Haru will stay. Let's go, then."

Haruhito: "Bye!"

_And they left. _

Hana: "Um..."

Haruhito: "Hi, Hana." _Hana looked down. _

Haruhito: "Why? Are you uncomfortable being with me? But I used to be an angel, too."

_Hana was shocked. _

Haruhito: "Hmm, I guess Rein hasn't told you about me."

Hana: "What do you mean?"

Haruhito: "You heard it right. I was an angel before, like you. The name's Haruhito Amano, a former angel from the chivalry class."

_Hana went quiet. _

Haruhito: "Did I hit the mark? Why did you lie and pretend to be a human? What is your real identity?"

Hana: "I'm sorry for lying, Haruhito. Yes, I am an angel."

_Haruhito was dazed._

Haruhito: "Figures. What is your objective when you approached us?"

Hana: "I am a human as of now, but I'm waiting for my angelic ability to come back. I approached you demons, since I need help from you back then."

Haruhito: "Help?"

Hana: "I need to return to Angel Realm, the place where I belong."

_Haruhito looked at her intensely. _

Hana: "My real name is Hana Nishiuchi, an aristocrat from the genius class."

Haruhito: "Your family name rings a bell. Perhaps...?!"

Hana: "Yes, I was the angel who saved Kakeru and Shiki 17 years ago."

_Her revelation astounded him. _

?: "Hana!"

Hana: "Huh?"

Haruhito: "A woman? Who is it?" _Hana and Haruhito went outside the gate._

* * *

_They were very startled as they saw some angels outside the Demon House. They are Hana's parents, and Rein._


	10. Chapter 10

**Flashback **

**~Angel Realm~ **

Rein: "Madame?" _Kaori turned back._

Kaori: "Oh?"

Rein: "I'm Rein Isaka, Hana's friend. Do you remember?"

Kaori: "Ah, that's right! The little boy back then was you. Wow, you're now a handsome, young man."

Rein: "Thank you, Madame. It's good to see you back here in Angel Realm. Where's Hana?"

Kaori: "Hana is still in the human realm. Her dad and I decided to go here without her first."

Rein: "I see. I have something to tell you, Madame."

Kaori: "Huh? What is it?"

Rein: "Well, Hana is..."

Kaori: "Hana? What about her?"

Rein: "Hana is currently living in a demon house."

Kaori: "W-What did you say?!"

Rein: "Well, I tell you this since I am worried about her."

_Kaori became anxious._

**End of flashback**

* * *

Hana: "Mom...?"

Haruhito: "R-Rein?"

Kaori: "What the hell are you doing in a demon's house?!"

Hana: "Mom, I can explain-"

Hitoshi: "Let's go home, Hana."

Haruhito: "Um, excuse me..." _Kaori and Hitoshi glanced at Haruhito._

Kaori: "Oh? You look familiar to me."

Haruhito: "I was an angel before, Madame."

Rein: "He's Haruhito Amano, my best friend."

Kaori: "Oh? I know your family, Amano. But, why are you with Hana?"

_Shocked, Hana kept staring at Rein._

Rein: "Hana..."

Kaori: "Anyway, let's go home, Hana."

Hana: "Mom, please let me stay here for a while."

Kaori: "What?! Are you out of your mind right now?! No!"

Haruhito: "But Madame..."

Hana: "Please, Mom! Dad! Please do me a favor this time! Tomorrow, let's meet tomorrow!"

Hitoshi: "Hana, I don't know what you're up to, but please listen to us."

Rein: "Madame, I guess we need to let her stay here tonight."

Kaori: "But you said in the first place that you don't trust the demons!"

Hana: "Rein, why?"

Kaori: "Don't blame him! He's right and you're wrong!"

Haruhito: "Madame, if you let me, I will protect Hana from any danger. She has still something to do that's why she's with us. Please trust her, trust us."

Hana: "Haruhito..."

_Kaori calmed herself for a moment._

Kaori: "Fine, I'll let this go for now. Just go home tomorrow. We'll be waiting."

Hana: "Okay, Mom. I'm sorry."

Hitoshi: "Please do us a favor, Amano."

Haruhito: "Yes, Sir."

_Hana's parents left._

Hana: "Rein... How could you?"

Rein: "I'm sorry, Hana. I was just worried since you drank a lot last time."

Haruhito: "Hana...?"

Rein: "I'll go now. Hana, I hope that you're not mad at me anymore." _Hana looked down, while Rein flew away._

Haruhito: "Are you okay?"

_Hana sat down on the alley._

Hana: "Just so you know, I have no intention of harming anyone." _Haruhito sat next to her._

Haruhito: "I believe you." Hana stared at Haruhito.

Hana: "I only want to live as an angel. I want to retrieve what was lost to me. I admit, I blamed Kakeru and Shiki back then. I also blamed the entire demon race for being irresponsible in handling such crimes. I mean, why do I have to hide? I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not the culprit."

_Haruhito continued to listen to her._

Hana: "I switched several jobs just to meet angels who will help me return to Angel Realm. A human cannot go to Angel Realm alone; you're aware of that, right?"

_Haruhito nodded._

Hana: "But I haven't met any angel, I wasn't lucky enough. That's why I became desperate. I sought help to demons instead."

Haruhito: "So that explains why you put your name in the fate database."

Hana: "Yes. But... I regret hating Kakeru and Shiki right now."

Haruhito: "Those two are very grateful to you until now, Hana. I witnessed their determination to protect you when they will meet you again. That makes me think, do they already know about your real identity?"

Hana: "No, they don't."

Haruhito: "I see. When are you going to tell them?"

Hana: "I'm not planning to tell them."

Haruhito: "What? Why?"

Hana: "Haruhito, please don't tell them. I'm begging you." _Haruhito was puzzled._

Hana: "Truthfully, I met the demon assassin earlier."

Haruhito: "What?! How about Kakeru?"

Hana: "Kakeru somehow destroyed his face."

Haruhito: "Oh... Did he hurt you? Did he recognize you?"

Hana: "I think he didn't. But, do you know the horrifying thing he said?"

Haruhito: "What is it?"

Hana: "He said that he is still after me. He's only after me, Haruhito."

Haruhito: "That bastard!"

Hana: "That was the moment when I realized that my life is still in danger."

Haruhito: "That's why you should let Kakeru know!"

Hana: "No! I don't want to put his life at stake again."

Haruhito: "What are you talking about?"

Hana: "If he's with me, he will be in danger again."

Haruhito: "So, are you planning to face him alone?"

Hana: "Don't worry, my parents won't leave me alone."

Haruhito: "Hana..."

Hana: "Please, Haruhito. I hope you understand."

Haruhito: "Hana, why are you protecting Kakeru and Shiki?"

Hana: "Well, I don't want to put my heroic act into waste."

Haruhito: "Hmm, but I'll tell you one thing. Those two won't really be happy of what you're doing right now if they find out."

_Then, the rest of the demons came back._

Kakeru: "Why are you two outside?"

Satoru: "Oh, you have some hidden motives, Haru."

Haruhito: "Huh? Are you jealous, Satoru?"

Meguru: "Hey, you two."

Hana: "We're just having a chit-chat."

Kakeru: "About what?" Hana didn't respond.

Meguru: "Do you really need to ask, Brother?"

Kakeru: "Of course. Now, what was your topic?"

Hana: "You. We're talking about you." _The demons were startled._

Kakeru: "What?"

Hana: "I guess you won't ask further, right?" _Hana went inside first._

Haruhito: "Don't worry, it's nothing big, Kakeru."_ Haruhito went inside, then followed by the others except Kakeru._

_Kakeru continued to stare at the house._

* * *

_Someone knocked on Hana's door._

Hana: "Who is it?"

Shiki: "It's me, Shiki."

Hana: "Oh, please come in, Shiki."

_Shiki entered her room._

Hana: "What's up, Shiki? This is the first time you came inside my room."

Shiki: "Yeah."

_Silence filled the room._

Hana: "Um... Shiki?"

Shiki: "I have to go now."

Hana: "What? Do you need something?"

Shiki: "Seeing you in your usual self makes me feel relieved."

Hana: "...What?" _Shiki smiled. He then opened the door and left._

Hana: "I guess he was worried about me."

* * *

_Outside Hana's room, Shiki stopped as Kakeru was in front of him._

Kakeru: "Shiki, she's a human, and a toastee." _Kakeru emphasized the word 'toastee'._

Shiki: "Say that to yourself. I hope that you can hear it clearly." _Shiki left Kakeru, while the latter was startled by Shiki's words. He then knocked on Hana's door._

* * *

Hana: "How's your hand?"

Kakeru: "It still hurts."

Hana: "You're fooling me."

Kakeru: "Well, I didn't come here to be treated."

_Hana cleared her throat._

Kakeru: "I guess it's still not late to inform you about something."

Hana: "What?"

Kakeru: "There is a taboo to demons like us. We demons are not allowed to fall in love with a human."

_Hana was surprised._

Hana: "Why are you telling me this?"

Kakeru: "So that you'll know your place."

Hana: "What's with you?"

Kakeru: "What?"

Hana: "You're not like this earlier. Did something happen?"

Kakeru: "What do you mean? I think you're forgetting things. I just want to remind you that you are a human and I am a demon. Two completely different races."

Hana: "I am not."

Kakeru: "That's great, then. Be sure not to get closer to others, too. It's quite difficult for us to perform our tasks if we have even a little attachment to the toastee."

_Hana kept quiet._

Kakeru: "That's all. Good night, Hana."

_Hana didn't even say a word as Kakeru opened the door. Before closing it, Kakeru looked at her, somehow waiting for any response, but he failed. He finally shut the door._

Hana: "Yes, we are completely different. It's wrong for an angel to fall in love with a demon, too."

_Behind the door, Kakeru was leaning, while thinking of what he has said to her._

Kakeru: "Kakeru, you did a great job, right? You only did what the prince should do, right?"

* * *

_Four days left._

Haruhito: "What's that aroma? It smells delicious!"

Satoru: "I agree. Hana-Meguru tandem is the best!"

Haruhito: "I couldn't agree more."

_After a while, Meguru and Hana placed the freshly cooked breakfast meals on the dining table._

Haruhito: "Wow! I'm excited to eat now!"

Meguru: "Hey, where are those two?"

_Kakeru went downstairs._

Meguru: "Good morning, Brother."

Kakeru: "Good morning."

_Haruhito and Satoru glanced at Hana as they noticed that she didn't greet Kakeru. Kakeru sat on the chair, not trying to look at Hana._

Haruhito: "Um, hahaha! I can't wait any longer!"

Satoru: "Let's eat, guys."

Meguru: "Hana, please sit down. I'll call Shiki."

Hana: "No, I'll call him."

Meguru: "It's fine. You should eat now."

Hana: "But..." _Shiki's footsteps were coming._

Haruhito: "Oh, Sheeks is-"

_Everyone except Kakeru wondered why Haruhito cut his statement, so they looked at Shiki._

Meguru: "Oh! Shiki has a bouquet of flowers!"

_Astonished, Kakeru turned back at him._

Satoru: "Wow, Shiki. It's still a bit early to woo a woman, you know."

Haruhito: "Sheeks, do you have a woman already? How come we didn't know?"

Shiki: "Just shut up."

Haruhito: "Oh, he told me to shut up."

_In a slow pace, Shiki approached Hana. The others were surprised, especially Kakeru._

Meguru: "H-Hey... He's giving it to Hana!"

_Hana suddenly moved backwards._

Haruhito: "Huh?"

Hana: "Shiki, what are you doing?"

Shiki: "This is for you." _Shiki's face was red as he reached out the bouquet to Hana._

Hana: "Please don't come closer!"

Shiki: "What?"

_The demons were surprised at Hana's reaction._

Meguru: "Hana?"

Shiki: "Do you not like this?"

Hana: "It's not like that, but please don't come closer."

Haruhito: "Hana, how could you do that to Sheeks? It's his first time ever to give some flowers to a woman."

Hana: "Please don't misunderstood me, Shiki!"

_Annoyed, Kakeru stood up from his seat. He took away the bouquet from Shiki's hand and placed it on Hana's hands with force._

Meguru: "Brother!"

_Hana quickly throw the bouquet on the floor and began to sneeze._

Haruhito: "Hana!"

Meguru: "Hana, are you okay?" _Hana continued to sneeze. Shiki and Kakeru were shocked._

Meguru: "Look at her nose! It's very red!"

Satoru: "I guess Hana is allergic to flowers. Look, she doesn't stop sneezing."

_Kakeru widened his eyes as the scene triggered something to him._

**Flashback **

Kakeru: "How about you, do you like flowers?"

Hana: "No."

Kakeru: "Why? A girl who doesn't like flowers exist?"

Hana: "It's me. It's not that I hate them, but I'm allergic to flowers."

Kakeru: "Allergic? I see. Then how about this?" _Kakeru suddenly shook the bushes with flowers in them._

Hana: "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Kakeru: "But I like flowers!"

Hana: "Stop it!" _Hana suddenly started to sneeze and her nose became beet red._

Kakeru: "Hahaha! Your nose is like that of Rudolph's!"

Hana: "Do you find it funny?! You should be thankful to me since I entertained you very well!"

**End of flashback **

_Kakeru became frozen as he was watching Hana kept on sneezing, while the others were helping her to stop it._

Kakeru: "(She is allergic to flowers, too?)"

Meguru: "Hana, do you have a medicine or something?"

Haruhito: "Here, drink water first."

_After a while, Hana stop sneezing._

Meguru: "Thank goodness it stopped. Are you okay now?"

Shiki: "Hana, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Hana: "No, it's okay, Shiki."

Satoru: "Your name means 'flower' in Japanese, but you're allergic to it. How ironic."

Hana: "You think so, too?"

Haruhito: "I'm glad you're okay, now."

_Kakeru was quiet while watching them._

Hana: "I think you go first, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "Huh? Oh, okay."

Meguru: "That's right."

Kakeru: "See you later, then." _Kakeru left._

Haruhito: "What about the flowers? It's a pity to just throw them away."

Hana: "No, please put them in the vase somewhere. As long as I won't go near them, I'll be fine. Thank you, Shiki. I'm sorry I couldn't even hold them close."

Shiki: "It's okay, Hana." _Shiki smiled warmly._

* * *

**~Hana's House~ **

Kaori: "Start explaining."

Hana: "Mom, I only approached the demons for help."

Kaori: "So that was your way of returning to Angel Realm?"

Hana: "Yes."

Kaori: "Then why are you living with them?"

Hana: "I pretended to be a toastee, that's why-"

Kaori: "You what?! Hana!"

_Hana looked down._

Kaori: "Until when do you plan on doing that?"

Hana: "Until my angelic ability returns after three days. But Mom, how did you meet Rein?"

_Kaori went silent._

Hana: "Mom..."

Kaori: "At Angel Realm."

Hana: "What? How did you go there? You're a human, too... Wait. Do you mean...?"

Kaori: "Your Dad and I were coming back there to monitor the situation and to maintain our angelic ability. Hana, I'm sorry that we left you behind. I was only-"

Hana: "Does that make sense, Mom?! Why did you keep it from me?!"

Kaori: "Hana, we only did what we should do as your parents. Please don't get mad at us. We love you very much."

Hana: "In short, I am the only human here. You shouldn't blame me for asking help to demons instead."

Kaori: "I miss you, my daughter. Can you stay here tonight?"

Hana: "No."

Kaori: "Please try to understand us. We only did what's best for you."

_Hana didn't react._

Kaori: "How's your stay with the demons? Aren't they treating you well?"

Hana: "No. They're all good to me."

Kaori: "Including the Demon prince?" _Hana was surprised._

Hana: "H-How did you...?"

Kaori: "Rein told me everything, alright." _Kaori took a deep breath before speaking again._

Kaori: "Hana, the reason why I am very worried about you is... You met the Demon prince."

Hana: "Why? What about him?"

Kaori: "Do you remember what I told you before? I don't want you to be with him."

Hana: "Why?" _Hana asked anxiously._

Kaori: "Because you share an ill-fate together."

Hana: "Ill... fate?"

Kaori: "(If one approaches the other, the latter will die. You approached him, so he is going to die.) Well, are you really going back there?"

Hana: "Yes, I have to. Mom, can you tell me about it?"

Kaori: "I'm not jumping into conclusions but, just in case that this will happen, please don't let yourself like him, Hana."

_Hana felt cold for a moment._

Hana: "What do you mean?"

Kaori: "An angel and a demon will never be together. Trust me."

Hana: "Why are you saying this now?"

Kaori: "I'm still hoping that my warning is not yet late. Am I hoping correctly, Hana?"

_Hana went silent for a while._

Kaori: "Seeing you like this means that I'm already late. If you still can, please get rid of your feelings for him. Those feelings will never reach him. In the end, you're the one who will be hurt the most. Please listen to my words, Hana. I know that feeling better than anyone else."

Unable to hold back her tears any longer, Hana cried heavily.

Kaori: "Hana..."

Hana: "I'm sorry, Mom! I'm sorry for liking him, Mom!"

_Kaori embraced her daughter._

Kaori: "(So this is what I was like back then. It's pitiful. How are you going to handle things if he dies, Hana?)"

* * *

**~Tokyo District Court~ **

Kakeru: "Excuse me, is Prosecutor Matsushina here already?"

Iori: "Oh, Mr. Kamui! Prosecutor will be late today. She said that she will report here before 2pm. That is the trial schedule."

Kakeru: "I see. Thank you." _Kakeru looked worried._

* * *

**~Demon House~ **

Reiko: "Thank you for letting me in, everyone."

Meguru: "It's okay. You're Kakeru's fiancee after all."

Satoru: "Could you wait for him? He's still at work."

Reiko: "Don't worry, I can wait. Thank you."

_Meguru approached Haruhito._

Meguru: "Hey, how about Hana?"

Haruhito: "Oh, right! Okay, I'll tell her not to come back for the meantime."_ Haruhito sent a text message to Hana._

* * *

_Kakeru and Hana were already near the Demon House._

Kakeru: "Why aren't you replying to my messages? I was worried since I thought you will be absent."

Hana: "No, my phone's battery went dead, that's why."

_Kakeru rang the doorbell. He was shocked when Reiko was the one who went out. Reiko was startled to see another woman next to Kakeru._

Kakeru: "Reiko? What are you doing here?"

Hana: "(She's the fiancee!)"

Reiko: "Who are you? Why are you with Kakeru? Hmm? You... You're a human!"

Kakeru: "Why did you come here without any notice?"

Reiko: "Well, I'm glad that I did a surprise visit. I saw a very nice view out here!"_ Reiko came closer to Hana._

Reiko: "I don't know why a mere human like you is with him, but I want you to know where you belong."

_Suddenly, Reiko pushed Hana away._

Kakeru: "Reiko!" _Kakeru grabbed Reiko's arm._

Reiko: "Let me go!"

_Out of nowhere, Shiki grabbed Hana's right arm._

Hana: "Shiki...?"

_Shiki brought Hana along with him as they're about to enter inside the gate, but Kakeru quickly grabbed Hana's left arm, trying to stop them to go together._


	11. Chapter 11

_Kakeru held Hana's arm._

Shiki: "Let her go."

_Reiko continued to stare at them._

Shiki: "Kakeru, let her go."

Kakeru: "I'll let her go if you'll do the same."

_Shiki paused for a while, and eventually he let go of Hana's arm. Slowly, Kakeru did the same._

Reiko: "I can't believe this."

_Kakeru looked at Hana, who's in a state of disturbance. He then slowly reached out his hand to Hana._

Kakeru: "Hana..."

Reiko: "What are you doing?!"

Kakeru: "Hana, will you hold my hand?" _Hana looked at him._

_Shiki quickly grabbed Hana's hand. Kakeru did the same again._

Shiki: "Kakeru!"

_Unable to withstand the situation, Hana removed Kakeru and Shiki's hands from her. She quietly went inside the house._

Shiki: "Next time, I won't let her go even if you tell me several times." _Shiki went inside._

Reiko: "Do you really want me to see this kind of show?"

Kakeru: "Don't nag as if you have the right to do so." _Kakeru left Reiko outside, devastated._

* * *

_The others saw Hana went inside alone._

Haruhito: "Uh-oh, she has seen by Reiko."

Meguru: "Hana? Where's Kakeru?"

_Hana stared at Meguru with teary eyes._

Meguru: "Hana! A-Are you crying?"

_Upon hearing, Haruhito and Satoru approached Hana._

Hana: "I'll go back to my room now."

Meguru: "But your dinner-" _Hana went upstairs._

_Shiki came in hurriedly._

Shiki: "Where's Hana?"

_The three demons faced Shiki. Next, Kakeru entered inside._

Satoru: "Did something happen outside?"

Haruhito: "Hana... She doesn't look good."

Shiki: "I'll go to her."_ Meguru stopped Shiki by standing in front of him._

Shiki: "Move aside!"

Meguru: "Just let her be alone for now."

_Kakeru quietly sat on the sofa._

Haruhito: "Sheeks, what is happening among you three?"

_Shiki glared back at Kakeru. The others followed his stare._

Meguru: "Brother?"

_Shiki went inside his room and shut the door behind him loudly._

Haruhito: "Um, I can sense something bad."

_Reiko went inside the house._

Satoru: "Reiko..." Reiko sat in front of Kakeru.

Reiko: "I'm sorry if we took so long to come back."

Meguru: "Reiko, can you tell us what happened?"

Reiko: "Well, if you want to break our engagement, Kakeru, you should tell it to your parents."

Meguru: "Brother? Is that true?" _Kakeru remained silent._

Haruhito: "Kakeru, are you...?"

_Reiko stood up._

Reiko: "What's so great about that human?!"

Satoru: "You're mistaken him, Reiko. Kakeru was chosen by her as her guard for only 10 days. That's only the relationship they have."

Haruhito: "You see, that human is a toastee. We failed to toast her, that's why she's still here. She's living with us right now so that we can guard her properly."

Reiko: "I'm sorry, but I only want to believe what Kakeru has to say."

Meguru: "Brother?"

Kakeru: "They're right." _The demons were surprised._

Reiko: "Really? You mean, there's nothing going on between you and that human?"

_Kakeru nodded._

Reiko: "I'm glad. I'm sorry if I got mad at you, Kakeru. Well, shall we eat dinner now?"

_The three exchanged glances at each other._

Meguru: "S-Sure! We'll prepare the dinner. Please feel yourself at home!"

Reiko: "Thank you, Meguru!" _Reiko clung on to Kakeru's arm happily, while he has no reaction._

* * *

_The three demons went to the kitchen._

Satoru: "Honestly, I didn't expect Kakeru to agree with us. I mean, he's pretty obvious."

Meguru: "I know, right. He likes Hana. But how about Shiki? He likes Hana, too. Ugh, what should we do?"

Haruhito: "I think Kakeru still chooses his role as the prince of Demon Realm."

Meguru: "But what should we do about Shiki? Falling in love with a human is definitely a big no for us!"

Satoru: "That's why in the first place I disagree to give her another 10 days to live."

Meguru: "There's no need to blame anyone anymore, Satoru."

Haruhito: "I hate to say this, but there's a possibility that those two will stop Hana from getting toasted."

Meguru: "Oh no, that can't be!"

_Meguru and Satoru continued to place the food in the bowls._

Meguru: "This is the first time that you helped me, Satoru."

Satoru: "I'm helping you since my head is thinking of them a lot. I need to unwind. Who will ever thought that those two will fall for a human like Hana?"

Haruhito: "(Hana...)"

* * *

_Hana went to the balcony._

Hana: "The stars are so pretty." _Hana saw a shadow reflecting behind her. She turned back._

Hana: "Shiki...?"

Shiki: "I thought you went downstairs to eat."

Hana: "Well, I think the same to you, too."

Shiki: "I'm not hungry. Moreover, Meguru didn't prepare black bean noodles."

Hana: "I'm not hungry either. Well, should I teach him how to do it?"

Shiki: "No. I only want you to prepare it for me."

Hana: "Heehee, you're kind of bossy, aren't you?"

Shiki: "Let's sit here."

_Hana smiled and they sat together._

Shiki: "Are you okay now?"

Hana: "Huh? Yeah, thanks, Shiki." _Shiki smiled._

Shiki: "I'm just returning the favor."

Hana: "Favor?"

Shiki: "You accepted my flowers despite of being allergic to them."

Hana: "Shiki, you don't need to return every thing I was doing for you."

Shiki: "Huh?"

Hana: "There are only three days left to me." _Shiki looked glum._

Hana: "But still, I am thankful to you all for taking care of me here. It's like I have lived my life to the fullest when I'm here."

Shiki: "Stop."_ Hana was startled._

Hana: "Shiki?"

Shiki: "Stop saying such things. It... hurts."

Hana: "Shiki..."

_Shiki went quiet for a while._

Hana: "I-I'm sorry, Shiki. (I guess I need to think another topic.) Shiki, um-"

_Shiki's head fell on Hana's shoulder._

Hana: "S-Shiki?" When she looked at him, Hana saw Shiki fell asleep on her shoulder. Hana smiled.

Hana: "Shiki, he's sleeping anywhere he wants to."

_Hana let Shiki sleep on her shoulder while watching stars over them. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Kakeru standing from afar, staring at them._

Hana: "Kakeru..."

_Kakeru and Hana continued to stare at each other. Unexpectedly, Reiko hugged Kakeru from behind. Kakeru was surprised, then he glanced again at Hana._

Reiko: "I'm sorry when I really got mad at you earlier."

_Hana showed Kakeru her painful stare. To avoid any further, Hana looked away._

* * *

_Three days left._

Meguru: "Shiki, Hana, please eat now. You two didn't eat dinner last night."

Shiki: "I'm fine."

Hana: "Me too."

Satoru: "Hana, since when did you become like Shiki?"

Kakeru: "You better eat now, or else I won't wait for you."

Hana: "Please do so."

Kakeru: "What did you say?"

Haruhito: "Come on, guys."

Hana: "You can go ahead without me, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "Fine." _Kakeru left the house._

Meguru: "He's mad."

_Hana didn't speak anything._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~ **

Angel King: "Good thing you accompany me here in Demon Realm, Mr. Nishiuchi."

Hitoshi: "Yes, it's my pleasure to be with you, your Highness."

Angel King: "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Nishiuchi."

Kaori: "Me too, your Highness."

Angel King: "Well, shall we go inside now?"

Hitoshi: "Okay." _Kaori stopped and looked at the Demon Palace for a moment._

Hitoshi: "Dear?"

Kaori: "Uh, let's go. (I didn't think that I will be returning to this place again.)"

* * *

**~Demon Palace~ **

Demon King: "Thank you for accepting our invitation, King Suzaku."

Angel King: "It's always my pleasure to visit here, King Tatsuki. By the way, I brought the two executives of Angel Realm: Mr. Hitoshi Nishiuchi and his wife, Mrs. Kaori Nishiuchi."

_The Demon King looked at Kaori. Hana's parents bowed in front of the Demon King and his wife._

Demon King: "(How are you, Kaori?)"

Kaori: "(We meet again.)"

Demon Queen: "Well, shall we start the meeting now?"

Angel King: "Of course."

* * *

**~Human Realm~ **

Hana: "Sorry I'm late-" _Hana went to the coffee shop to see Haruhito, but she unexpectedly saw Rein too._

Haruhito: "Oh, I invited Rein over."

Rein: "Hana, are you still mad at me?"

_Hana smiled at Rein._

Hana: "Sorry, Rein. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you anymore. Please be comfortable."

Rein: "Really? I'm so glad!"

Hana: "So, what's the occasion, Haruhito?"

Haruhito: "Actually, I have something to tell you."

Hana: "Me?"

Haruhito: "It's not that I'm minding others' business, but I'm worried about Shiki."

Rein: "What do you mean?"

Haruhito: "Hana, are you aware that Shiki likes you?"

Rein: "What?!"

Hana: "Uh..."

Rein: "Hana, is that true?"

Hana: "Um, yeah."

Haruhito: "I know that you're an angel, alright. However, the others still don't know yet. The thing that I'm concerned is, that you're an angel and Shiki is a demon. Like humans, angels and demons are not allowed to be together. That's the kind of thinking we have until now."

Hana: "I'm aware of that also, Haruhito."

Haruhito: "Do you really have to keep this a secret from Shiki and Kakeru? That you're not a human?"

Hana: "..."

Rein: "Is it true? Your identity will still be exposed sooner or later."

Hana: "Well, I've decided to tell them the truth during the 10th day."

Haruhito: "No, you can't. You don't want Shiki or even Kakeru to do a prohibited act for demons, right?"

Hana: "What do you mean?"

Haruhito: "To prevent you from getting toasted. To alter the fate database. That's a serious crime in Demon Realm punishable by extermination."

Hana: "E-Extermination?"

Haruhito: "Yeah, that's why I'm telling you about this now. Kakeru may avoid it, but we don't know what comes into Shiki's mind, so it's better to be prepared for that. I hope you understand me, Hana."

Rein: "What are you going to do, Hana?"

_Hana took a deep breath and thought deeply._

* * *

**~Demon Palace~ **

Angel King: "Your son is going to get married? That's great news."

Demon King: "Well, he's already in the right age to get married. That's another reason why I plan the upcoming ball."

Angel King: "I understand, King Tatsuki."

Demon King: "How about your son?"

Angel King: "I haven't talked about this to him yet. I will inform you soon if there's any."

Demon King: "I'm looking forward to it, King Suzaku."

* * *

_The meeting ended. While waiting outside the palace, the Demon King approached Kaori._

Demon King: "Kaori..."

Kaori: "Oh, your Highness."_ Kaori tried not to look at him straight in the eyes._

Demon King: "Oh, you don't have to be so formal when talking to me."

Kaori: "Should I? But you're a royalty, I'm just an aristocrat."

_The Demon King stared at her sadly._

Demon King: "I'm glad that I see you again."

Kaori: "Please don't say such words, your Highness." _Tatsuki was taken aback._

Demon King: "I'm sorry." _Kaori bowed at him and walked away._

_The Demon King continued to gaze at her._

Airi: "Oh, Kaori! It's been a while."

Kaori: "Airi, why didn't you join our meeting?"

Airi: "What?"

Kaori: "Could it possibly be... You're ashamed of going outside?"

Airi: "Try to say it again."

Kaori: "I guess the Angel King hasn't known about your existence."

Airi: "How dare you talk to me like that?"

Hitoshi: "Dear." _Hitoshi approached the two women._

Kaori: "Oh, right. Airi, this is my husband, Hitoshi. Dear, this is Airi, an acquaintance of mine."

Hitoshi: "Nice to meet you. It's rare that a demon like you is an acquaintance of my wife."

Airi: "Nice to meet you, too."

Hitoshi: "I'm afraid that we have to go now, Airi. We still have work to do."

Airi: "Sure, no problem."

Kaori: "We'll go now. Bye, Airi."

_Airi smiled at them. After they left, she glared while closing her fist in fury._

* * *

**~Human Realm~ **

_Kakeru and Hana just got off from the bus._

Kakeru: "I wasn't able to talk to you since yesterday. I'm sorry about what happened last night."

Hana: "It's okay. If I were in her shoes, I will also do the same."

Kakeru: "Do you really think that I'm serious in marrying her?"

Hana: "You are, aren't you?" _Kakeru got annoyed._

Kakeru: "For goodness sake, why are you being like this?"

Hana: "Being what? Just what you've said, you're the prince of the Demon Realm. Marrying is one of your duties as a prince."

_Kakeru went quiet._

Hana: "Don't worry, I only have almost two days left."

Kakeru: "Can't you just say that you're objecting my marriage?"_ Hana was surprised._

Hana: "Why would I say that? You clearly said that you're a demon and I'm a human. Two completely different races."

Kakeru: "But you don't like it, do you?" _Hana looked away._

_Kakeru suddenly grabbed Hana's shoulders._

Kakeru: "Look at me!"

_Hana closed her eyes._

Kakeru: "I said look at me."

_Hana slowly opened them._

Kakeru: "Please, just say that you're against it. Just once."

Hana: "No. I won't fall for what you've said."

Kakeru: "Hana, just let yourself fall."

Hana: "No one will catch me if I do."

Kakeru: "I will catch you."

_Hana was taken aback._

_Kakeru released her from his grasp, and he reached for her hand. He held her hand._

Kakeru: "You just let yourself be caught by me, right?"

Hana: "Kakeru..."

?: "Master Kakeru."

_Kakeru and Hana were shocked to see another demon in front of them._

Kakeru: "Yamino? What are you doing here?"

_Yamino, the butler of Demon royal family came to see Kakeru._

Yamino: "Master Kakeru, I'm here to tell you a bad news."

Kakeru: "Bad news?" _Hana looked at Kakeru worriedly._

Yamino: "You will be investigated due to the crime of keeping a toastee and lengthening her life span."

_Hana and Kakeru were troubled._


	12. Chapter 12

_Kakeru didn't say a word._

Yamino: "Is this true, Master Kakeru?"

_Kakeru smiled._

Kakeru: "Yes."

Hana: "No! That's not true at all!"

Kakeru: "Hana!"

Hana: "This is my fault. I threatened him to lengthen my life span. Kakeru nor the others didn't do anything wrong!"

Kakeru: "You shut up!"

Hana: "But that's the truth!"

Yamino: "The trial will start after two days. Until then, you can stay here in the Human realm."

Kakeru: "Does... Does Father know about this already?"

_Yamino nodded once._

Hana: "Kakeru..."

Kakeru: "I understand. You may go now."

Yamino: "Master Kakeru..."

Kakeru: "Don't worry, I'm the prince. I can't be put down so easily like this."

_Yamino bowed at Kakeru and left._

Kakeru: "Are you stupid?! Why did you say that to him? Do you know what will happen to you if he will report it to my father?"

Hana: "I will be toasted right away, I know. But I can't just let you be punished like that!"

Kakeru: "So you're trying to take the consequence? This is not your fault. It was my decision from the beginning."

Hana: "Kakeru, why are you trying to save me?"

Kakeru: "Then why are you trying to save me?" _Hana went quiet._

_He let out a sigh._

Kakeru: "I wish that I could hear the reason even just once."

_Meguru went outside._

Meguru: "Brother! That was Yamino, right? Is there a problem?"

_Kakeru patted on Meguru's shoulder and went inside the house._

Meguru: "Hana? Did Yamino see you?"

Hana: "Meguru, please help Kakeru!" _Meguru became confused._

* * *

Meguru: "Is that true? Brother will be investigated?"

Haruhito: "How did the Demon Realm find out?"

Satoru: "Perhaps... Did Reiko told the higher-ups about Hana?"

Meguru: "We don't have proof that she did tell it though."

Hana: "She can't do that. She knows that Kakeru will be in danger if she does, so..."

Satoru: "You thought about that? It's impressive for you to defend your rival."

Hana: "Rival?"

Meguru: "Anyhow, we should do something to help Brother. You said that it's on Wednesday, right?"

Hana: "Yes."

Shiki: "But Kakeru is the prince. The Demon King will spare him, at least."

Meguru: "I-I don't think so, Shiki."

Hana: "What? What do you mean?"

Meguru: "You see, Father's judgment is always based on rationality. So, even though that we are his sons, we're still receiving the same treatment as the other demons."

Hana: "Even if one of his sons' life is already at stake?"

_Meguru looked down._

Haruhito: "Where's Kakeru, by the way?"

Meguru: "I think he's in his room." _Silence filled the living room._

* * *

_After dinner without Kakeru, Hana went to the kitchen to do dishwashing. Then, Haruhito came._

Haruhito: "May I help you?"

Hana: "Oh, Haruhito."

_Haruhito wore gloves and began washing the plates. Hana stopped moving as she let the water flow out from the faucet. He then turned the faucet off._

Haruhito: "Hana?"

Hana: "Haruhito, should I turn myself in now?"

_Haruhito spoke in a soft voice._

Haruhito: "How are you going to do that? Are you planning to introduce yourself in front of the Demon King without any proof?"

Hana: "I can't let Kakeru be punished because of me."

Haruhito: "You said that Kakeru will be brought back to Demon Realm in two days. Your ability will return at that time too, right?"

Hana: "Yeah."

Haruhito: "But are you even aware that you will be in danger again once you reveal yourself?"

Hana: "I don't have a choice, Haruhito."

Haruhito: "I'm sorry, Hana."

Hana: "Why?"

Haruhito: "I didn't even think of your situation back then. I recklessly encouraged you to expose your real identity without considering the consequences you'll be receiving."

_Hana smiled._

Hana: "No, I understand you, Haruhito. I still have to do that anyway. Hence, I will have to clear the misunderstanding about me. Telling the entire Demon Realm is the only way to save Kakeru from any punishment he will get."

Haruhito: "Hana... How come that you're still thinking about others before yourself?"

Hana: "Well, let's just say that it's the real me."

_Haruhito and Hana continued to wash the remaining ones._

Hana: "Haruhito, do you think this is my fault in the first place? If I had waited patiently for angels instead, this won't be happening, right?"

Haruhito: "Hana, blaming yourself won't be a help to Kakeru. I'm sure that he will tell you the same thing. Don't worry, Kakeru doesn't hate you and will never hate you for that."

_Hana stared at Haruhito._

Hana: "Thank you, Haruhito. I'll bring Kakeru his dinner, now. Thanks for helping me, too."

Haruhito: "No problem, Hana. Go ahead." _Hana smiled and prepared Kakeru's dinner on the counter._

* * *

_Hana knocked on Kakeru's door._

Hana: "Kakeru, it's me. Can I come in?"

_After a few seconds, Kakeru opened the door, surprised._

Kakeru: "Oh, come in." _Hana went inside._

Hana: "Oh, your room is simple but very orderly."

Kakeru: "This is your first time coming into my room, I suppose?"

Hana: "That's right. I brought you dinner." _Hana placed the food tray on the desk._

Kakeru: "Thank you. I'm sorry if I haven't invited you here in my room since you started living here."

Hana: "It's okay. You may eat now."

_Kakeru sat on the chair and began to eat._

Hana: "Excuse me."

Kakeru: "Don't go."

_Hana stopped from reaching the doorknob._

Kakeru: "Stay here for a while." _Hana turned back._

Hana: "A-Are you sure?"

Kakeru: "Do I look like joking around?"

Hana: "N-No." _Hana sat on the bed cautiously._

Kakeru: "Hey, why are you like that? Relax, will you?"

_Hana kept quiet._

Kakeru: "Are you that worried about me?"

Hana: "Tch, just continue eating."

Kakeru: "I can't eat if you're making such a face."

_Hana was still looking on the floor._

Kakeru: "I love you."

Hana: "What?!" _Hana stared at Kakeru, startled._

Kakeru: "Haha! Now you're on the right track again."

Hana: "Huh?"

Kakeru: "Don't misunderstood me. I only said that because your mind was somewhere else. That was very effective, huh?"

Hana: "You mean, that was nothing?"

_Kakeru looked at her emotionlessly, and then continued to eat. She suddenly stood up and went near the door._

Kakeru: "Hey."

Hana: "I have to go now."

Kakeru: "Wait, just sit there for a while." _Hana turned back to look at him._

Hana: "The reason why I came here was, to tell you that I will help you."

Kakeru: "I don't need a human's help."

Hana: "Then don't make me feel confused!"

_She exploded from her emotions._

Kakeru: "How did I confuse you?"

Hana: "Please stop saying vague things, Kakeru. Also, be sure to synchronize your words with your actions; you're making my head dizzy."

_Kakeru went quiet._

Hana: "You will know when the time comes. That's two days from now." _She went out, leaving him devastated._

* * *

_In the kitchen, Satoru saw Hana drinking some red wine, alone._

Satoru: "Hey, Hana. What's with the solitude? Are you not planning to give me some?"

_Hana didn't mind him. Out of nowhere, Satoru grabbed the shot glass from her hand, and removed the bottle of wine away from her._

Hana: "Give me that back."

Satoru: "No."

Hana: "Satoru!"

Satoru: "Do you think that drinking alcohol is the best solution, Hana? Are humans really that shallow like you?"

Hana: "Satoru, leave me alone, please."

Satoru: "I will, with the wine bottle, of course."

Hana: "You're mean."

Satoru: "Just go to your room and sleep." _Satoru was leaving, but Hana held his arm, stopping him._

Hana: "I'm wearing the ring."

Satoru: "And so?"

Hana: "Let me stay in my friend's place just for tonight."

_Satoru sighed heavily._

Hana: "Thank you, Satoru." _She left the kitchen._

* * *

Kakeru: "Meguru, are you still awake?"

_Meguru opened the door._

Meguru: "Brother? What's up?"

_Kakeru went inside Meguru's room._

Meguru: "Have you eaten already?"

Kakeru: "Yes."

Meguru: "Don't worry about it too much, Brother. We will help you."

Kakeru: "Thank you, Meguru. I have something to tell you, though."

Meguru: "The floor is yours."

Kakeru: "Truthfully, I like Hana."

Meguru: "That's something we already knew, Brother."

Kakeru: "What? Am I that obvious?" _Meguru chuckled._

Kakeru: "Hey."

Meguru: "You finally admitted it, huh? So, does she know about it?"

Kakeru: "No. Instead, I pushed her away."

Meguru: "What?"

Kakeru: "At first I don't admit it to myself, since she's a human and I'm a demon. I convinced myself to believe that. I also thought about my duties and responsibilities as the Demon Prince. However, the more I resist, the more I realize what I really feel for her."

Meguru: "Brother..."

Kakeru: "After many times of thinking, I finally decided to confess to her, but another problem has come. I don't want her to get involved to that mess because of me. You know what will happen to me after two days, right?"

_Meguru showed a sad face to Kakeru._

Meguru: "But the verdict is not yet decided, Brother. How sure are you that you will be exterminated?"

Kakeru: "You know Dad very well, right?"

Meguru: "I hate to think about that. But still, you're the crown prince, the next Demon King. Father won't let it happen to you."

Kakeru: "I don't care what happens to me. I am thinking of Hana right now."

Meguru: "Then how about that angel, Brother?"

_Kakeru paused for a while._

Meguru: "Did you stop searching for her now?"

Kakeru: "The fact that I will protect her still remains, Meguru."

Meguru: "I see. Back to Hana, if you like her, then why did you let her go? Can you let her be taken by other man?"

_Kakeru was alarmed._

Meguru: "I'm sure you didn't think that far. Pushing her away, do you think that's the best for the both of you? Please also think about her, her feelings for you."

_Kakeru suddenly went outside the room._

* * *

_He knocked on Hana's door._

Kakeru: "Hana? Please open the door."

Shiki: "She's not there." _Kakeru turned back._

Kakeru: "What?"

Shiki: "She's not here in the house right now."

Kakeru: "Where did she go?"

Shiki: "Don't you have the tracking device monitor?"

_Kakeru got angry._

Shiki: "Satoru told me a while ago. Kakeru, if something happens to her, I won't forgive you." _Shiki left, while Kakeru stayed in front of the door, anxious._

* * *

**~Hana's House~**

Kaori: "I'm glad that you came home tonight. Did something happen?"

Hana: "Nothing, Mom."

Kaori: "I know you."

_Hana stared at her mother sadly. She then hugged her._

Kaori: "Hana, tell me the truth. Have you already fallen in love with him?"

_Hana didn't reply._

Kaori: "But, you're aware that you will never be together, right?"

_Hana freed from the embrace and looked at her mother straight in the eyes._

Hana: "Mom, he's going to be exterminated. He's going to be exterminated because of me."

Kaori: "The Demon Prince? Why?"

Hana: "Because I approached him as a toastee, a human. Keeping the toastee alive beyond the death schedule - that's his crime."

Kaori: "(Your fate together... I guess it's really true.)"

Hana: "It's my fault, Mom! What should I do?"

Kaori: "Hana, you need to know something."

Hana: "What is it, Mom?"

Kaori: "The Demon King... He's my ex-lover."

_Hana was astounded._

Kaori: "He's the one I was referring to when I told you about my past, Hana."

Hana: "No... way."

Kaori: "What happened between us, it will happen again to both of you. I just don't want you to feel what I had felt at that time."

_Hana remained speechless._

Kaori: "Our fate together is not good. The bottomline is, demons and angels will never be together. We failed to change it after all."

Hana: "Mom... I don't know what to say, really."

Kaori: "The fate between you and that demon, is not good either."

Hana: "Please stop it, Mom. I... I don't think I can take it anymore." _Hana left the room._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~ **

?: "You did a great job exposing Kakeru to that crime."

Assassin: "I told you, right? The Heaven is with us."

?: "I don't care what you're going to do to the angel. Bringing down the Demon King and his heir is only my goal."

Assassin: "I understand, Madame."

_The mystery woman laughed, revealing only her silhouette on the wall._

* * *

_Kakeru tried to contact Hana in the phone, but he failed. He continued to look at the tracking monitor showing her current location._

_Meanwhile, Hana was sitting while staring at the window, in sorrow._

* * *

_Ninth day._

**~Demon House~**

_Hana has arrived at the Demon House early in the morning. As she rang the doorbell, Meguru came out._

Meguru: "Hana, you're back already?"

Hana: "Huh? Why?"

Meguru: "Um, you see..."

_Suddenly, Reiko came out while Kakeru and the others were tailing her._

Reiko: "It's your fault! If you hadn't dealt with Kakeru, this won't happen!"

Kakeru: "Reiko! Stop it!"

Hana: "You're right. It's my fault. I'm going to fix this."

Reiko: "You? Do you think this is only a small matter to be taken care of? Kakeru is the Demon Prince, the entire Demon Realm will be doomed if he will be exterminated! Just because of a mere human like you, the Demon Realm is in big trouble!"

Kakeru: "Reiko!"

_Haruhito pulled Reiko away from Hana._

Hana: "If I will be able to save the entire demonkind tomorrow, what are you going to do for me?"

_The demons were surprised._

Reiko: "What?! What kind of a joke is that?"

Hana: "If I can stop Kakeru's extermination, will you get lost?"

_Reiko smiled._

Reiko: "If you can save Kakeru, I will invite you to our wedding ceremony. That's a great privilege for humans like you, right? I'm not being sarcastic here. I'm just going to repay you for saving Kakeru. How's that?"

_Hana was shattered._

_Kakeru stepped in between the two women._

Kakeru: "Reiko, if Hana will be able to save me tomorrow, I will marry her. That's how I'm going to repay her for saving me and the entire demonkind. How's that?"

Reiko: "You... What?!"

_Hana stared at Kakeru astonishingly._

_Reiko glared at Kakeru furiously, while the others were startled._


	13. Chapter 13

Hana: "I have to go to work now."

Kakeru: "But it's still early, Hana."

Hana: "Sorry, but I don't like that you're making fun of me."

Kakeru: "What?!"

_Hana left hurriedly. _

Kakeru: "Hana!"

Reiko: "Stop it, Kakeru!" _Kakeru turned back at her. _

Reiko: "Can't you consider my feelings?"

_Shiki went inside the house first, then followed by others except Kakeru and Reiko. _

Reiko: "You confessed, but does it help you cancel our engagement? You may not like it, but you cannot do anything about it."

_Kakeru stayed quiet. _

Reiko: "I'll go." _And she flew away. _

_Kakeru immediately followed Hana at work._

* * *

**~Tokyo District Court~**

Staff 1: "Prosecutor, the trial will begin 30 minutes early due to the request of the lawyers. Would that be okay?"

Hana: "Yes."

Staff 1: "Okay, then."

_Hana was busy doing her work. _

Iori: "Good mor- Hana? You're damn early today!"

Hana: "I know, right? Good thing I came here early since the trial will start early, too."

Iori: "Well, good luck! Oh, right. Someone's waiting for you outside."

Hana: "Who?"

Iori: "A man wearing glasses. He said he's your friend."

Hana: "Glasses? Okay, got it. Thanks, Iori." _Hana went outside the office._

* * *

Hana: "Shi-"

_Hana was surprised to see Kakeru instead. _

Hana: "Where's Shiki?"

Kakeru: "Shiki's at home."

Hana: "What? But- Ugh, Iori..."

Kakeru: "So you're fast when it comes to Shiki, huh?"

Hana: "I'm busy today."

Kakeru: "Wait."

_Hana continued to walk. In a blink of an eye, Kakeru suddenly appeared in front of her._

Hana: "Oh! How did you do that?!"

Kakeru: "I'm a demon. Besides, have you already forgotten? I require absolute obedience to my orders, Hana. You're still under surveillance. Liking you doesn't mean that you can now defy me."

Hana: "Please observe, Prince Kakeru."

_Hana switched off the hallway lights, then she switched it on again. She repeated it twice. _

Kakeru: "What are you doing?"

_Hana continued to switch on and off the lights while talking to Kakeru. _

Hana: "You're like this. Today, you're good to me. Tomorrow, you're not, so on and so forth."

_Hana left the switch on and returned to her office. Kakeru was a bit startled, and then he leaned on the wall._

* * *

_During the trial..._

Hana: "Defendant, are you aware that when the victim dies, the attempted murder will turn into murder?"

_The two lawyers of the defendant raised their hands together as they contradicted Hana's questioning._

Lawyers: "Your honor, the victim is still alive!"

Judge: "Prosecutor, please refrain from asking questions that are yet to happen."

_Hana lost her focus and looked at her guide. _

Hana: "No more questions, your honor."

_Hana returned to her seat. _

Prosecutor 2: "What's wrong with you today, Matsushina?"

Hana: "I'm sorry."

_The guy prosecutor stood up as it's his turn to ask questions, while Hana stared at her papers blankly._

* * *

_Lunch time came. _

Iori: "Hana, let's eat!"

Hana: "Iori, you did a good job earlier, huh?"

Iori: "Oh, I'm sorry, Hana. Mr. Kamui told me to do it, so... Anyways, are you two not in good terms with each other?"

Hana: "I just don't understand him. That's all."

Iori: "Hana, I'm just here if you need a good listener."

_Hana smiled._

Hana: "Thanks, Iori."

* * *

_Kakeru's phone was ringing._

Kakeru: "Hello? What?!" _His expression suddenly turned sour. _

Kakeru: "Okay, I understand." _He hurriedly left the office._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Kakeru: "I'm here."

Meguru: "Brother! You can't go with them yet!"

Kakeru: "I thought I still have one day left. Why are you already here?"

Demon 1: "We're just following orders from the Demon King, Prince Kakeru."

Kakeru: "When is the hearing?"

Demon 2: "I heard that the verdict has already been released."

Meguru: "What is his verdict? Tell us!"

Demon 1: "It's... extermination. We're sorry, Prince Kakeru."

Meguru: "That doesn't make sense! He doesn't even had the chance to defend himself! We have to talk to Father!"

Demon 2: "Prince Kakeru, it's time."

Haruhito: "Hey, Kakeru!"

Satoru: "Don't bring Kakeru with you!"

Kakeru: "It's alright, guys. Thank you for your concern. One more thing, please take care of Hana. Tell her that I'm sorry for not saving her until the end."

Meguru: "Brother!"

_Kakeru smiled at them, and he left with the demon guards._

Meguru: "No! We can't just let him be exterminated! I'll go to Demon Realm right now. I will do anything I can to help Brother!"

_Meguru ran towards the exit._

Shiki: "Is it really over for him?"

Satoru: "I hate to say this, but as of now, we can't do anything."

_Haruhito called Hana on the phone. _

Haruhito: "Hana, answer the call, please!" _Haruhito called her again._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~ **

Demon: "Prince Kakeru has arrived!"

_The demon announced Kakeru's arrival in the palace. The Demon King and Queen faced their son. _

Demon King: "Kakeru, how could you do this? Haven't you realized what the consequence would be?"

Demon Queen: "Your Highness, please reconsider! He's still your son! He's the heir to the throne! How could you give a verdict like that?!"

Demon King: "I won't tolerate the crime he had done just because he's my son. You know that."

Demon Queen: "Kakeru, ask forgiveness to your father right now. Hurry up!"

_Kakeru didn't talk. _

Demon Queen: "Kakeru!"

Demon King: "What is your reason for letting a human toastee live beyond her death schedule? Don't tell me that you fell for a human?"

_Kakeru was surprised as he looked up at his father. _

Demon King: "How exasperating. Since you have fallen for that human, you won't toast her, right?"

Demon Queen: "Don't just stand there! Ask forgiveness to your father now!"

Kakeru: "Father, I'm sorry but I won't give up on her. I will accept my punishment in exchange of letting her live."

_The Demon King got furious. _

Demon King: "Send him to his room now. I don't want to see his face."

Demon: "Yes, your Highness."

_Kakeru and the demon left the palace hall. _

Demon Queen: "Kakeru!"

_The Demon King slammed the table in front of him. And then, Meguru arrived. _

Meguru: "Father! Where's Brother?"

Demon King: "Are you here to convince me?"

Meguru: "Yes."

Demon King: "My decision will not change anymore."

Meguru: "But Father!"

_Suddenly, Airi entered the hall. _

Airi: "Meguru?! Is that you?"

Meguru: "Mom?" _Airi embraced her son tightly. _

Airi: "Meguru, I miss you so much!"

Meguru: "Me too, Mom. But, we have to help Brother!"

Airi: "I know. He's in danger right now."

Meguru: "Please help me convince Father, Mom."

_Airi looked away. _

Meguru: "Mom?" Airi: "Let's go to my room first, Meguru."

Meguru: "But..."

Airi: "Come on."

* * *

**~Demon House~ **

Hana: "Kakeru!" _Hana slammed the door wide open. _

Haruhito: "Hana!"

Hana: "Was that true?! Kakeru has been already taken away?!"

_Haruhito nodded slowly. _

Hana: "I thought it was tomorrow! I thought I still have tomorrow! Haruhito, why? Why did it happen?!"

Haruhito: "Please calm down."

_She sat on the couch. Shiki was looking at her sadly. _

Hana: "What should we do?"

Satoru: "Frankly speaking, we can't do anything right now."

Hana: "This stupid ability, can you return now?!"

Satoru: "Huh?"

_Hana took a deep breath. _

Hana: "I guess I have to spill the beans. Satoru, Shiki, I'm sorry for lying to you all this time."

_Satoru and Shiki looked at each other, wondering about what she said._

Shiki: "What do you mean?"

Hana: "I'm... I'm not a human."

Satoru: "...What? If you're not a human, then what are you...?"

Hana: "I'm an angel."

_They were stunned. _

Satoru: "Angel? You? How come...?"

Haruhito: "Satoru, she's telling the truth."

Shiki: "So you knew about this already, Haruhito?"

Haruhito: "I'm sorry. Hana begged me not to reveal it first."

Hana: "I'm an angel who turned into a human when I lost my angelic ability 17 years ago. I lost it since I hadn't returned to Angel Realm for so long. I approached you guys in order for me to return there."

_Satoru was thinking on what he should say next._

Satoru: "Um... Why does an angel like you stayed in the human realm for so long?"

Hana: "Because I have to protect myself."

Satoru: "Protect yourself? Why? Are you being chased or something?"

Hana: "I think you only said it casually, but you're right."

Satoru: "For real?"

_Shiki cleared his throat before speaking. _

Shiki: "Why...?"

Hana: "Because... I'm the angel who saved you and Kakeru 17 years ago."

_That statement made the two demons dazed._

Hana: "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't intend to put Kakeru in danger. I didn't plan it!"

_Among the three demons, Shiki is the most devastated. _

Hana: "Shiki, I'm sorry for not telking you the truth earlier. I'm just-"

_Hana's words stopped as Shiki stood up. _

Shiki: "Sorry, but I just wanted to be alone for now."

Hana: "Shiki..."

_Shiki went upstairs. _

Satoru: "Let him be alone first, Hana. He's very shocked right now. He just needs some time to absorb all of those."

Hana: "Thank you for not hating me, Satoru."

Satoru: "It's fine."

Hana: "But how can I help Kakeru at this moment?! My ability is still not coming back!"

Haruhito: "Contact Rein. I figured that he knows something." _Hana nodded and called Rein on the phone._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~ **

_Satoru as the vice captain of the group, led Haruhito, Hana and Shiki to the Demon Palace grounds. _

Satoru: "I'm Satoru Kamagari, the vice captain of Prince Kakeru's group. We need to see him."

Demon Guard: "I'm sorry, but Prince Kakeru is in the execution grounds right now."

Hana: "What?! E-Execution grounds?"

Haruhito: "We're here to save him! Hurry and open the gate!"

Demon Guard: "I'm sorry, I'm just following orders-"

_Satoru quickly punched the demon guard and they took the chance to enter the palace. _

Satoru: "Let's go!"

* * *

_The demons gathered in the execution grounds. _

Meguru: "Brother! No!"

_Meguru tried to free from the grasps of the demon guards, but he couldn't. _

Demon Queen: "Tatsuki! Are you out of your mind?! Let your son go!"

_The Demon King didn't react. _

_Kakeru was sitting at the center of the patterned floor, waiting in despair. _

Demon: "Prince Kakeru violated the rule of the Demon Realm regarding the toasting process. After the investigation, he will be exterminated as the punishment for his crime."

Demon Queen: "Kakeru!"

_ The floor patterns emitted lights. _

?: "Stop!"

_ The demons turned around to see where the voice came from. _

Meguru: "Hana?!"

_Kakeru opened his eyes as he heard Hana's name. _

Hana: "Stop the extermination of Kakeru!"

Kakeru: "Idiot! What are you doing here?!"

Hana: "I was the human who's involved in this case."

Demon King: "How did a human entered the Demon Realm?!"

Hana: "Kakeru did not violate any rule. He didn't extend a human's life. In other words, he didn't do anything wrong."

Kakeru: "What are you saying?! Back off!"

_Hana closed her eyes for a second, and she opened them, full of confidence. She slowly revealed her angel wings to the entire demons present. She then floated into the air, while her whole body is radiating with light. _

Demon 1: "A-An angel?"

Hana: "My name is Hana Nishiuchi, an aristocrat angel from the genius class. Now, let Kakeru go."

_Hana's introduction made the entire Demon Palace astounded, especially Kakeru._


	14. Chapter 14

_Flashback_

Rein: "What's happening, Hana? Is something bothering you?"

Hana: "Rein, I need your help."

Rein: "Tell me."

Hana: "I still have to wait until tomorrow for my ability to come back. Is there any way to speed up the restoration process?"

Rein: "There is."

Hana: "Tell me!"

Rein: "It's a rare plant called Demon's Angel."

Hana: "Huh? Demon's Angel?"

Rein: "Don't mind the name because it has the opposite effect on demons. That plant can strengthen the angels but weaken the demons instead."

Hana: "R-Really?"

Rein: "That plant has a counterpart too. It is called Angel's Demon. They are the rare kind of flowering plants in Heaven."

Hana: "I see, so where can I get the Demon's Angel?"

Rein: "It's only found in the garden of Angel Palace. I'll get it for you. Can you wait for a while?"

Hana: "Okay. Thanks, Rein."

Rein: "But what's so urgent about it? Do you intend to reveal yourself sooner than planned?"

Hana: "Yes, because I have to save Kakeru."

Rein: "What? Kakeru?"

Hana: "He will be exterminated soon. I need to hurry."

_Rein was quite surprised. _

Rein: "Hana, do you really love him that much? You're going to put yourself in danger again if you do that."

Hana: "I'm sorry. Also, please don't tell my parents about this. I beg you."

_Rein sighed heavily. _

Rein: "Wait for me here then."

Hana: "Thanks, Rein!"

_Rein smiled as he flew away._

Hana: "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad."

_End of the flashback_

* * *

**~Demon Palace~**

_Kakeru, and everyone else were very shocked during the sudden turn of events. _

Hana: "To Prince Kakeru's father, your Highness, aren't you going to do something?"

_Kakeru was frozen._

Demon Queen: "What are you doing, Tatsuki?!"

_A demon servant approached the Demon King and whispered something into his ear. The Demon King then stood up in front of everyone. _

Demon King: "I cancel Prince Kakeru's extermination."

_The demons were murmuring here and there. _

Meguru: "Thank goodness!" _Meguru collapsed from his knees and his mother supported him. _

Airi: "Meguru, are you okay?"

Meguru: "Yeah. Brother..." _He glanced at Kakeru._

Satoru: "T-That was close."

_Kakeru closed his eyes as he released the tension he felt. _

Demon King: "Since the angel here confessed, my son has been declared innocent. All of you can go back now."

_The demons started to leave the execution grounds._

_Kakeru's hands were freed from the binding rope._

Demon Queen: "Kakeru!" _Keiko hugged him tightly. _

Meguru: "Hana..."

_Hana kept on staring at Kakeru, while she was approached by Meguru._

Meguru: "Hana... I am still very shocked, but I can't thank you enough for saving Brother."

Hana: "It's fine, Meguru. Sorry for lying to you all this time." _Hana returned her gaze to Kakeru. _

Demon King: "As for the angel..."

_Kakeru quickly looked at Hana. _

Demon King: "The Angel Realm will be the one to give your punishment for altering the fate database."

Meguru: "What?!"

Demon: "Your Highness, the Angel palace guards have arrived."

Demon King: "Oh, that was fast. Let them in."

Demon: "Yes, your Highness."

Shiki: "Hana..." _Shiki suddenly held Hana's hand. _

Hana: "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

_The angel guards came in and grabbed Hana. _

Haruhito: "Hana! Please contact us as soon as you've arrived in Angel Realm!"

Satoru: "Hana! Don't let them punish you. You hear me?!"

_Shiki continued to hold onto her hand, but the angel guards forced him to let go. _

Shiki: "Hana! No!"

_Kakeru continued to stare at Hana being dragged away by the angels. He tried to call Hana's name, but there's no voice coming out. _

Shiki: "Hana!"

_Hana smiled at Kakeru while her tears were coming out at the same time until she vanished from Kakeru's sight. _

Kakeru: "Hana! Let me go! Let me go!"

Demon King: "Take Kakeru into his room now!"

_Despite his resistance, Kakeru was dragged by the demons away. _

Meguru: "Brother... Oh no, what's happening to us...?"

_Haruhito, Shiki and Satoru were stunned as the result of everything happened._

* * *

Kakeru: "Let me go now!" _He pushed the demons away. _

_Then, the Demon King entered his room. _

Demon King: "You're grounded for a week, Kakeru."

_Kakeru didn't answer. _

Demon King: "I'm surprised. You didn't object."

_ Kakeru stared at his father. _

Kakeru: "Father, I really don't have any strength to resist anymore. I'm very tired."

Demon King: "You were saved by that angel twice, but there are two different reasons behind it."

_Kakeru remained silent. _

_The Demon King was about to leave the room, but he stopped as he turned back at Kakeru. _

Demon King: "Honestly, I'm very thankful to her... for the second time." _He finally shut the door behind him. _

_Flashbacks were coming into Kakeru's mind. _

_**[**Kakeru: "Aren't you scared?" _

_Hana: "Of course I was. Until now, to be honest." _

_Kakeru: "I'm sorry. I nearly put you in danger." _

_Hana: "Who... Who was that?" _

_Kakeru: "A demon criminal, an assassin, to be exact."**]**_

_**[**Kakeru stood up from his seat. He took away the bouquet from Shiki's hand and placed it on Hana's hands with force. Hana quickly throw the bouquet on the floor and she began to sneeze. _

_Meguru: "Hana, are you okay?" Hana continued to sneeze. _

_Satoru: "I guess Hana is allergic to flowers. Look, she doesn't stop sneezing."**] **_

_Kakeru slammed the table with his fist._

Kakeru: "Hana, I promised myself not to let you go again once I have found you. Just you wait." _Kakeru sighed. _

Kakeru: "I'm sorry for not recognizing you sooner."

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_The Angel King faced Hana for the first time. _

Angel King: "Are you Hana Nishiuchi?"

Hana: "Yes, your Highness."

Angel King: "I'm glad that I have finally met you. I was just kept on hearing your name from your parents, so I'm really glad that you have finally made it to return here. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. Living in the human realm must be tough, right?"

_Hana bowed deeply to the king._

Angel King: "Don't worry. You won't be given any kind of punishment for what you had done. You even saved the Demon Prince, so the Demon Realm really owes us a lot."

Hana: "Thank you for accepting me, your Highness."

Angel King: "Yeah, yeah. You can now meet with your parents. Take care, Hana."

_Hana bowed once again and left._

* * *

Hana: "Mom, I-" _Hana was slapped by her mother. _

Hitoshi: "Kaori!" _Hitoshi grabbed Kaori's hand away. _

_Hana touched her cheek while looking at her mother._

Kaori: "How could you do such a dangerous thing?! Are we really nothing to you?! Is your life less important than that demon?!"

_ Hana cried. _

Hitoshi: "Kaori, stop it."

Kaori: "I thought you want to live as a real angel. Do you realize what has already been taken away from you?!"

Hana: "I'm sorry, Mom!"

Kaori: "I definitely warned you before. That feelings of yours will not help you live freely! Do you really want to destroy your life?!"

Hitoshi: "Stop it, Kaori! You're not helping either! Hana, tonight we will be staying here in the palace. Go to the third room from here, and have a good night's sleep. We will talk about this matter tomorrow." _Hitoshi and Kaori left the hallway. _

_Hana was left, crying alone. Until then, someone reached out a handkerchief to her. She slowly looked at the person. _

Hana: "Y-Your Highness!" _Hana quickly bowed at him. _

Rui: "Oh? I'm quite surprised that you recognized me despite of your disappearance in Angel Realm. I was about to act as the royal butler or something. Anyways, please look at me."

Hana: "I-I can't, your Highness. It's so embarrassing."

Rui: "What's embarrassing? That I saw you crying?"

Hana: "(Damn it, he saw me like this!)"

_The Angel Prince, Rui, held Hana's face and he raised it gently. _

Rui: "Here. You can use this." _Rui put his handkerchief on her hands. _

Hana: "Thank you, your Highness. I'll use this well." _Hana smiled. _

Rui: "You're more beautiful when you smile."

_Her smile vanished as she was staring at him surprisingly. _

Rui: "Hey, you lost your smile when I said that? How mean."

_Suddenly, Hana's phone was ringing. _

Hana: "Oh, please excuse me, your Highness."

_Rui nodded as Hana answered her phone._

Hana: "Hello? Oh, Haruhito, you called."

_**On the phone:**_ _Haruhito: "Hana, are you okay?! Are you in Angel Realm, right?" _

Hana: "Yes, I have finally returned here. I'm okay, thanks for worrying about me."

_Haruhito: "I see. That's good, then. Guys, Hana is in Angel Realm right now, no need to worry." _

Hana: "Oh... Um, Haruhito...?"

_Haruhito: "Yes?" _

Hana: "Um..."

_ Haruhito: "Oh, Kakeru? He's at the Demon Palace right now. I heard he's grounded for a week." _

Hana: "Oh. It's fine as long as he's safe."

_Haruhito: "I agree. Well, I'll hang up now. You must be tired already. Rest well, Hana."_

Hana: "Thanks, Haruhito. Bye." _The call ended._

Rui: "You know Haruhito?"

Hana: "Yes. He's one of my friends I had met in the human realm."

Rui: "Yeah. Haruhito is working hard right now to return here as an angel."

Hana: "Really?"

Rui: "Yes. That's his mission."

Hana: "Um, I'm sorry for letting you see such a pitiful scenery, your Highness."

Rui: "Miss Hana? Actually, I prefer when you call me by my first name."

Hana: "W-Why? I can't do that, your-"

Rui: "It's Rui. My first name."

Hana: "Prince Rui."

Rui: "Come on, is that really difficult to say? I mean, it's only two syllables. Do you really want to call me with such longer terms?"

Hana: "But..."

Rui: "I wanted to feel that I'm not part of the royalty once in a while. Can you do that for me, Hana?"

_Hana stared at him._

Hana: "Rui... Why?"

_The prince smiled happily. _

Rui: "See you tomorrow, Hana. Good night." _Rui patted on her shoulders gently as he left the hallway. _

_Amazed, Hana looked at the handkerchief she's holding._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_Early morning._

Yamino: "Prince Kakeru, your breakfast has arrived."

Kakeru: "Please leave it there."

Yamino: "Yes, your Highness. By the way, after you eat the breakfast, the Demon King asked for you to come to the palace hall."

Kakeru: "Got it." _Kakeru answered weakly. He stared at the food without moving anything._

* * *

**~Demon Palace Hall~**

Demon King: "Kakeru, there's a ball prepared for you and Reiko two days from now. That's the time that we will be announcing your engagement to the whole Demon Realm."

Demon Queen: "Kakeru, I have already prepared some options for your formal wear. Please feel free to choose what you like."

Kakeru: "What?!"

Demon King: "What kind of reaction was that?"

Kakeru: "I don't want to continue this engagement."

Demon Queen: "Kakeru, please don't be like that to your father. He's only concerned for your future. You need a queen later on, and it's not definitely be an angel."

Kakeru: "You too, Mom?!"

Demon King: "You can complain as much as you want. You can't do anything about it anyway. However, there's something I want you to do."

_Kakeru stared at his father angrily. _

Demon King: "You should never show to the entire demons that you are not capable of being the future king of Demon Realm. You should not show any signs that will make them test your credibility as the next heir to the throne."

_Kakeru remained quiet. _

Demon King: "You can now go back to your room."

_Kakeru's parents were about to leave the hall, but Kakeru stopped them. _

Kakeru: "Marriage? I see. So this is how you felt before, Father. It must have been hard on you, too."

_The Demon Queen's reaction showed a great displeasure._

Demon King: "Don't say things like that."

_The Demon King glanced at his wife. _

Demon King: "You're hurting your mother." _He left first, while the queen was baffled by his words. _

Demon Queen: "Is it fun, Kakeru?"

_Kakeru stood still, showing no emotion at all._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_As Hana woke up, she was astonished to see a breakfast tray on the table beside her._

Hana: "Hey, is it the angel cake? My favorite!"

_She went to the table and sat on the chair. _

Hana: "I badly miss you, angel cake! Huh?"

_She was startled to see a small bouquet of white roses on the food tray. _

Hana: "What the heck? Who on earth placed these flowers- Huh? Plastic?"

_She touched the petals to confirm it. _

Hana: "They're made of plastic."

_She saw a note attached to the flowers. _

Hana: "'I hope that you can finally appreciate the beauty of flowers. -Rui' Huh? He sent this?"

_Hana's phone beeped. As she opened the message, it shows: 'Hana, let's meet at the café near the gate portal in the town. I want to see you standing on the Angel Realm's ground. I invited Haruhito, too! See you! Rein' _

Hana: "Uh, Rein... Getting too excited and all..." _She smiled weakly. _

Hana: "Kakeru..."

* * *

Kakeru: "What is it again, Father?"

Demon King: "Sit down."

_Kakeru sat beside Meguru._

Demon King: "About the ball, I invited the Angel King as well."

Kakeru: "What?"

Demon King: "I have received a letter from him this morning telling me that the two realms will celebrate the ball together."

Meguru: "Really, Father?"

Kakeru: "And why?"

* * *

Kaori: "Hana, let's go to the palace hall for now. The king has something to say to you."

Hana: "Okay."

_Hana and Kaori entered the hall. _

Kaori: "We're here, your Highness."

Angel King: "Please sit."

_Beside the Angel King, Prince Rui is also present._

Angel King: "The Demon King invited us to a ball."

_Upon hearing it, Hana glanced at her mother. _

Angel King: "The ball is the engagement party of the Demon Prince and his fiancee."

_Hana's expression changed. _

Angel King: "However, they're not the only ones who will be celebrating."

Hana: "What do you mean, your Highness?"

* * *

Demon King: "The Angel Prince has just gotten engaged. Hence, we decided to hold the engagement party of the two realms together."

_The Demon King paused for while before he continued his words._

Demon King: Kakeru, the future Angel Princess of the Angel Realm... is your savior."

_Kakeru and Meguru were taken aback._

* * *

Angel King: "Prince Rui is also engaged."

Hana: "Really?" _Hana looked at the prince. _

Angel King: "And his fiancee is... you, Hana."

_Hana showed the same expression as Kakeru._


	15. Chapter 15

_Meguru glanced at his brother, trying to find out his expression._

Demon King: "Be sure to prepare for the upcoming ball."

_Kakeru stood up._

Kakeru: "Father... You're too much." _He left angrily._

Meguru: "Brother! Wait!"

_The Demon King was left alone distressed._

* * *

**~Angel Palace~**

Angel King: "You must be very surprised, I'm sorry. This is the matter that has already been discussed by us. What can you say, Hana?"

Hana: "N-Nothing, your Highness."

Angel King: "I understand. Well, I already said what I should say so, thank you for coming. How about you, Rui?"

_Rui gently shook his head._

Kaori: "We'll be going now, your Highness." _Kaori dragged the frozen Hana with her._

* * *

_Outside, Kaori gently touched her daughter's face with both hands._

Kaori: "Now that I look at it, your face becomes prettier."

_Hana showed a blank face._

Kaori: "I know that you're very shocked, but this is for your own good. Your Dad and I were very relieved when the king had chosen you as the future crown princess of Angel Realm."

Hana: "Then how about Prince Rui? He has no choice but to obey his father too, right?"

Kaori: "Why are you saying things like that? Of course it's only reasonable for you to be chosen as his fiancee. Our family has the highest status in aristocracy, so they really made the right choice."

Hana: "Mom, are you and Dad were married from your parents' arrangement?"

Kaori: "No, we weren't."

Hana: "I see. That's why you really don't know." _Hana turned back at her mother._

Rui: "Hana!"

Kaori: "Your Highness."

Rui: "Madame, may I speak to Hana?"

Kaori: "Of course, you may. I'll leave first, then." Kaori left the hallway.

_Hana faced him._

Hana: "Prince Rui..."

Rui: "Please just call me Rui."

Hana: "Uh, Rui. Is that your reason? The marriage?"

Rui: "No, I told you the reasons last night, I suppose?"

Hana: "I'm sorry."

Rui: "For what?"

Hana: "You... You disagreed to the idea of our marriage, right? It must have been hard on you."

Rui: "Honestly speaking, you're better than any other woman out there. You're not after my status as the prince. The women are usually like that, but I'm sure that you're not. I adore your family very much."

Hana: "Thank you for letting me know how you feel. However, I am curious about something. Perhaps, is there a woman that you like?"

_Rui smiled without answering anything._

Hana: "Now I feel that I can't even face her. Sorry."

Rui: "Why do you keep on saying sorry? You did nothing wrong."

Hana: "Its just that I can't be at ease."

Rui: "Do I make you feel uneasy?"

Hana: "No! That's not it- Sorry, your Highness, uh... Rui."

Rui: "Let's see. Every mistake is equal to one kiss from me. How's that?"

Hana: "W-What?! How could you say that?"

_Rui laughed._

Hana: "Hey..."

Rui: "It's fine. You're going to be my wife anyway." _Hana's eyes widened._

_He reached out for Hana's hand and he held it. She looked at it, and then glanced at his face._

Rui: "I hope that by doing this, I can, at least make your heart feel at ease."

Hana: "Rui..." _Rui smiled gently._

Rui: "Would you like me to give you a tour in the palace?"

Hana: "If you're not busy, then it's fine with me."

Rui: "Thanks for letting me, Hana."

_As they walked along the hallway, holding hands, Hana remembered the time when Kakeru held her hand like this. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears for Rui._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

Meguru: "Brother, what are you going to do now? What about Hana?"

Kakeru: "I won't let her be taken by other man. Meguru, I have finally found my angel after 17 years. Do you think I will give up so easily?"

Meguru: "That's right, Brother. Don't worry, I'm here for you. Others, too."

Kakeru: "Thank you, Meguru."

_The royal butler approached the two demons._

Yamino: "Prince Kakeru, Miss Reiko came."

Meguru: "Reiko?"

_Kakeru looked away._

* * *

Assassin: "What is our next step? The angel has finally showed up after damn years of hiding. Actually, she made my work a lot easier."

?: "Since Kakeru is still alive, courtesy of your angel, I will do something more chaotic. I suggest that you take care of her sooner."

Assassin: "I will do so, Madame."

* * *

Reiko: "Kakeru! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Kakeru: "Yeah."

Reiko: "I heard, that human... I mean, that angel saved you."

_Kakeru looked away._

Reiko: "Oh, can you accompany me to buy my dress for the ball?"

Kakeru: "I thought we will provide it for you."

Reiko: "Yeah, I know but, I have already chosen a dress back then. I want to buy it now, so..."

Kakeru: "I'm busy, I can't."

Reiko: "Please?"

Meguru: "Brother, there's nothing wrong with it, actually."

Reiko: "Meguru's right. So, Kakeru?"

Kakeru: "Fine."

Reiko: "Thank you so much! Please tell me if you're all set."

Kakeru: "I am, let's go now." _Reiko happily nodded to him._

Reiko: "Bye, Meguru!"

_Meguru waved at her. Suddenly, he received a text message from Haruhito._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

Rein: "Hana! Over here!"

_Hana noticed Rein calling her across the street._

Hana: "Coming!" _She went to Rein._

Rein: "Wow! You're like a real angel now!"

Hana: "What does that mean? I'm a real angel since birth."

Rein: "Haha! It's just that, I'm happy to see you again in Angel Realm. Let's get inside!"

Hana: "Okay."

* * *

_Inside the café, Hana were surprised to see Haruhito, Shiki, Satoru and Meguru together._

Hana: "Guys!"

Haruhito: "Hana! We missed you!"

Meguru: "It's refreshing to see you again, Hana."

Satoru: "You're okay here, right?"

Hana: "Thank you so much! I missed all of you, too."

Rein: "I tried so hard to gather them, you know."

Hana: "Really? Thanks, Rein."

Shiki: "Hana..."

Hana: "Hi Shiki... Um, are you still mad at me...?"

Shiki: "Idiot. Do you think I'll come here if I do?"

Haruhito: "Ow, he called her an idiot."

Satoru: "Well, that's his way of expressing his feelings to Hana."

Shiki: "Satoru, you're an idiot, too."

Satoru: "I'm your senior, Shiki! Don't be like that to me."

_Hana laughed carefreely._

Meguru: "Oh, she laughed. You stay like that always, okay?"

_Hana stopped laughing and smiled._

Rein: "So what's our order?"

Satoru: "What is the best-selling drink here?"

Hana: "I want the usual, Rein!"

Meguru: "What is it?"

_Hana grabbed the menu in front of her._

Hana: "Here, it's cream-based caramel frappe. This is my favorite when I was little."

Haruhito: "Oh, so you're already into coffee since you were young?"

Hana: "No, there's no coffee since it's cream-based."

Meguru: "The caramel sounds delicious! I'll order this, too."

Haruhito: "Me, too!"

Satoru: "I want this one, coffee-based."

Shiki: "Same goes for me."

Rein: "Okay, I'll be back then."

Hana: "I'm glad that you guys made it here."

Satoru: "Well, thanks to Rein and Haruhito, we entered the Angel Realm without asking us questions."

Shiki: "I'm happy that we meet again, Angel Hana. Thank you for saving me 17 years ago. If you didn't do it, I'm not here anymore. I really want to thank you personally ever since that happened, so I grab this chance."

Hana: "I only did what is right, Shiki. Now, I am not regretting it anymore."

Shiki: "Don't worry, I'm still here to protect you."

Satoru: "Speaking of the culprit, he hasn't been caught yet?"

Meguru: "Yeah, the searching is still ongoing."

Haruhito: "If I were you, you should ask for some bodyguards, Hana. You're now here in Heaven. The culprit should have already known about you."

Meguru: "He's right, Hana. You should ask the Angel Prince or your king for protection."

_Hana's reaction turned sour._

Rein: "I'm back. The orders will be delivered shortly."

Haruhito: "Thanks, Rein! You're the best!"

Satoru: "By the way, are you going to come to the ball tomorrow?"

Haruhito: "Yeah, since the Demon King invited us over."

Satoru: "Will Kakeru be alright?"

Haruhito: "That's not the right question, Satoru. Hana, what are you planning to do?"

Hana: "I..."

Meguru: "Actually, I heard that the Angel Prince is engaged, too."

Rein: "What? Prince Rui too?"

Meguru: "The Angel Prince and his fiancee will also be there tomorrow." _Everyone was shocked._

Shiki: "You mean, they're going to celebrate it together?"

Haruhito: "So who's his future bride? Is it his girlfriend?"

Rein: "You mean, ex-girlfriend, Haruhito."

Haruhito: "Oh, they broke up?"

Hana: "(Ex-girlfriend?)"

_Meguru glanced at Hana sadly._

Hana: "It's me."

Rein: "What...?"

_Everyone looked at Hana._

Haruhito: "W-What did you say?"

Hana: "I'm his fiancee."

Satoru: "You?"

Rein: "How come, Hana?"

Hana: "As usual, my parents had planned this already without letting me know."

_Among all of them, Shiki was the most shocked._

Satoru: "How could they do that without consulting it first? Sheesh, aristocracy is too much."

Rein: "I agree, Satoru. They're just like that. Being in royal family has no difference, either."

Meguru: "I really feel bad about Brother."

Haruhito: "Is that a joke? I can't even imagine what will happen tomorrow."

Rein: "Don't worry, Hana. We will attend the ball for you. If things make you hard, just approach me or them."

Haruhito: "I'm surprised, you entrust Hana to us demons."

Rein: "Just because you're with them, Haruhito."

Shiki: "I'll let it pass since it's for Hana."

Rein: "Hey, I didn't say anything wrong!"

_Hana smiled lightly._

* * *

_The day of the ball has arrived. The people of Demon Palace started to prepare the hall. Black and white colors are the dominant ones seen, starting from the tables and chairs accents, to the patterned carpet, up to the table setting. The white curtains are beautifully hanging from the ceiling to the wall, along with the yellow-colored holiday lights glowing in a stationary manner. The centerpiece of the ceiling is the elegant chandelier thas has bulbous crystal drops as its main accent. The unusual details of its ironwork are crafted to form a harmonious whole. The white flowers of Demon's Angel and the violet flowers of Angel's Demon are brilliantly arranged on the Eiffel tower glass vases on rounded tables. Gold-printed table accents are matched well with the black and white ones._

Demon: "Your Highness, where should we put the light curtains?"

Demon Queen: "Cover all the windows with light curtains."

Demon: "Understood."

Demon Queen: "How about the food? Is it all set?"

Maid: "Yes, your Highness. The last dish is the remaining one to be cooked."

Demon Queen: "All right."

* * *

Meguru: "Brother, it's me. Can I come in?"

Kakeru: "Yeah."

_Meguru entered the room._

Meguru: "Your outfit is awesome. You look great, Brother."

Kakeru: "Oh, thanks." _Kakeru was wearing a black royal outfit._

Meguru: "Are you ready?"

Kakeru: "I want this to end sooner. Actually, I'm hungry."

Meguru: "Me, too! Should we get something in the kitchen?" _Meguru smiled mischievously at him._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

Kaori: "Hana, wear this." _Kaori gave Hana her silver necklace with diamonds._

Kaori: "Isn't it pretty? It matches well with your white dress."

_Hana looked at herself carefully in front of the mirror._

Kaori: "Why? Are you wondering why you're too beautiful?"

_She smiled._

Kaori: "Oh, there's something missing!"

Hana: "What is it?"

Kaori: "Lipstick. Here, I'll apply it for you."

_Hana faced her mother while the latter was putting a pink lipstick on her lips._

* * *

_Finally, Kaori and Hana went outside the room._

Hitoshi: "My goodness, that was-" _Hana's father was greatly amazed of her beauty._

Hitoshi: "A-Are you my daughter?"

_Kaori hit his arm._

Kaori: "Hey, she looks like me when I was at her age. How could you not recognize her?"

Hitoshi: "Well, sorry. I'm just overwhelmed to have such a daughter."

Hana: "Dad..."

Kaori: "Oh, Prince Rui."

Rui: "Are you all ready?" _Rui looked at Hana astonishingly._

Rui: "You're... pretty."

Hana: "T-Thanks, Prince Rui." _Hana suddenly covered her mouth._

Rui: "Ha, I caught you! You'll receive your punishment later." _He winked at her._

Kaori: "Look at those two blondes, they're cute together! What do you think?"

_Hitoshi smiled warmly._

* * *

**~Demon Palace Hall~**

_The demon and angel guests started to fill the elegant hall._

Haruhito: "Where's Rein?"

Satoru: "What do you think will happen later?"

Haruhito: "I'm not really sure."

Meguru: "Guys!"

Haruhito: "Meggy! You look awesome!"

Meguru: "Watch out when you'll see Brother later on."

Haruhito: "Yeah, yeah. Is he alright?"

Meguru: "I think he's not. He's still longing for Hana. By the way, is she already here?"

Satoru: "I guess she hasn't arrived yet."

Meguru: "I see. Would you like some drinks?"

Satoru: "Of course."

Shiki: "Me too."

_Meguru called the waiter._

* * *

_After a while, the host of the ball began to speak._

Host: "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we're going to witness a first-time special event in Heaven. The two princes from both realms will be having their engagement party, together with the two most beautiful ladies they hold dear."

Rein: "Uh, that host doesn't know what he's talking about."

Haruhito: "I couldn't agree more."

Host: "Without further ado, let's now call on the Prince of the Demon Realm and his fiancee, Prince Kakeru Kamui and Miss Reiko Akashi!"

_Kakeru and Reiko appeared together. The audience gave them a round of applause. The two bowed together and stood at the center._

Host: "The next to enter are the Prince of the Angel Realm and his fiancee, Prince Rui Mikami and Miss Hana Nishiuchi!"

_Rui and Hana appeared and walked in the center together. The audience gave another round of applause._

Rein: "Hana... She's really pretty."

Haruhito: "Yeah, it's my first time seeing her dressed like that, so it's mesmerizing."

Satoru: "Indeed. What do you think, Shiki?"

Shiki: "It's pathetic." _The others looked at him, puzzled._

Satoru: "Pathetic...? What made you say that?"

Shiki: "Kakeru and Hana, they are. Including me."

_Satoru, Rein, Meguru and Haruhito glanced at each other._

_Rui and Hana stood in front of Kakeru and Reiko, staring at each other. Kakeru was gazing at Hana sadly, and the latter was doing the same to him._


	16. Chapter 16

_Despite seeing each other, Kakeru and Hana walked to their respective presidential tables with their own partners._

Satoru: "Oh, they finally meet."

_Haruhito sighed heavily while looking at them._

_Kakeru and Reiko were on the left side sitting beside their parents, while Rui and Hana were on the right side sitting beside their parents._

Host: "Tonight, let's hear the welcome speech from the Demon King, Tatsuki Kamui."

_The audience, especially the demons gave a big round of applause as the Demon King was being introduced._

Tatsuki: "First of all, thank you for giving us your precious time tonight. I would personally like to express my gratitude towards the king of the Angel Realm. He contributed greatly to this event, so we were able to make this possible. Also, I presume that most of you had known about what happened to my son, Kakeru, a few days ago. I'm grabbing this opportunity to thank Miss Hana, the fiancee of the Angel Prince, for saving my son from danger. Thank you, Miss Hana."

_Most of the audience looked at Hana. She bowed her head to the Demon King._

Tatsuki: "Once again, a pleasant evening to everyone." _The Demon King went back to his seat from the podium._

Host: "Thank you, your Highness. Next, I believe that the Angel King, Suzaku Mikami, has something to say, too. The floor is yours, your Highness."

_The Angel King went to the podium, while the audience, especially the angels gave him a warm applause._

Suzaku: "Good evening to all the guests present. In response, I would also like to give my warmest thanks to the Demon Realm, especially to the king, for inviting and accommodating the angels tonight."

_Hana whispered something to Rui._

Hana: "Say, I didn't expect that the angels and demons are getting along like this pretty well."

Rui: "It's not that I'm being pessimistic, but I think it's only for tonight."

Hana: "Is that so?"

_The Angel King has finished his speech._

Host: "Thank you, your Highness. Well, before we go to the main event, let's have our dinner first."

Rein: "That's what I'm waiting for, alright."

Haruhito: "Hey, you're not the only one who's excited to eat right now."

Meguru: "Yeah! I'm awfully hungry already."

Shiki: "Meguru, how come you didn't eat when you're here the whole day?"

Meguru: "The Demon Queen is so strict. She didn't let Kakeru and I to eat the food to be served."

Rein: "Hey, stop chatting already. Let's go!"

* * *

_Classical and baroque music are being played throughout the ball._

Reiko: "Kakeru, do you like the food?"

Kakeru: "Yeah." _Kakeru focused on eating._

Reiko: "You're so cute when you're eating, Kakeru." _Kakeru continued to eat without minding her._

Rui: "Hana, what can you say about the food? Do you like them?"

Hana: "Yes, I like them. How about you?"

Rui: "Sure."

Hana: "But you know, when they add a few drops of honey to this dish, it will taste even better."

Rui: "Huh? You're an expert cook, aren't you?"

Hana: "O-Oh... Maybe, since I was once a chef before in the human realm, Rui."

Rui: "Really? Wow, what do we have here? I'm very lucky to have you as my future wife."

_Hana was quite surprised._

* * *

_Tsukasa and his wife approached Kaori._

Tsukasa: "Kaori! Long time no see!"

Kaori: "Tsukasa! Yeah, it's been a while. I really didn't expect to be here in Demon Realm again."

Tsukasa: "Oh well, time sure flies fast. By the way, this is my wife, Aki. Aki, this is my good angel friend, Kaori. She's the mom of the angel who saved Shiki 17 years ago."

Aki: "So that was your daughter? Nice to meet you, and thank you as well. Maybe I should thank your daughter personally, too."

Kaori: "Nice to meet you, too! It's fine. My daughter only did the right thing to be done."

_After a while, Ryuu approached them._

Ryuu: "Guys! Long time no see!"

Tsukasa: "Oh, Ryuu! How are you?"

Kaori: "Hi, Ryuu."

Ryuu: "It's nice to see you again, Kaori! You're still beautiful, just like your daughter."

Kaori: "Oh, thank you! You made me flatter."

Tsukasa: "It's just like the old times, isn't it?"

Ryuu: "I agree. It's already quite difficult for us to gather like this, but I'm glad that we meet each other again."

Tsukasa: "Yeah. Well, Tatsuki is the only one missing."

_Kaori looked away._

Ryuu: "Kaori, where's your husband? Aren't you going to introduce him to us?"

Kaori: "Oh, right! I'll call him, okay?"

Tsukasa: "Sure!"

* * *

Meguru: "Oh, isn't that Hana's Mom? She's getting along well with your father, Shiki."

Rein: "Really? Where?"

Meguru: "Over there."

Shiki: "Yeah. Dad told me before that they're good friends, along with the Demon King and Reiko's father."

Haruhito: "What? The four of them?"

Meguru: "Really? Dad, too?"

Shiki: "That's right."

Meguru: "Now that I think about it, I did see an old photo of them together."

Haruhito: "Isn't that great? Despite their differences, they managed to be good friends."

Satoru: "Guys, it's Hana and the Angel Prince."

Hana: "Guys!"

Rein: "Hana! Wow, you're so pretty today!"

Hana: "Oh, thanks, Rein."

Haruhito: "Your Highness."

Rui: "Haruhito, how are you?"

Haruhito: "I'm doing well with my mission, your Highness."

_Rui smiled._

Rui: "That's good to hear, then."

Hana: "I'm going to introduce them to you, Rui. This is Satoru, Shiki, and Meguru, they're my good demon friends."

Satoru: "Hello."

Rui: "It is nice meeting you all. Thank you for taking care of Hana back then."

Meguru: "You're welcome, Prince Rui."

Rui: "You're Kakeru's younger brother, right?"

Meguru: "Yeah..."

Rui: "I see. I finally met you, Prince Meguru."

Meguru: "Oh, but I'm-"

Hana: "Rui, I would like to stay with them for a while. Would that be okay?"

Rui: "Of course. I'll be back, then."

Hana: "Okay, thanks." _Rui left._

Haruhito: "So, Hana, how are you tonight?"

Hana: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Rein: "Come on, you're not feeling okay, right?"

Hana: "Ugh, why can't I hide anything from you, Rein?"

Shiki: "Do you remember what we had said yesterday? If things make you hard, you can stay here with us."

Satoru: "Shiki's right, Hana."

Hana: "Thanks, everyone. Um, has Kakeru already came here?"

Meguru: "No."

Satoru: "Speaking of the devil."

_Kakeru and Reiko approached the demons' table._

Reiko: "Hi, everyone! Thank you for coming tonight. I hope you're enjoying the party. Oh, it's the angel."

_Reiko and Kakeru looked at Hana as she's looking back at them._

Reiko: "Oh, I haven't thank you for saving Kakeru yet. Well, thanks. I didn't expect you to be an angel, though."

_The noisy table suddenly became quiet._

Reiko: "Hey, we look great together, right?"

_The demons looked at each other._

Reiko: "You see, I'm feeling great since I'm with the handsome, young prince like Kakeru. I like his perfume tonight, too. Well, I love everything about him."

Meguru: "Yeah, right."

Hana: "Please excuse me, I'll go to the restroom first." _Hana quickly left the table._

Haruhito: "Hana, wait."

Reiko: "Oh, she left?"

_Upset, Kakeru left too._

Reiko: "Kakeru, where are you going?" _Reiko followed him._

Shiki: "He even didn't care about Hana. She's already having a hard time because of him."

Haruhito: "But Sheeks, Kakeru is having a hard time, too."

Rein: "That woman is so annoying."

Meguru: "Will Hana be okay?"

Satoru: "Let's just wait for her, then."

* * *

_When Hana entered the restroom, she stared at the mirror in front of her. After that, she began to wash her hands. Then, a woman went beside her, and also washed her hands._

Angel: "Miss Hana?"

Hana: "Yes...?"

Angel: "Oh, you're prettier in person."

Hana: "T-Thank you."

Angel: "My name is Kazumi. I'm an angel, too."

Hana: "Nice to meet you, Kazumi."

Kazumi: "Um, if you want to ask something about Prince Rui, you can approach me; I'll tell you."

_Hana was surprised._

Hana: "Pardon?"

Kazumi: "What I mean is, I know Rui very well."

Hana: "You... You know him? How?"

Kazumi: "I'm his ex-girlfriend."

_Hana was shocked._

Kazumi: "Miss Hana, I'm telling you this because I'm concerned about you in the future. If you're going to marry Rui just because it's your both parents' will, then you're the one who will greatly suffer."

Hana: "W-What do you mean?"

Kazumi: "Loveless marriage. You will only be tied to him physically and mentally, but not emotionally and spiritually. As an aristocrat, you're aware of what happens to loveless marriage, aren't you?"

_Hana remained silent._

Kazumi: "Mistresses here and there. Unhappiness. Discontentment. Shattered hopes and dreams. Do you want those things to prevail in the end?"

Hana: "Are you telling me to step back and be in my place instead?"

_Kazumi smiled._

Kazumi: "Just so you know, I am ready to be Rui's concubine, or even a mistress. I'm positive that he still has lingering feelings for me. Are you okay with that?"

_Hurt, Hana left the restroom without saying anything. When she went outside, Rui saw her._

Rui: "Hana, I was looking for you."

_Without even looking at him, Hana continued to walk._

Rui: "Hana!"

_Kazumi went out and was seen by Rui._

Rui: "Kazumi?"

Kazumi: "It's been a while."

Rui: "You said something to her, right?"

Kazumi: "Oh, so you really didn't tell her about me."

Rui: "Why should I?"

Kazumi: "What?"

Rui: "What did you say for her to act like that?"

_Kazumi glared at him angrily._

* * *

_Hana ended up at the balcony. To her surprise, she saw Kakeru standing alone. He turned back and saw her._

Kakeru: "Hana..."

_Hana continued to look at him._

Kakeru: "What are you doing here?"

Hana: "I didn't know that you're here." _Kakeru went near her._

Kakeru: "Hana, you're beautiful."

Hana: "Kakeru..."

Kakeru: "So you're my guardian angel. I understand now why humans regard angels like you as their guardians. Sorry if I didn't notice you sooner."

Hana: "Oh. Sorry for lying, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "No. I understand the reason behind your act. What's important is that I have found you already."

Hana: "So what are you doing here alone?"

Kakeru: "You're suffocating too, that's why you're here, right? This is the only place where I can breathe freely."

Hana: "You're correct."

Kakeru: "Actually, I'm thinking of escaping this situation."

Hana: "Escaping?"

Kakeru: "Yeah, and if I will be able to, will you come with me?"

_Hana looked at him surprisingly._

Kakeru: "So?"

Hana: "I have nothing to lose, but how about you? You're the Demon Prince, the next king. What will happen to you if you escape?"

Kakeru: "Probably Father will remove my demon powers and Meguru will take charge of my duties and responsibilities as a prince."

Hana: "I couldn't let it happen to you."

Kakeru: "What? Then you're going to give up on us, Hana?" _Kakeru was staring at her intensely while waiting for an answer._

Hana: "I'm sorry."

Kakeru: "I prefer to be with you than having a status and power in the Demon Realm. If you're letting me go, then it's like you're killing me."

Hana: "But-"

_Kakeru suddenly embraced her tightly._

Hana: "Kakeru... Let go. Somebody will see us."

Kakeru: "Just a little more."

Hana: "Kakeru!"

_Kakeru freed Hana from his embrace slowly. He faced her, and kissed her in her forehead. Hana's tears slowly fell on her face._

Kakeru: "I'm badly missing you."

Hana: "Kakeru, if we do that, all demons and angels will turn their back on us."

Kakeru: "I don't care about others! How could you let me go like this? Am I not reliable to you? Am I not enough for you?"

Hana: "I know that you're having a hard time now, so I don't want you to feel it more in the future. Between the two of us, you're the one who's going to lose a lot."

Kakeru: "Can't you see that you're a lot more compared to the things I'm going to lose?"

Hana: "How about your family? Could you bear to lose them, too?"

Kakeru: "I can't believe this. I don't want to argue anymore. I thought you're a good dream, but I guess you're just one of the nightmares that I have."

_Hana was taken aback._

Tatsuki: "Kakeru."

_Kakeru and Hana were startled to see Tatsuki and Kaori._

Kakeru: "Dad..."

Hana: "Mom...?"

Kaori: "Hana! What do you think you're doing?!"

Hana: "Mom, I..."

Tatsuki: "What is the meaning of this, Kakeru?"

_Annoyed, Kakeru left the balcony._

Tatsuki: "Kakeru!"

Kaori: "Go back and be with Prince Rui."

_Hana left._

Tatsuki: "Kaori, I'm sorry for the behavior that my son showed."

Kaori: "Tatsuki, I'm not having an issue with your son personally. I just want my daughter not to experience what I had experienced before."

Tatsuki: "Are you still mad at me, Kaori? I'm sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you back then."

Kaori: "This is not between us anymore, Tatsuki. I have my last favor. Let's end our ill fate right here, right now."

_Tatsuki was taken aback._

Kaori: "Excuse me, your Highness." _Kaori left the balcony._

_Tatsuki stared at her sadly._

* * *

Host: "And to our final event, let's witness our two lovely couples dancing together. Please give them another warm applause."

_The audience applauded. Kakeru and Reiko, and Hana and Rui went at the center to dance in slow music. One by one, other pairs started to dance with them._

Shiki: "I'm tired already. Let's go home."

Haruhito: "Aren't you going to drink anymore?"

Shiki: "I'm sleepy."

Satoru: "Shiki's right, Haruhito. Let's just go home. I can't bear to look at them anymore."

Haruhito: "If you say so. How about you, Meguru?"

Meguru: "I'll go with you, guys."

Rein: "Then I guess I have to go back home, too."

Haruhito: "Let's hang out again sometime, Rein."

Rein: "Yeah, see you!" _Rein bade goodbye to the group._

_While dancing with their own partners, Kakeru and Hana were stealing glances at each other._

* * *

_The party has ended._

Demon King: "You can stay for the rest of the night, Ryuu."

Ryuu: "No, it's okay, Tatsuki. The academy needs to have a caretaker. Thank you for this wonderful party."

Demon King: "It's nothing. This is only the beginning for our children."

_The Angel King and Prince Rui approached them to say goodbye._

Angel King: "Again, thank you for inviting us here, Tatsuki."

Demon King: "No problem. I'm glad that this party ended well. I'm looking forward to this kind of gathering again in the future."

Angel King: "So do I."

Rui: "Kakeru."

_Kakeru smiled while his eyes are somewhere else, obviously looking for Hana. Then, the two royal angels left._

* * *

**~Angel Palace~**

Hana: "I'll go to my room now, Mom."

Kaori: "No. We have to talk."

Hana: "I'm too tired to argue with you, Mom. Good night."

_Kaori noticed Hana being weak._

Kaori: "Hana, are you okay? Your face is not good."

_Hana smiled and went inside her room without saying anything. As she entered the room, she immediately turned off the lights._

Hana: "Oh, it's too dark."

_Hana turned on one of the switches, but she find it brighter. She turned it off again while leaving the door slightly open, letting the light enters the room from the outside. Suddenly, she heard Rui calling her name. To avoid him, she laid down on her bed, pretending to be asleep._

Rui: "Hana?"

_Rui noticed the slightly-opened door. Without hesitation, he entered the room. He stared at her._

Rui: "I don't know what happened between you and Kazumi earlier, but I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry."

_He slowly approached her, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead._

Rui: "That's your punishment for calling me 'Prince' earlier." _Rui left the room and the door slightly open._

_Hana opened her eyes in surprise._

* * *

**~Demon Palace~**

_Tatsuki saw Kakeru drinking champagne in the lounge._

Tatsuki: "Why are you still up?"

Kakeru: "I can't sleep."

_Tatsuki sat beside Kakeru and opened another bottle._

Tatsuki: "It's unusual for you to drink here in the palace. Is something bothering you?"

_Kakeru drank another glass of champagne._

Kakeru: "Are you really that dense, Father?"

_Upon hearing that, Tatsuki poured some into his glass and drank it._

Tatsuki: "So you really love her that much."

_Suddenly, he grabbed the glass from Kakeru's hand as he saw his son was about to break it by his own hand._

Tatsuki: "Now you're trying to hurt yourself?!"

_Kakeru continued to stare blankly._

Tatsuki: "I was like that 24 years ago."

_Kakeru looked at him, shocked._

Kakeru: "W-What do you mean, Father?"

Tatsuki: "Believe it or not, I had loved an angel during those times."

_Kakeru widened his eyes in shock._

Kakeru: "An angel...?"

Tatsuki: "I definitely know the pain you're bearing right now." _Tatsuki sighed heavily._

Kakeru: "Where is that angel now?"

Tatsuki: "That angel, the only woman I loved so much was... Hana's mother."

_Kakeru was dumbfounded._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

_The doorbell rang._

Satoru: "Huh? Who could it be at this late hour?"

Haruhito: "I'll open it."

_Haruhito was surprised as he opened the gate._

Haruhito: "Hana? What are you doing here?"

Hana: "Haruhito, I managed to bear all the pain until now, but I can't hold back anymore." _Suddenly, Hana broke down into tears._

Haruhito: "Hey..."

_Satoru, Shiki and Meguru ran to the outside._

Hana: "I... I feel that I do not belong in this world anymore!"

_Haruhito gently tapped her shoulder as she was crying heavily._


	17. Chapter 17

_Satoru, Shiki and Meguru were shocked to see Hana in front of them, crying._

Meguru: "Hana, what's wrong? What happened?"

Shiki: "I think we should get inside now. It's very cold."

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

Kakeru: "What? Hana's mother?"

Tatsuki: "I hadn't able to fight for her until the end."

Kakeru: "Then, mother is...?"

Tatsuki: "We're arranged to marry each other."

Kakeru: "If you really know what I feel, then why are you pushing me to that engagement?"

Tatsuki: "I just don't want you to end up like me."

Kakeru: "Yeah, I will never end up like you, Father. I will fight for Hana no matter what it takes. I swear I will never be lonely for the rest of my life like you, Father."

_Tatsuki was taken aback._

_Kakeru left the lounge._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Satoru: "So you escaped the Angel Palace?"

_Shiki gave a handkerchief to her._

Haruhito: "You did a good job holding it back during the ball. You can now cry as much as you want."

Meguru: "All of those pain and suffering, you can let them all out now."

_Hana wiped her tears._

Shiki: "I'll get you some water."

Hana: "Thanks, everyone. As expected, this is the most comfortable place for me."

Haruhito: "Actually, I have been thinking about something."

Satoru: "What is it, Haru?"

Haruhito: "Let's go somewhere else and have fun like there's no tomorrow! What do you guys think?"

Meguru: "That's great! Count me in!"

Satoru: "Me, too!"

Shiki: "That's good, but what if they will look for you, Hana?"

Hana: "I left my phone in Angel Realm so there's no way for them to contact me. Let's have fun tomorrow, shall we?"

_Shiki smiled as he returned with a glass of water._

Haruhito: "So how about you, Sheeks?"

Shiki: "I'll go."

Meguru: "Great! Then it's settled!"

Satoru: "Well, let's continue the planning tomorrow morning. It's very late now."

Hana: "Oh, sorry to disturb you at this hour, guys."

Meguru: "No worries. You're always welcome here, Hana. You should go to sleep now. Just forget everything and rest well, okay?"

Hana: "I'll do that, Meguru. Thank you."

Haruhito: "Then, good night!"

Hana: "Good night!"

* * *

_Hana went inside her room._

Hana: "It's been a while since I stayed here. This is so comfortable that it makes me miss this." _She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_The next morning._

Kaori: "Hana, I'm coming in." _Kaori opened the door in Hana's room, but she found it empty._

Kaori: "Huh? Is she awake already?"

_As she entered the room, she saw Hana's phone on the table._

Kaori: "Oh, this is hers."

_When she looked at the window, she was startled to see it wide open._

Kaori: "Why does this- Wait."

_She suddenly became anxious._

Kaori: "Hana?!" _Kaori hurriedly went outside._

* * *

Kaori: "Hitoshi! Our daughter! Our Hana!"

Hitoshi: "What do you mean?"

Kaori: "Hana is not in her room right now! Have you seen her outside?"

Hitoshi: "No, I haven't. Why?"

Kaori: "Hana is missing!"

Hitoshi: "What did you say?!" _Hitoshi went to the Angel King to inform him._

Rui: "What? Hana is missing?"

Kaori: "I saw her windows open! Did she left the palace yesterday?"

Rui: "No, I definitely saw her sleeping last night. I think she's still in the palace. Don't worry, Madame. I will order the guards to find her."

Kaori: "Please do, your Highness!"

_Rui called the attention of the head guard and gave a command._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_While Kakeru was about to go to Angel Realm, he heard some portal guards talking._

Guard 1: "Did you know? The Angel Princess is missing."

Guard 2: "Angel Princess? The one who saved Prince Kakeru from extermination?"

Guard 1: "Yeah. I heard that the Angel Palace is in commotion right now."

_Kakeru was shocked._

Kakeru: "What did you say?! Missing?!"

Guard 1: "Y-Yeah... That was I heard, your Highness."

_Kakeru immediately took out his phone and called Hana._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_Rui heard Hana's phone ringing. He wondered who's calling since the name appears on the screen is a heart symbol._

Rui: "Heart?" _He answered the call._

_**On the phone:** Kakeru: "Hey! Where are you right now! You better tell me!"_

Rui: "Who is this?"

_Kakeru's mood turned sour as he heard a man's voice._

_Kakeru: "And who are you? Why are you answering Hana's phone? Where is she?"_

Rui: "This is Rui. She left her phone in her room."

_Kakeru: "Rui? Oh, this is Kakeru."_

Rui: "Kakeru? (So you're the heart?)"

_Kakeru: "Sorry for being rude a while ago. I heard that Hana's missing. Have you found her already?"_

Rui: "Not yet. My men are already searching for her in the entire Angel Realm. I'll tell you if she has been found."

_Kakeru: "Oh, thank you, Rui."_

Rui: "Okay."

_The phone call ended._

Rui: "Heart...?"

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Hana: "Good morning, everyone!"

Haruhito: "Good morning, Hana! I smell something delicious!"

Hana: "Yeah, the breakfast is almost ready so please wait for a little while."

Satoru: "Sure thing."

_Shiki went downstairs._

Haruhito: "Oh, Sheeks? Is that you?"

Shiki: "What does that mean?"

Haruhito: "Nothing, it's just that I can't believe that you woke up this early."

Shiki: "I smell something delicious so I can't help it. I'm certain that it's the black bean noodles."

Satoru: "Oh, Shiki really loves Hana's black bean noodles. He's so cute."

Shiki: "And you're such an idiot."

Satoru: "What did you say?!"

Meguru: "Hey, you two. Stop being childish and just eat your breakfast."

Hana: "Haha! Meguru's right."

Haruhito: "Well then, let's eat!"

Hana: "Haruhito, you can give this jerky to Cerby."

Haruhito: "Huh? You cooked something for Cerby, too? Oh, I'm so touched! Thanks, Hana!"

_Hana smiled as she's serving the noodles. Suddenly, the door opened with a bang._

Kakeru: "Guys! Please help-" _Kakeru was shocked to see Hana together with the other demons._

Meguru: "Brother?"

_Hana looked at Kakeru._

Haruhito: "Kakeru? You're not grounded anymore?"

Kakeru: "Huh? So you're here?"

Hana: "M-Me?"

Kakeru: "Don't you have any idea how worried I am when I heard that you're missing?"

Satoru: "Missing?"

Kakeru: "When did you come here?"

Hana: "Last night."

Kakeru: "The entire Angel Realm is looking for you."

Meguru: "Hana, what are you going to do? Are you going back?"

Hana: "No. I'm staying here. Come on, let's continue eating, or the food will get cold."

Meguru: "Come, Brother! Eat with us!"

_Kakeru sat quietly on the dining chair. Hana gave him the plate with noodles and sandwiches._

Hana: "Here."

_Kakeru took the plate without saying anything._

Satoru: "How did you come here, Kakeru?"

Kakeru: "I used my wings, of course. I don't care if I'm still grounded or not. I just want to come back here."

Haruhito: "Hana is the same as you, too." _Kakeru didn't mind it._

Hana: "Kakeru, do you want some egg rolls?"

_Kakeru continued eating._

Shiki: "Oh, he's mad."

_Hana stared at him sadly._

* * *

Kakeru: "How's the mission?"

Meguru: "Brother, we decided to postpone our mission for a while."

Kakeru: "What? Why?"

Meguru: "Since we will go out today!"

Kakeru: "What did you say? And you decided to postpone it without telling me first?"

Satoru: "Kakeru, that's alright. We need to have fun sometimes, too. Hana really needs to have fun right now."

Shiki: "You can stay here if you don't feel going."

Kakeru: "Who says I'm not going?"

_Everyone looked at each other._

Kakeru: "So, where are we going?"

* * *

**~Amusement Park~**

Hana: "Wow! It's been a while since the last time I came here."

Haruhito: "I'm always curious about amusement parks, but this is really cool as how the way it was being advertised."

Meguru: "That's right! Human realm is really something, isn't it?"

Hana: "I wish that the Demon and Angel Realms will have amusement parks, too. Sounds fun to me!"

Meguru: "Let's go, guys!"

* * *

Satoru: "Wow, this place is really full of people."

Shiki: "Ugh, I never thought about it."

Hana: "You don't like crowds, Shiki?"

Shiki: "Yeah."

Haruhito: "Let's try those!"

Shiki: "Oh, there are lots of prizes in there."

Hana: "Yeah!"

_They went to the claw machine._

Meguru: "I'm going to try this!"

Hana: "Meguru, I want that penguin plushie. It's so cute!"

Meguru: "Don't worry, Hana. I will get it for you!"

Haruhito: "Go, Meguru!"

_Meguru inserted a coin, and activated the claw._

Satoru: "Go to the left!"

Haruhito: "Move a bit forward, Meggy!"

Kakeru: "Are you having fun that much, Meguru? Sheesh, you're like a kid."

Hana: "Just a little more, Meguru!"

Meguru: "Okay!" _Meguru pushed the button, but the stuffed animal has not been caught._

Hana: "Oh no!"

Haruhito: "That was close."

Satoru: "Let me try."

_Satoru and Haruhito tried to play, but they failed, too._

Kakeru: "Here, let me try."

Satoru: "Kakeru?"

_Kakeru inserted a coin and positioned the claw in his own way._

Meguru: "Brother, move a bit to the right."

Kakeru: "Okay, here it comes!"

_Everyone watched the claw intensely. The claw slowly reached the penguin and pulled it upwards._

Haruhito: "Good! Keep moving, keep moving!"

_And the penguin was dropped under the hole successfully._

Kakeru: "Alright!"

Satoru: "Wow, he did it."

Meguru: "So you're good at this too, Brother?"

_Kakeru took the penguin toy._

Kakeru: "Actually, it's my first time playing this."

Meguru: "Great! Brother got you that penguin, Hana!"

_Hana looked at Kakeru._

Kakeru: "Should we try the rides this time?"

Hana: "Huh?"

_Kakeru went ahead without giving the penguin to her._

Meguru: "He didn't give it?"

Haruhito: "Hey, Kakeru!"

Hana: "How mean!"

* * *

Haruhito: "Oh! A giant water slide!"

Shiki: "I don't want to ride there. I don't want to get wet."

Satoru: "Come on, Shiki! It sounds fun!"

Shiki: "I said no."

Hana: "Just once, Shiki! Let's go!"

Shiki: "But-"

_Hana dragged Shiki with her. Kakeru stared at them enviously._

_They approached the seats._

Satoru: "Oh, by pairs. Then I'll pair with Haruhito."

Kakeru: "I'll go with Meguru."

Meguru: "Huh? But I thought you'll pair with Hana."

Shiki: "It's alright, Meguru. Hana is my pair then. Let's sit now, Hana."

Hana: "Oh? Okay..."

_Satoru and Haruhito looked at Kakeru._

Kakeru: "(Ugh. It's so annoying.)"

_During the ride, Hana, Satoru, Meguru and Haruhito were having fun while Kakeru was still annoyed and Shiki was covering his face from the splashes of water._

Hana: "Wow, that was fun! I thought we'll really get wet."

Shiki: "Thank goodness it didn't happen, alright."

Staff: "Here are your photos during the ride."

Haruhito: "Photos? Cool!"

Meguru: "Let me see!"

_They were laughing while looking at the photos._

Haruhito: "Look at Meguru's face over there! It's priceless!"

Satoru: "Yours is no good, Haru!"

Shiki: "And Satoru's face is completely distorted."

Meguru: "Hey, look at Brother! He's obviously pissed off!"

Kakeru: "What the heck?"

Staff: "So, are you going to buy all of them?" _The group stopped laughing and looked at the staff oddly._

* * *

**~Restaurant~**

Meguru: "Those photos looked fun. It's a pity we didn't buy them."

Kakeru: "But they're so expensive! They're just photos."

Haruhito: "But still, they are great souvenirs."

Hana: "We can go back there later if you like!"

Shiki: "So, what's our order?"

Haruhito: "Hmm, I want this beef. It looks like Cerby's jerky."

Satoru: "Are you going to eat what Cerby eats?"

Hana: "I want yakiniku, too."

Shiki: "So, three orders for yakiniku."

Meguru: "Well, mine is this chicken pesto."

Satoru: "I'll go for prawns."

Kakeru: "Chicken for me."

* * *

Haruhito: "As expected, this is like Cerby's jerky!"

Hana: "I bet this tastes very delicious!"

_While eating, a group of men approached the demon's table._

Man 1: "Um, excuse us guys." _The demons looked at them._

Man 2: "Actually, we're from the company that sells and distributes meat products. That yakiniku is also one of our products. We noticed that this lady here has a very good expression in eating that beef."

Hana: "M-Me?"

Man 1: "So we would like you to participate in our new TV commercial. Would that be okay?"

Hana: "What?"

Meguru: "TV? You mean, we're going to be seen on TV?"

Man 2: "That's right! All you have to do is to eat!"

Hana: "B-But..."

Man 3: "We need another two to accompany this lady."

Haruhito: "I'll join!"

Kakeru: "Haruhito?!"

Man 1: "Great! Now there's one left."

Hana: "They will have to pay us for our participation."

Meguru: "Okay, I'll join!"

Kakeru: "Seriously?"

Haruhito: "Hey, don't be a kill joy, Kakeru. This is fun!"

Man 1: "Then it's settled! Please follow us."

* * *

_Haruhito, Hana and Meguru were sitting in front of the table to prepare for the commercial. The staff was setting up the video cameras and other media equipments._

Satoru: "This looks interesting."

Shiki: "I hate it. We stopped eating because of this."

Staff 1: "Okay, so all you have to do is to eat happily. You should express that you really savor the moment of eating the beef."

Haruhito: "We'll do that!"

Staff 1: "Good! We will let you know if everything's ready."

Hana: "Oh, so embarrassing. (Kakeru's watching us. What should I do?)"

Staff 2: "Okay, everyone. The cameras are ready. Three, two, one, go!"

_One of the staff is introducing the beef and giving descriptions, while Haru, Hana and Meguru are eating in an adorable way and at the same time grilling the beef._

Staff 2: "Focus the camera on each of them. Especially that lady."

Cameraman 1: "Okay."

_Kakeru was looking at Hana alone, while Satoru, Shiki, and other customers were watching the shooting._

* * *

Staff 1: "Thank you for participating, Sirs and Madame. Here are your payments."

_The staff gave them cash envelopes and a large bag of beef yakiniku._

Meguru: "Thank you!"

Haruhito: "Great! I will share this to Cerby."

Hana: "Thanks!"

Satoru: "Wow, that's awesome."

Kakeru: "You got cash prize, too."

Haruhito: "Indeed I have fun actually!"

Meguru: "Same goes for me!"

Hana: "I know, let's buy those photos later!"

Shiki: "Good idea."

_The group went back to eat._

* * *

_After lunch, the group decided to take a stroll in the amusement park. They went near the mini-games corner, taking photos together, and began riding the attractions again. _

_Evening came. The group was falling in line to ride the ferris wheel._

Hana: "Meguru, I'll go to the restroom first. Please secure my place, okay?"

Meguru: "Sure!"

* * *

_As Hana returned, she only saw Kakeru in line._

Kakeru: "You're back."

Hana: "Um, where is everyone?"

Kakeru: "They were already riding. I waited for you here."

Hana: "I-Is that so?"

Kakeru: "Let's go."

_Kakeru and Hana awkwardly rode the gondola together._

Hana: "Wow, the view below is amazing."

Kakeru: "Right. The lights are pretty. You can really appreciate the view if you ride the ferris wheel at night."

_Then, Kakeru gave the penguin stuffed animal to Hana._

Hana: "Huh?"

Kakeru: "Take it."

Hana: "I thought..."

Kakeru: "It's yours. You like it, right?"

Hana: "(Oh, he's shy. He's cute.) T-Thank you. Um, are you still mad at me?"

Kakeru: "I'm not mad at you."

Hana: "Yes, you are."

Kakeru took a deep breath.

Kakeru: "Sorry, Hana."

Hana: "Oh, it's okay. It's my fault for escaping like that."

Kakeru: "I have a surprise for you."

Hana: "Surprise?"

Kakeru: "Look at the night sky."

Hana: "Huh?"

_As she looked at the sky, colorful and beautiful fireworks appeared._

Hana: "Wow... They are pretty."

Kakeru: "Do you like them?"

Hana: "Yes!" _Hana kept on watching the fireworks._

Kakeru: "Hana."

_Hana looked at him. Suddenly, he kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she eventually kissed him back._


	18. Chapter 18

Hana: "Kakeru, wake up now."

_She gently touched his face while sleeping. _

Kakeru: "Umm."

_He was astonished to see Hana wearing a white, beautiful cocktail dress and a silver necklace with a teardrop-shaped diamond pendant. _

Kakeru: "You're pretty, but why are you dressed up like that this early morning?"

Hana: "Nothing. I just want to look good to you."

Kakeru: "Anything you wear suits you very well, Hana."

Hana: "Thank you, Kakeru." _She hugged him softly. _

Kakeru: "Hey, what's with you?"

Hana: "I miss you."

_Kakeru hugged her back, but he was puzzled as he touched something wet. When he looked at his hand, he was terrified to see blood. _

Kakeru: "Hana?!" _He saw Hana already unconscious and there's blood coming from her back, very visible on her white dress. _

Kakeru: "Hana! Hana!" _He shook her body to awaken her but she didn't._

* * *

_It's a nightmare._

Hana: "Hey, Kakeru! Wake up, will you?!"

_Kakeru woke up tensed. _

Kakeru: "Hana?" He was staring at her, very shocked.

Hana: "Are you having a nightmare? You're sweaty."

_He suddenly hugged her tightly. _

Hana: "W-What are you doing?"

Kakeru: "Thank goodness you're okay." _He hugged her even tighter. _

Hana: "K-Kakeru, I can't..."

Kakeru: "Oh, sorry." _ He freed her._

Hana: "What's wrong with you? What did you dream about?"

Kakeru: "I-It's nothing."

Hana: "Really?"

Kakeru: "Yeah, don't mind about it."

_Someone knocked on Kakeru's door very loudly. _

Meguru: "It's me, Brother!"

Kakeru: "Meguru? Come in."

Meguru: "Brother! Oh, Hana. Brother, have you already heard the news?"

Kakeru: "What news?"

Meguru: "Today is the day of your appointment as the official crown prince of Demon Realm. Isn't that great, Brother?"

Hana: "Really, Meguru?"

_Kakeru was a bit astonished. _

Meguru: "So there will be a ceremony-"

_Suddenly, Haruhito barged inside the room. _

Haruhito: "Hana!"

Hana: "Haru?"

Haruhito: "The Angel Prince is outside. He's with several guards!"

Hana: "What? Guards?"

Haruhito: "I think he's here to get you, Hana."

Kakeru: "No. I won't let him take away my woman."

_Hana looked at him. _

Kakeru: "Let's face him, Hana." _He grabbed her arm and went outside._

* * *

_Kakeru, Hana and others faced Rui outside the house._

Rui: "Hana, let's go back."

Kakeru: "I'm sorry, Rui, but she won't go with you."

Rui: "Kakeru, I didn't know that you are fond of taking someone else's fiancée."

Hana: "Stop it, please."

Kakeru: "I don't care what you say, really."

Rui: "I'm sorry, but I'll take you with me whether you like it or not, Hana."

_Suddenly, an angel messenger came._

Angel: "Your Highness! Something terrible happened in Angel Realm!"

_Rui was shocked._

Rui: "What did you say?"

Hana and the demons were surprised.

Angel: "Our yard has been attacked by bombs!"

Rui: "What?!"

Angel: "It seems that the target are Demon's Angels. All of those plants were totally destroyed!"

Hana: "Why did this happen?"

Satoru: "Oh no."

Haruhito: "Why?"

Satoru: "Look, there's a messenger from our side, too."

Demon: "Your Highness! You have to go back to Demon Realm right now!"

Kakeru: "What happened?"

Demon: "The Demon Palace yard has been bombed!"

_Kakeru was dazed._

Meguru: "What?! Demon Realm, too?!"

Demon: "The Angel's Demon plants were destroyed!"

Rui: "So they're targeting the healing plants? Why?"

Kakeru: "This is bad. Guys, go back to Demon Realm first."

Meguru: "How about you, Brother?"

Kakeru: "I have to escort Hana back safely to the Angel Realm."

Rui: "That's why I brought my guards here, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "Then I'll go with you."

Rui: "What?"

Kakeru: "Satoru and Meguru, take charge of the investigation of this incident for the meantime. I'll return there right away."

Meguru: "Ugh, okay."

Hana: "Kakeru, it's fine."

Kakeru: "Hana, I also need to gather information there, so it's okay. Let's go now, shall we?"

* * *

**~Angel Palace~**

_The officials were in a meeting to discuss about the incident._

Kaori: "Hana!"

Hana: "Mom..."

Kaori: "I'm very worried about you! I'm glad that you come back. Thank you, Prince Rui."

Rui: "No problem, Madame. Excuse me, but I have to attend the meeting."

Kaori: "Sure."

Rui: "Hana."

_Hana nodded in response. He left._

Kaori: "Kakeru?"

Kakeru: "How have you been, Madame?"

Kaori: "Oh well, I'm actually afraid about the bombings earlier."

Hana: "Mom, what should we do? There are no healing plants anymore."

Kakeru: "The same thing happened in Demon Realm, too."

Kaori: "Really? It has been attacked, too?"

Kakeru: "Can I go to the yard, Madame?"

Kaori: "Hey, are you sure? It's still not safe outside."

Kakeru: "I can manage it. Besides, there must be something there that can serve as evidence or lead." _Kakeru looked at them seriously._

* * *

Angel King: "Are you sure there are no traces left on the yard?"

Officer: "Yes, your Highness, but we will look into it again."

Angel King: "If so, be sure to inspect all of the inbound and outbound cargoes as well. Rui, tell the messenger to give a public announcement concerning this matter. They should be told to keep calm and not to go outside except in the case of emergencies, until we declare the Angel Realm completely safe."

Rui: "Yes, Father."

Angel King: "I heard that the Demon Realm is in the same situation as we are in right now, so send a few representatives to gather information there. Continue to investigate this and tighten the security of the whole palace."

* * *

Hana: "Kakeru, did you see anything?"

Kakeru: "It's hard to look for clues since the ashes are scattered everywhere. Hana, I think I have to go back for now. Don't go out, okay?"

Hana: "Okay. Please go back safely, Kakeru."

_Kakeru held her hand tightly and smiled. As they were about to exit the palace, an angel took their attention._

Angel: "Kaori."

Hana: "Huh? You know my mom?"

_The angel looked at her intensely._

Angel: "So you're Kaori's daughter."

Hana: "Yes but, who are you, Mister?"

Angel: "Please take care, you two. Your fate is really not good."

Kakeru: "What?"

_The angel went ahead._

Kakeru: "Hana, who is that man? Is he a weird somebody?"

Hana: "Kakeru, I will send some guards to escort you."

Kakeru: "Huh? There's no need."

Hana: "No! You have to!"

Kakeru: "Hey, why are you getting angry?"

_Hana stopped._

Hana: "Kakeru, the truth is... Um, my mom had told me about our fate together."

Kakeru: "Fate together?"

Hana: "You see, Mom and- Mom and her ex-lover had gone to an angel psychic to determine their future together. But the psychic told them that they won't be together. Well, it happened."

Kakeru: "I already know, Hana. Her ex-lover is Father."

_Hana was surprised._

Hana: "Oh, is that so?"

Kakeru: "So that psychic had said something about us, too?"

Hana: "Yeah. It was..." _Hana was scared to speak._

Kakeru: "Hana?"

Hana: "It was... One of us will die if one approaches the other."

_Kakeru was shocked._

Kakeru: "What?! I don't believe that, Hana. I definitely don't! It doesn't mean that when it happened once, it will happen again."

Hana: "I know, but it's better to be sure, Kakeru. I'm just afraid since I was the one who approached you when I pretended to be a toastee. I'm very bothered about it, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "Hana, I won't die, okay? Please be assured. You don't have to be bothered like that."

_Kakeru hugged her._

Kakeru: "I have to go now, okay? Wait for me."

Hana: "Yes, I will."

_Kakeru left._

* * *

**~Demon Palace~**

Haruhito: "Kakeru!"

Kakeru: "Haruhito, how's it? Did you guys find anything?"

Haruhito: "Meguru! Meguru is!"

Kakeru: "Why? What happened to Meguru?!"

* * *

_Kakeru saw Meguru inside the prison cell, screaming while shaking the bars, wanting himself to get out._

Kakeru: "Meguru!"

Shiki: "Don't come near him, Kakeru! He's dangerous right now! He couldn't even recognize us!"

Kakeru: "What?! Can you tell me what the heck happened to him?!"

Satoru: "Actually, we don't know either. When he went outside from his room, he's been destroying things like crazy. He's been trying to attack anyone he meets. That is not Meguru anymore."

_Kakeru got furious._

Shiki: "I think he's been drugged."

Kakeru: "Drug?"

Haruhito: "The culprit made him like this, perfect timing to the destruction of Angel's Demon."

Kakeru: "And where is his mother at a time like this?!"

_Suddenly, an odd smell of incense filled the prison._

Demon 1: "W-What is that smell?!"

Demon 2: "I feel strange. It's like... my whole body starts to become weak."

Haruhito: "Where is that smell coming from?!"

Satoru: "This is terrible! Cover your nose!"

Shiki: "I feel dizzy."

_The Demon King entered the place but was surprised to smell the incense._

Demon King: "What the heck is going on here?!"

Demon 1: "Your Highness! Actually, we..." _And the prison guards lost consciousness._

Kakeru: "Hey!"

Demon King: "This is bad! Let's get out of here and take Meguru as well!"

Kakeru: "But..."

?: "Not so fast."

_The demons turned back at the person who spoke._

Demon King: "A-Airi...?!"

Satoru: "Isn't she... Meguru's mother?"

Airi: "Do you really want to free my son? Are you ready to bear the consequences after that, Tatsuki?"

Demon King: "What is this all about, Airi?"

Kakeru: "Perhaps, are you responsible for all of this?"

Airi: "As expected from the official demon crown prince."

Haruhito: "Let's get out of here! This place is not safe anymore!"

Airi: "No one will be able to resist the smell of Demon's Angel!"

Shiki: "That's why we're feeling like this..."

Kakeru: "Are you out of your mind?! How could you let your son be like this?!"

Airi: "So, how are you going to defeat us with your state?"

Demon King: "Don't underestimate my power, Airi. I could not be beaten easily with this."

Airi: "Let's see."

_Airi released a tremendous power to Meguru's prison cell and destroyed it._

Kakeru: "Meguru!"

Airi: "Meguru, kill all of them!"

Kakeru: "Meguru! It's me, your brother! It's us! Come back to your senses!"

_Meguru's eyes became red and he is in a state of , he took a broken piece of prison bar and threw it towards them._

Shiki: "Watch out!"

_Shiki counterattacked him but he perfectly dodged it._

Airi: "Hahaha! You cannot defeat him, idiots!"

Satoru: "It's no use. Let's get out of here!"

Kakeru: "Meguru!"

_They went out of the prison._

Airi: "Follow them, Meguru. Don't let them disappear from your sight!"

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_The news about the ruckus in Demon Realm has already been found out in Angel Realm._

Rui: "The culprit was already exposed in Demon Realm."

Kaori: "Really? Who is it?"

Rui: "It's the prince's mother."

Hana: "W-What did you say?! Kakeru's mother?!"

Rui: "Yeah, but one of the princes was hypnotized by her and is causing a serious trouble right now."

Hana: "Kakeru, no!"

Kaori: "Are you sure it's the Demon Queen, Prince Rui?"

Rui: "Huh? The news said it's the prince's mother. What do you mean?"

Kaori: "You see, Prince Kakeru and his younger brother are only half-brothers. They have different mothers."

_Rui was shocked._

Hana: "They didn't say that it's the Queen, right?"

Rui: "Oh, does it mean...?"

Hana: "Meguru's mother?!"

Kaori: "(Airi? Airi is the one behind this?)"

* * *

**~Demon Palace~**

_The royal soldiers faced Airi's minions._

Demon King: "These people, who dared to mess with me, capture them!"

_The demons started to fight._

Kakeru: "Secure the Demon King!"

_The royal guards activated the emergency shield._

Airi: "Your strength has already started to deteriorate, your Highness. Thanks to the plants of Angel Realm, I will be able to defeat you very soon."

Kakeru: "I need to save Meguru!"

Satoru: "You can't, Kakeru! He's even immune to the smell!"

Kakeru: "I don't care! I need to save him!" _Kakeru tried to walk away, but he was stopped by Shiki and slowly shook his head._

Kakeru: "Let me go."

Shiki: "Don't be stubborn, Kakeru!"

Airi: "Meguru, your target is the crown prince. Eliminate him!"

_Meguru slowly walked towards Kakeru._

Haruhito: "Meguru!"

Satoru: "Hey, wake up, will you?!"

_Meguru released his demon power to Kakeru's group and the impact pushed them against the wall._

Demon Queen: "Kakeru!"

_When the queen was about to run to him, the demon minion pointed a spear to her._

Demon Queen: "What should we do, Tatsuki?! Our life force is slowly weakening because of that damn incense! Our shield will be destroyed soon! If this remains longer, we will be defeated by that witch!"

_The Demon King closed his fist in fury._

* * *

_Meguru walked towards Kakeru and the others, who were having difficulty in getting up on the floor. When he was about to raise his left hand to release another tremendous power, a noise of shattered object was heard. Airi screamed in terror._

Airi: "My... incense!"

_The incense she held was shattered by of angelic arrows._

Rui: "Did I hit it correctly, Hana?"

Hana: "Yeah, it was awesome."

_Hana gave Rui thumbs up, and he did the same._

Demon King: "Prince Rui...?"

Rui: "We came to give justice about what happened in Angel Realm, your Highness."

_The angel soldiers helped the demon soldiers fighting against the enemies. Meguru went back to his original state, and was shocked to see around him._

Kakeru: "M-Meguru..."

Meguru: "What happened here?"

_Hana desperately looked for Kakeru around. Meguru saw Kakeru and others lying on the floor._

Meguru: "Brother! Everyone!"

_Upon hearing his call, Hana finally saw them._

Hana: "Kakeru!"

Kakeru: "Meguru! Are you alright now?"

_Meguru almost cried._

Meguru: "Brother, why are you like this? Why is everyone like this?"

Haruhito: "We're glad that you are finally back."

Satoru: "Don't cry, you dummy. We're not dead."

Shiki: "We just can't get up, but we're okay. The smell is starting to disappear so we will regain our strength soon."

_Hana suddenly appeared._

Kakeru: "You! Why did you come here?! Do you know how dangerous this place is right now?!"

Hana: "I'm impressed that you still have the strength to scold me, Kakeru." _Hana smiled in relief._

Kakeru: "See? That fate you're talking about, it's not true at all."

Hana: "Meguru, are you okay now? Are you hurt?"

Meguru: "No, I'm fine, Hana."

Hana: "Just leave them all to me. I'll heal them."

Satoru: "Really?"

Hana: "Yes, and that is my ability." _She smiled._

* * *

_After a few minutes, Airi and her minions has been captured._

Meguru: "Father, is it true? That Mother was the one who did this?"

Demon King: "Yes. She even used you to kill Kakeru."

_Meguru was dumbfounded._

Meguru: "I-I couldn't believe this."

_Kakeru tapped his brother's shoulder._

Meguru: "So, what will happen to her, Father?"

_The Demon King sighed heavily._

Demon King: "I'm afraid that we have to give her the heaviest punishment. I hope you understand, Meguru. I am doing this not only for the entire Demon realm, but also for your safety."

_Meguru cried quietly._

* * *

_In the prison cell, the Demon King visited his mistress._

Airi: "You, what are you doing here? Do you really want to see me like this?"

Demon King: "Why did you go to such extent?"

_Airi didn't answer._

Demon King: "Why did you use Meguru for your evil plan? Do you have any idea what the hell have you done to our son?!"

Airi: "I am hurting! Every day since I started living here and became only Meguru's mother, being locked up inside the luxurious but lonely room, being unable to socialize with others and introduce myself as Meguru's real mother; I've endured it until now! But, when I heard that Kakeru will be introduced as the crown prince, I pitied on my own child. I thought: Why didn't you give him any chance to prove himself that he's suitable for the throne?! Is it because he's illegitimate?!"

Demon King: "So you wanted Kakeru dead? Does it mean... that you're also responsible for his attempted murder 17 years ago?"

Airi: "Yes, I did it."

_The Demon King got furious._

Demon King: "How could you?!"

_He kicked the prison bars with force._

Demon King: "You can't get away with this. With your desire to the throne, you will never have it, not even in your own dreams."

_The Demon King was about to leave, but Airi stopped him._

Airi: "The only thing that I desire of... is for you to love me back."

_Airi's words baffled him._

Airi: "I will accept any punishment you will give me, but I won't apologize to anyone."

_He stared at her for a while, and he finally left._

* * *

_Several days after the incident in Demon Realm, Airi and her minions were exterminated._

* * *

_After two weeks._

**~Demon House~**

Meguru: "Breakfast is ready!"

Haruhito: "I really miss Meguru's cooking!"

Meguru: "Oh, thanks, Haru!"

Hana: "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go to work now. I have a trial to attend."

Satoru: "Hana, do you really plan on continuing your work here?"

Hana: "I really love to stay here so it's fine."

Kakeru: "Take care, Hana. See you later at work, okay?"

Hana: "Sure, Kakeru! Bye everyone!" _And she left the house._

* * *

**~Shopping Mall~**

_Kakeru was browsing at the displays in the jewelry store. The item that caught his attention is the silver necklace with a teardrop-shaped diamond pendant._

Kakeru: "Excuse me, how much is this one?" _He smiled cheerfully as he inquired about the item._

* * *

_On his way to Tokyo District Court, a pickpocket on a motorcycle whooshed by and nabbed his bag._

Kakeru: "Hey! The necklace…"

_He decided to drop at the payphone and informed the police about the incident. Then he went to the court._

* * *

**~Tokyo District Court~**

Kakeru: "Iori?"

Iori: "Oh, Mr. Kamui! Are you here to see Hana?"

Kakeru: "Yes, is she here?"

Iori: "Actually, Hana has a trial an hour ago, but she didn't come so the trial has been rescheduled for tomorrow. You didn't meet her?"

_Kakeru was confused._

* * *

_Outside, Kakeru called Hana's phone using the payphone. Her phone rang._

Kakeru: "Hello? Hana? Where are you right now?"

_Kakeru was shocked to hear a man's voice._

**_On the phone_:** _?: I have been waiting for your call, Prince Kakeru. Are you looking for Hana Nishiuchi?"_

_Shocked and frightened, Kakeru realized that Hana is in danger. He dropped the receiver, began to scream and shook the phone booth terribly as he was about to cry._

Kakeru: (Hana has been kidnapped by the demon assassin. Three hours later, our story came to an end.)


End file.
